The Hobbit - The Things You Find When You're Not Searching
by KatrineLaclyon
Summary: A story about a young girl who remembers nothing of the world, an over protective uncle, thirteen dwarves, a wizard, an elf, two broters - one of them something more. Rosie Baggins have a hidden past, and a future filled with fysical and mental pain, friendship and love. But who will support her when the world falls around her? Can she bring back the ones she loves? Kili/OC Fili/OC
1. Prologue

**So, this is a fanfiction which I decided to write as a birthday present to a friend of mine. I really hope she'll appreciate it.**

**I've tried to mix the movie and the book a bit, so you will find scenes from both. Prbably most from the book, because dad actually gave it to me (in norwegian), so I've translatet it into english. I really hope you'll like it. Thank you for reading.**

**Katrine L.**

* * *

**Prologue**

So, who exactly is this story about? That's a subject which can easily be discussed. Is it Thorin? Or Bilbo? Gandalf? Or maybe it was a none of these... Maybe there was another person who went with, and who found something this person didn't expect to find.

Anyway. This story begins with a hole in the ground. This hole wasn't a disgusting, humid hole which smelled bad. And it wasn't a dried sand hole where there were no places to sit either, nor anything to eat. It was a hobbit hole, something that meant it was comfortable. This hobbit hole had a beautiful circular, green painted door with a shiny brass knob in the middle. This door led to a circular corridor which reminded of a tunnel – a vaulted, nice and comfortable tunnel where there was no smoke, with wainscoted walls and a tiled floor, covered with carpets. In the corridor there were also polished chairs, and on the walls there was a line with hooks to hang coats and hats on – because hobbits were quite hospitable. The tunnel went inwards in a quite straight line – not totally straight – into the hill which persons for miles round used to call the Hill. On both sides of the corridor there were small, circular doors. The hobbit didn't need to climb up any stairs. Bedrooms, bathroom, cellar, pantries (and those there were many of), cloakroom (the hobbit had rooms filled with cloths), kitchens and dining rooms, everything were in the same floor. The best rooms were on the left side of the corridor when you entered, because they were the only which had windows with view to the garden outside, and over the meadow outside the garden which went down to the river.

This hobbit was rich, and his name was Bilbo Baggins. The Bagginses had for ages been living in the Hill, and other hobbits looked up to them, not only because they were rich, but also because they were ordinary and nice hobbits who never went on adventures or did something unexpected. You could know what a Baggins would answer on a question without asking.

This is the story about how two Bagginses – Bilbo and Rosie Baggins – came out for an adventure and both did and said unexpected things. It could be they lost the neighbourhood's respect, but they both won – yes, let's see if they actually won anything.

Now maybe you have a question. Who are those hobbits? They are (or rather were) a small people, about half our height, and smaller than those bearded dwarves. The hobbits have no beard. It's nothing magician about them, if you don't think about the normal skill to disappear soundless when huge people, humans, are coming. The hobbits do easily become thick, especially the stomack, they use cloths with bright, clean colours (especially yellow and green), they use no shoes, because they have thick skin under their feet which is nearly as soles. Besides, they have warm, thick fur on their feet, and the hair could remind of fur, only that it's curly. They have pliable, brown fingers, good-natured faces and a deep laughter from the heart, especially after they've eaten dinner, something they do a few times per day, if that's possible.

And then, who was Bilbo Baggins? Well, first of all, he was most of the things I just mentioned. He was son of the famous Belladonna Took who was one of the three mysterious daughters of the Old Took. The Old Took was in his time the leader of the hobbits on the other side of the Water, the river which ran at the end of the Hill. In the other families there were often told that one from the Took-family had married with an elf. This was, of course, only rumours and not true at all, but there was something about the Took-family which wasn't totally normal for hobbits, and sometimes it happened that one of them went on adventures. Then the family did everything so other hobbits wouldn't get to know. But what was sure, was that the Took-family wasn't as respected as the Bagginses, even if they without doubt were richer.

Not that Belladonna Took went on any adventures after she married Bungo, Bilbo's father. Bungo built a fantastic hobbit hole to her (most of her monies), and a more fantastic hobbit hole there couldn't be found in the Hill nor the other side of the Water. They lived there until they died. It could be that their only son, Bilbo, even if he looked like, and acted like his father, had got something a bit weird from the Took-family, something which would appear when the right time came. But it didn't before Bilbo Baggins was grown. He was about 50 years old, and lived in the same fantastic hobbit hole which I told about earlier, that which his father had built. Then something happened. Maybe it was the first sign, but at least it wasn't a bad thing. Bilbo adopted a young girl about twenty years before this story takes place, and this young girl could be the main character of this story.

So, let me tell you what I know about this young girl. She was different from hobbits. Between hobbits she was high, but that was only with a few inches, so she was still lower than dwarves. This girl had long, brown hair, and it wasn't curly. Her eyes were dark brown and shone like gold in the sunlight. One of the words to describe her could be 'petite'. She had small hands and feet, and she wore dark red shoes. That was another different. She had no fur on her feet. She was as usually dressed in a red and white dress. She was quiet and always though before she said anything. She loved reading, and always took distance from other hobbits at her own age. She never liked to be the centre of the attention. Then there was another thing which made her different. There was a pain which never left her, and this pain sat in her chest. She never told anybody except Bilbo about this, and as she grew older she learned to live with it. It was always there, impossible to escape.

Nobody knew for sure where she came from or who her parents were, but some said that she had to be half elvish because of her grace and look. Her name was Rosie Baggins and she was 32 years old when this story began.

And now, turn to next page and let the story begin...

* * *

**I'm really glad you took your time to read, and now, please leave a review in the box bellow.**

**Yeah, and before I forget it, I should probably say that it's quite rare that I update regulary. I hope you'll understand when I say that I've got a lot to do beside school.**

**And if you find any wrong spelled words or some gramatic mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, not much to say, other than thanks for reviews, and also thanks to the followers I've got. I hope I'll get more reviews on this chapter than the last, but it doesn't really matter.**

**Yes, and there is a part in here where I'm describing the dwarves. I'm horrible at describing, 'cause I nearly always take it in details. You can skip that part if you want.**

**Please, enjoy...**

**I own nothing except from Rosie Baggins.**

* * *

I smiled as I thanked the thick hobbit who sold marmalade. I put the jar with marmalade into the basket, together with the few apples, the vegetables and the bread. I was about to leave the marketplace when I heard someone shout my name behind me. I turned curiously, only to find a hobbit making his way after me. This hobbit wasn't much different from other hobbits. He had blue eyes and light brown, curly hair, and he was dressed in bright colours.

"Merry", I said as he reached me. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I smiled a questioning smile.

"I wondered if I maybe could follow you home", Merry replied. His ears were red as he asked.

"Of course", I answered, still with a smile, and began to walk again. "Maybe I could invite you home for dinner?"

"That's nice of you, but I'm sorry to say that I've been invited home to some friends for dinner", Merry said and did really sound sorry. "Maybe I could take that?" he quickly added, and like a gentleman took the basket out of my hands.

"Thanks", I said surprised as we went toward my home where I had lived with Bilbo for about twenty years.

We didn't talk much when we walked, but when we stopped outside the low gate which led to the garden, my dark brown eyes met Merry's blue eyes. "You said there was something you wanted to say..." Merry nodded.

"Rosie", he began. "We've been friends for years, and next year you turn 33, something which mean your no longer a girl, but a young woman. Therefore I wanted you to think about... if you maybe... if you would..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you if you maybe could think about us two... getting married." His cheeks were dark red and he couldn't look into my eyes any longer.

"Oh", I exclaimed and blushed. I glanced down and didn't know where to put my hands. "Merry, that's... I'll think about it, I promise", I finally said. Merry's head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"You will?" he asked surprised. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Merry smiled. Then he placed a quick kiss on my cheek, before he turned and walked back the way he came.

I stared after him, still blushing. I sighed and smiled dreamy. Merry wasn't a bad guy. In fact he was the only one I would think about marrying. I turned and closed the low gate behind myself, before I went up the small road which led to the green painted door. I opened it, entered quietly and closed the door behind me. "I'm home!" I told the silent corridor.

"Rosie!" Bilbo appeared out from the kitchen. "Do you mind give me a hand in here?"

"What do you need help with?" I asked as I carried the basket to one of the pantries. I took out the apples and the jar with marmalade and put it on the shelf. Then I took the rest into the kitchen where Bilbo was making our late dinner. "Mm, it smells delicious", I said as I put the basket on the table and took out the bread and the vegetables.

"I saw Merry following you home", Bilbo hinted. "You didn't invite him for dinner?"

"Yes", I replied, "but he had already been invited to eat with some other friends." I didn't want to tell Bilbo about the small conversation we had outside the gate. Not yet. Maybe when I had decided what to do with the question, but until then...

"Did he ask you something... special?" the older hobbit asked, and suddenly I knew he had been watching us. I sighed as I began to peel some potatoes which I dropped into water to boil them.

"Yes", I admitted. There was no reason to hide Merry's question when Bilbo had seen us. "He asked me if I would consider marrying him." I felt myself blush, and didn't look at Bilbo, something that resulted in me missing his smile.

"And what did you answer?"

A new sigh. "I'm going to think about it. Maybe I'll say yes, 'cause I don't think any other will ask me." I frowned as I searched through a shelf to find some spices I could use. I heard Bilbo chuckle.

"You know, Merry is a nice guy, and he's respected, just as we Bagginses. He would-"

"Can we please talk about something else?" I asked sharply. "It's an embarrassing subject!" At this Bilbo chuckled, but didn't say anything else about it. We both worked in silence, I with cutting some vegetables and watching the potatoes, and he with frying the fish. When the potatoes finished, I found two plates and put three potatoes on each plate, while Bilbo put a piece of fish on each plate. Then I arranged the cut vegetables around.

"Have you made another masterpiece?" Bilbo asked from his place by the table. I couldn't hold back a small giggle, and placed a plate in front of him, and the other in front of myself. "I think you've made a new record", Bilbo smiled. "Better and better each time."

"I only hope it tastes as god as it looks", I replied with a smile and lifted the fork to take a piece of the fish. It was then the doorbell rang the first time. My head snapped up and I glanced questioning at Bilbo. "Have you invited anyone home?"

"Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed and got to his feet.

"Gandalf?" I asked, frowned, and followed him to the door. "Not that old wizard you told me about? That wizard who – according to you – made such excellent fireworks?"

"Yes", Bilbo replied as he opened the door. We both froze, 'cause the one standing was no wizard. That was quite sure. This person standing outside our door, was a dwarf. He had sky black beard with two grey stripes in his moustache. The top of his head was shaved and tattooed, while the rest of his sky black hair was long. His eyes were clear and blue. He had a war hammer, and was dressed in some black tunic with a dark cloak and fur over. Then he also had a belt. I could see a bit of his dark trousers, and the black boots he wore, were uncovered. I shivered when I saw the scars on his arms.

"Dwalin, at your service", said the dwarf and bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your..." Bilbo said, and looked quite shocked.

The dwarf spotted me, and bowed again. "At your service too, milady." Then he rushed in, took off his cloak and hang it on a hook on the wall. "Is the kitchen this way?" he asked, and without waiting for answer, he followed the scent of fried fish with boiled potato.

"That was... unexpected", I said when I slowly recovered from the shock. Bilbo didn't answer. Instead he hurried after the dwarf, Dwalin, while I sank down in one of the chairs and laid my face in my hands. I heard Dwalin eating my and Bilbo's dinner, but no sound came from Bilbo. He was a polite hobbit, and I guessed he didn't want to push Dwalin out of the house, 'cause it would seem rude.

The doorbell rang again, and from the kitchen I heard Dwalin say: "There's someone at the door." I didn't bother myself with rising from the chair, because Bilbo appeared and hurried over to the door which he opened. I had a small hope that it could be this old wizard, but my hope was broken. It was another dwarf.

"My name is Balin, at your service", the dwarf said and bowed. He was an old dwarf with white, long beard, but short hair, while his eyes were blue. He was dressed in something which seemed as a quite kingly, red tunic, and a cloak in nearly the same colour as Dwalin's. He too wore dark trousers and black boots. In the belt Balin had a sword. "I see that I'm not the first."

"No..." Bilbo began to say, but he stopped and took a deep breath. Balin hang his cloak beside Dwalin's, and then went to the kitchen, followed by Bilbo. I could hear Dwalin who began to talk, and after a few seconds I heard laughter. Then the doorbell rang again.

"Rosie, do you mind open?" Bilbo shouted, and I guessed he was trying to protect the pantry. "I'll be there soon." I really didn't envy him his job.

I rose from the chair and opened the door. This time it was two dwarves. They looked considerably younger than Balin and Dwalin. The first of them had short, golden beard, but his moustache was braided. His hair was just as long as Dwalin's, had the same colour as his beard, and there were four braids – at least as I could count. His eyes were brown, and when I took a look at the rest of him, I could state that he nearly was a living weaponry. He had two swords on his back, a war hammer, daggers in his gauntlets, and as if that wasn't enough, he had two throwing axes in his boots. He was dressed in a light brown shirt covered with a brown, sleeveless tunic with fur, but no cloak.

The other dwarf seemed younger than the first – but older than me. He had long, dark brown hair, while his beard was short – and then I mean short – and had the same dark brown colour as his hair. His eyes were dark brown, just as dark chocolate, and there was something mischievously with him. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, covered with another darker tunic, and with a dark coat over that. On his back, he had a bow and a quiver filled with arrows, and there was also a sword.

They both had silvery belts around their midst, brown trousers and brown boots. Something told me that they were related to each other, possibly siblings, and I could sense that they both were filled with courage.

"I'm Fili", said the first of them.

"And Kili", the other added, before they both said: "At your service!" and bowed. "You must be Mr. Boggins", Kili said as Bilbo appeared beside me.

"Nope, you can't come in." He nudged me aside so he could begin to close the door. "You've got to the wrong house."

"What?" Kili exclaimed as he pushed the door open. "Has it been cancelled?"

"Well, nobody told us", said Fili with a frown as he quickly glanced at Kili, and then at Bilbo.

"Cancelled?" Bilbo asked confused. "No, nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, that's a relief", Kili said and his face brightened when the pair walked in. I jumped aside and fell down on the chair I had been sitting on before I opened the door.

"Careful with these", Fili warned as he handed Bilbo his weapons. "I just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place", Kili commented as he took a look at the house. "Did you do it yourself?" I understood the question was to Bilbo, but since he was too busy holding the weapons Fili had put in his arms, included Kili's bow, quiver and sword, I decided to answer.

"No, it's been in the family for years, and-" I stopped when the young dwarf gave a box a push. "Please, don't do that. It's Bilbo's mother's Glory Box."

Before Kili go the chance to answer, Dwalin appeared in the door which led to the kitchen. "Fili, Kili", he said. "Come on and give us a hand." He laid on of his scar-filled arms around Kili's shoulders and led him into the kitchen. Fili quickly followed.

I decided it was best I followed too, just to make sure they didn't damage the kitchen. Bilbo also followed, burdened with the weapons the two youngest dwarves had gave him.

"We have to move this, otherwise we wont get everyone in here", Dwalin said as he, Kili and Fili began shoving the table.

"'Everyone'? How many more are you?" Bilbo questioned, but the only answer he got was the doorbell which rang again.

"Oh no", I muttered as I saw Bilbo's face. I got the feeling that he soon would explode, so I followed him.

"There's nobody home!" he shouted as he let Kili and Fili's weapons fall down at the floor, close to his mother's Glory Box. "Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this isn't some kind of... joke, then I have to say it's a miracle-" He opened the door. This time, no less than nine dwarves fell in through it. We both stared at them, laying there on the doorstep, groaning and telling the rest to get off. Then my eyes moved to the man standing behind them. "Gandalf", Bilbo sighed. Of course. Gandalf was a wizard, and when Bilbo had invited him for dinner, he had taken a bunch of dwarves with.

I watched as the mentioned nine dwarves got to their feet and entered the house in a 'nice' line. The first was named Nori. He had red hair put up in a funny way, and his beard was braided in three braids, so his face nearly looked as a star. His eyes were blue, and he was carrying some kind of staff which had a pointy iron-end, while the other end seemed more like a hammer. He wore a dark cloak which covered his shoulders. Under the cloak he wore a dark grey tunic and a belt around his midst. Then he had dark trousers (something I saw all of them had), and brown boots (those all of them had too).

The next was Dori. He had short, white hair and beard, but his moustache was long, and his eyes were blue, just as Nori's. He had a dark red tunic, and around his midst he wore a belt with a sword in. He also had black gloves.

After Dori, followed Ori who was the youngest of the three brothers. Ori wore a dark brown, sleeveless tunic with a grey shirt under. He had a hood, so I could only see his beard which was brown with two grey stripes in. He had a belt around his midst, and it was possible to see that he wasn't the thinnest of the company. He also had a book under his arm. I wondered if he had any hidden weapons, but then I spotted his slingshot which sat in his belt, and I quickly hid a smile. Ori looked, in fact, really nice and friendly, something which was totally different from his two brothers, Nori and Dori.

So followed Oin and Gloin. Oin had grey hair and beard, but the top of his head was shaved. His beard was braided in two braids, and his eyes were dark grey. He had a dark cloak and a dark grey tunic. Around his midst he had a belt, just as the others. His weapon was some kind of staff.

Gloin had auburn, long hair and beard, and he had the same dark grey eyes as Oin. He wore a reddish brown tunic with something which look like half an armour over that. His weapon was a long battle axe. His eyes were twinkling, and he didn't look as scary as some of the others.

Then came a really thick dwarf who was presented as Bombur. He was possibly the only who had no really weapon (at least as I could see). He only had a ladle. A huge iron ladle, which I was quite sure I didn't want to get in my head. His beard and hair was red and short, except from a long braid which went in a 'U'- form from the left side of his neck, to the right side. He was dressed in a green shirt with a brown coat over, then he had a small bag, and to my surprise his size didn't make me want to run and hide.

Now only three dwarves were left. The first of them was Bofur. The first I spotted, was his weird hat, and the next I spotted was his friendly and nearly fatherly smile. He had dark brown hair braided in two braids, and his moustache was long, something which was totally different from his beard which only covered his chin. He had a war hammer over his shoulder, and was dressed in a brown tunic with a white belt around his waist.

The second dwarf made me pale, and I nearly couldn't see anything else than the axe he had in his forehead. I just quickly registered his black and white messy hair and beard. His dark cloak, dark green tunic, the spear he held in his hands, and the sword he had in his belt.

With a soft exclaim I fell down in the closest chair and laid my face in my hands. I trembled and didn't want to look up before I was sure they were gone, together with Bilbo who was trying to hold them away from the pantries.

"Are you okay?" someone asked and I glanced up to find and old man glancing down at me with a frown. He had long, grey hair, had a staff and wore a blue, pointy hat, together with a long cloak and the long, grey tunic.

"Yes", I quickly replied and got to my feet. "I'm just so... surprised. Why are they here?"

"Haven't Bilbo told you?" he inquired surprised. I only shook my head in silence. Then the silence (which never had been totally since Kili and Fili came) was broken, and I decided to go and see what had happened with the kitchen. I could hear Bilbo shouting somewhere else in the house, and first I didn't see anything else than dwarves and more dwarves. Then the kitchen appeared in front of me, and I could see how beautifully it was laid for eating. The dwarves were all around, but slowly I realized what kind of merry crowd they really were.

It was then I spotted the last dwarf. He looked quite majestic where he sat by the end of the table. He had long, dark hair with two braids just behind his ears. His beard was short, but that didn't look bad on him. His eyes were clear and blue, and he wore first some blue shirt, over that he had some tunic with short sleeves, and with some kind of small metal leaves on it, and then he had some fur coat. His left arm was covered in something which looked like a part of an oak, and slowly I realized who this person was. Thorin Oakenshield. I even spotted his sword standing by the table close to him.

"Rosie!" Bilbo shouted somewhere else and I quickly hurried off to find him. "Could you please help me?" He was trying to keep them out of the last pantry, but when I reached it was too late and he was forced away. I giggled.

"Bilbo", I said, still giggling. "Just let them be. It's really funny to watch them, and how they move between each other – as if it was a dance." He stared at me as if I was going insane.

"Rosie, they've emptied the pantries!" he nearly shouted. I stared at him, and then shook my head in disbelief.

"Milady", someone said beside me and I turned to the dwarf standing there. It was one of the first who came, Kili. "Would you come and join us?" he asked, and when his dark brown eyes met mine, I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"If it's okay for you..." I said, a bit nervous.

"Have you asked her?" another dwarf said. This time it was Fili. Somehow I remembered their names quite clearly. They linked their arms with mine and led me to the kitchen. Somehow they had managed to change it into... I had no word for it. Our earlier small table had turned to a long table where there was space for everybody, and nearly every inch was covered with food and drinks. Kili and Fili placed me between themselves, and soon everybody were there. In a few seconds everything was totally silent, and then they attacked the food. I felt like a puppy between older dogs, but without me doing anything, I somehow got my plate filled. It wasn't exactly what I'd like to eat, but when I looked over the table again, it was empty. I shook my head in disbelief as I took a piece of the filled roll which had ended up on my plate, together with some vegetables.

"So what's your name?" Kili asked beside me.

I chewed the food an swallowed before I replied in a polite tone. "Rosie Baggins."

"Are you going with us too?" Fili asked from my other side.

"What do you mean? Going with you? Where are you going?" A dozen questions appeared in my head, but the two dwarves only smiled.

"You'll get to know when Thorin begins the meeting", was the only reply I got. I frowned and quickly glanced to the other end of the table where this majestic dwarf sat. Thorin. Somehow it sounded known, and then I realized I had read about him. A dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield. I didn't exactly remember what he'd done, but he was some kind of king without kingdom.

"Here!" someone shouted from the other end of the table and threw an egg toward Bombur who was sitting at our end (meaning the end where I, Fili and Kili sat). Bombur caught the egg between his teeth, broke it and swallowed it. The dwarves applauded and laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle when I saw how happy they looked.

After that they talked a bit more before someone came up with an belch-competition. The four dwarves who joined in, were Nori, Oin, Gloin and Bofur. The winner of this competition was Bofur who belched both loudest and longest. "Bravo, Bofur!" Kili shouted beside me, while the others laughed, cheered and applauded.

After a while Fili rose, and Kili followed. "Where are you going?" I asked, and didn't really like the idea of being left with the other dwarves. Somehow I felt safe with those two around, and especially Kili, even if there was something mischievous about him.

"We're going to clean up", Kili replied with twinkling eyes. "You can come with us if you want."

They took their plates out to the other kitchen where they could wash the plates, but I stopped in the corridor where I found an exhausted Bilbo who only had managed to get half a roll. "Are you okay?" I asked and went over to him. He glanced up at me and sighed.

"Not at all." Before he got the chance to tell me why he wasn't okay, we heard a sound as if all the dwarves were knocking their knives and forks at the table. I and Bilbo exchanged nervous looks, and then we rushed over to the door which led to the kitchen. "Don't do that!" Bilbo exclaimed. "You'll blunt them!"

"You heard that, laddies?" Bofur shouted with a grin to the dwarves who were still sitting around the table. "He said we'll blunt them!" At least four of them had went to the kitchen to wash the plates.

It was then Kili began to sing behind me. _"Blunt the knives and bend the forks."_

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_", Fili continued, before all the dwarves joined in. _"Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

I watched with amusement as the plates began to fly. First to Fili who made some tricks, before sending them to Kili. Then Kili made a few other tricks with each plate, before he sent them into the kitchen where they got washed.

"No! Don't do that!" I heard Bilbo shout, and then something about how old the plates were. I found a chair to sit in, and watched as Kili continued making tricks with the plates. Gandalf laughed. On a point I began to wonder why the youngest of the dwarves made so many tricks with the plates. Could he be some kind of show off person? No, was the answer I got. After what I had seen and heard as I ate with them, Kili was no show off. He only was a young dwarf who took the life easy and made as much fun as he could, even if his older brother and Thorin often told him to 'act more mature'.

With no warning, a plate flew to me. I wasn't prepared, but I jumped to my feet, caught the plate and send it to the dwarf taking the dishes. The next plate landed on my shoulder. I gave it a small push into the air and made it land on my nose tip. I heard the other laugh and Fili who exclaimed: "That's the best trick I've ever seen!" I laughed too, but then Bilbo was there. He grabbed the plate and dragged me away from the dwarves, down the corridor and pushed me into the first empty room where nobody would hear us. He closed the door and turned to me.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked, or rather shouted. I had never seen him so angry or frustrated before. "Haven't I learned you to behave properly?"

"Yes, but-"

"No 'but'! You're not allowed to act so... Barbaric again!"

I turned my eyes down to the floor, and nodded. Then I rushed past him and as far away from him as I could get. I ended up sitting in the sofa in the living room, with my face in my hands, crying. My shoulder shook with silent sobs. I couldn't understand why Bilbo took it so hard! The dwarves seemed to have fun doing it, so why couldn't I do it? It was totally unfair!

"Rosie?" I didn't lift my head when I heard the soft, questioning voice. Someone sat down on each side of me, and then a hand was gently placed on my shoulder. I didn't shake it off. "Rosie, we're so sorry that we got you in trouble."

"That wasn't our intentions at all. We just wanted to include you, and you seemed to have fun..." the person on my other side said.

"It's just that", I whispered and lifted my head. "Bilbo wants me to be one of those pretty, normal girls. He wants me to get married with a rich, strict hobbit who thinks of me as his pretty wife who shall do as he says."

"Do you never have fun?" the second of them asked, and I realized it was Kili, while the first was Fili.

"Only once each year", I replied quietly. "On midsummer eve. We eat, drink, sing and dance the whole night, but that's it. Never anything else." New tears ran down my cheeks.

"Hey", Kili said as I was about to lay my face in my hands again. Gently he lifted my head. Then he glanced over at Fili who reached him a white, clean handkerchief. Then Kili – still gently – dried my tears. "You can come with us, and then you can do nearly whatever you want." He smiled and I had to smiled too. "That's better."

"Are you sure?" I whispered. He nodded, and his eyes shone.

"As long as Thorin don't tell you to stop, then you can do nearly whatever you want", Fili said from my other side. My smile grew bigger when I saw from Kili's face, to Fili's face and back. I giggled. "What?" Fili asked.

"Nothing", I replied, and then I rose so I could hug both of them. "Thank you", I muttered. First they seemed to be surprised, but then Kili laid his arms around me and Fili, and Fili laid his arms around me and Kili. I closed my eyes and felt totally safe between those two. I hadn't known them for long, and even if Kili looked mischievous, and Fili as if he was a living weaponry, they acted really friendly toward me.

We let go of each other, and I opened my eyes. They both smiled and rose. It was then I realized that most of the other dwarves had came into the room and sat on different places. In fact, the only missing were Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and, of course, Bilbo.

"So", Fili said so all could hear him. "If Thorin allows so, then Rosie Baggins will join our company." The dwarves applauded, laughed and many welcomes were thrown in my direction. I felt myself blush and wanted most of all just to vanish through the soft carpet I stood on.

* * *

**Then we're at the end of the first chapter. Since Bilbo is Rosie's adoptive father, I made him kind 'a protective. Hope you don't mind that. Please, tell me if I manage to keep (especially) Kili and Fili in characters. **

**And you see that box bellow? Could you please write something in it and post the review? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, here I go with another chapter. Thanks to those who follows this story, and I hope I'll recieve more reviews for this chapter, than the last.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Now we need some music", Thorin said as he sat down in Bilbo's comfortable armchair. "Get the instruments!"

Dori and Ori hurried out of the room, and soon they came back with a huge sack. Out of the sack they first dragged two small fiddles with bows. They gave them to Kili and Fili who sat down to check if they were right tuned. The next instrument up was a drum which was given to Bombur, while Bifur and Bofur each got their clarinet. Balin and Dwalin had each their viola, and Thorin was handed a beautiful harp. Nori, Dori and Ori found each their small flute which they had hidden in some pockets in their tunics.

All I could hear at first, was many different melodies, but then they became silent and everybody turned to Thorin. I curled up in the sofa, between Kili and Fili. It was then the first tone came. My attention turned to Thorin and his harp. All I could hear at first, was his harp, but then Kili and Fili joined in with their violins. Then followed Bombur, Bifur and Bofur, and soon also Nori, Dori and Ori. The living room was filled with a slow, tearful melody, and the dwarves deep voices. I closed my eyes and had to force back the tears.

"_Far over, the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells._

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fills_."

They continued singing - verse after verse - until I lost the count on time. I only vague registered Bilbo who sat close to the door with a small cup in his hands. I closed my eyes. The melody enchanted me and took me to places I had never been before. I felt the dwarves grief as if it was my own. How it hurt them to be torn away from all they loved, and how they missed it so dearly. I opened my eyes. Tears ran down my cheeks. The melody had stopped, and first I wondered what they were doing. Then I realized that they were all watching Bilbo who had rose.

"And where are you going?" Thorin asked in a tone which told that he had guessed what Bilbo thought, even if I hadn't.

"Shouldn't we... get some light?" Bilbo inquired. His voice was thin and he sounded really scared.

"But we like the darkness", most of the dwarves replied. "The darkness is good when we're going to talk about dark things. It's still long 'til dawn."

"Yes, of course", Bilbo replied and fell down on his small chair again. He, however, missed it and ended up on the floor. I felt sorry for him, and quickly dried my tears before any of the others registered it.

"Silence", Gandalf said. "Let Thorin speak." Thorin put aside the harp and rose.

"Dear Gandalf, all you dwarves, Mr. Baggins and Ms. Baggins! We're gathered here in the house of our friend and conspirator, this glorious and brave hobbit – must the fur on his feet never fall off! And all honour to the wine and the beer he have given us!" He took a small break and glanced over at Bilbo, as if to see if there was something he wanted to say. By myself, I thought it was a bit hard to say 'he have given us', because the dwarves had literally emptied the pantries by themselves, meaning they had taken the wine and the beer by themselves too.

It looked as if there was nothing Bilbo wanted to say, so Thorin continued: "We're gathered here to discuss our plans, methods and tricks. Before dawn, we shall begin our journey which some of us – maybe all, except from our clever wizard, Gandalf – may never return from. This is a solemn moment. I guess that our measure is known to all of you, but it might be that our highly esteemed Mr. Baggins and maybe a few of our younger companions, like Kili and Fili, will get use of knowing how the situation is by now..."

That was his way to talk. In a few seconds it bothered me a bit that he hadn't mentioned something about me going with, but then I pushed the thought aside and glanced over at Bilbo instead. That poor hobbit was sitting there, trembling and totally pale. I frowned. A whimper escaped Bilbo, something that made all the dwarves including Gandalf jump.

"Bilbo!" I exclaimed, just as he fell over. I rushed over to him and knelt beside him. Quickly I searched for any sign of life. I felt a bit stupid when I found that he had only fainted.

None of the dwarves said anything as they carried Bilbo into the sitting-room, and left me there with him. I glanced after their backs as they returned to the living room and their dark discussion.

"It's quite easy to bring him out of balance", I heard Gandalf say. "He can get some strange attacks, but he is a nice guy, a really nice guy. He can be as angry as a dragon at a pinch."

I had read enough stories to understand that Gandalf exaggerated quite a lot, 'cause I had never seen Bilbo that angry. Beside me, the 'dragon' had began to awake. I quickly went searching fore something he could drink. On my way back to Bilbo, I stopped to hear what the dwarves were saying.

"Do you really think he'll be useful?" I heard Gloin ask with doubt in his voice. "It's good that Gandalf says that he's a brave hobbit, but when the time comes, will one _whimper_ like that be enough to wake the dragon and his whole family, and then we'll get eaten, all of us. If it hadn't been for the mark on the door, I could swear that we'd came to the wrong house. As soon as I saw him standing there on the doormat, tripping, I began to wonder. He looks more like some village shopkeeper than a burglar."

"Not good", I muttered to myself and hurried over to the room where Bilbo was. Unfortunately, I was a bit too late to stop him, and he crossed the corridor and entered the living room again. With a sigh I placed the glass on a small table and rushed after him. The dwarves hadn't spotted us yet.

"You know", Bofur said, "even the girl have more courage than Mr. Baggins."

"You said it", Dwalin chuckled and turned to Thorin. "Maybe we should take her instead?" Before Thorin got to answer, Bilbo cleared his throat. I tried to make myself smaller than I was, standing there behind Bilbo. He had got the whole rooms attention. I couldn't understand what was going on with him.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I can't pretend not hearing what you just talked about. I won't pretend to understand what you were talking about, but I think I'm right in understanding that you don't think I'll be useful in such things. Just wait! I have no mark on my door. It was new painted one week ago, and I'm sure you've came to the wrong house. As soon as I spotted your faces outside my door, I got suspicious. But please, behave as if there really was a mark on my door. Just tell me what you want done, and I'll do it, even if I have to go from the east side of the sun, to the west side of the moon, and fight some beast in the wilderness. I once had a great-great-great-greatgrandfather-uncle, and his name was-"

"Yes, but that was long ago", Gloin interrupted. "I'm talking about _you_. I can tell you that there _is _a mark on your door – a mark which is quite normal in our trade, or it was: _Burglar searching for job, a lot of excitement and good paying_ – like that it could be said – or you could say _treasure hunter_ instead of burglar, if you like that better. There are a lot who likes it better, but to us it's the same. Gandalf told us that there was a man like that searching for a job here, and that he would begin right off, and that he had a meeting here Wednesday by dinnertime."

"Of course there is a mark on the door", said Gandalf. "I made it myself, and with a good reason. You asked me to find the fourteenth companion in this expedition. I chose Mr. Baggins. Don't come and tell me that I've chosen the wrong man and the wrong house, 'cause then you can stay with thirteen and have all the bad luck you want, or you can go home and continue with your work there." He stared at Gloin, who made himself as small as possible. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but then Gandalf turned his face to him and stared out from under bushy, white eyebrows. Bilbo closed his mouth.

"Can I... say something?" I whispered. My eyes moved to Thorin, 'cause I knew Gandalf wouldn't allow me to. Thorin nodded, and I took a deep breath before I said it. "If Bilbo won't go, then I can go instead of him."

My eyes flickered from Thorin to Kili. He gave me a smile and thumbs up. I felt a bit braver. Then my eyes moved back to Thorin who frowned at me. "This is going to be dangerous, so I can't take with a woman who can't protect herself, and I don't think any of the others want you as a burden."

"But I want to go with!" I had no idea about where I got the courage to say that from, it only came.

"This is no _trip_ for small, pretty women", Thorin replied in a hard tone.

"I can fight!" I clenched my fists. For a few seconds Thorin was silent.

"How can I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Uncle", Kili suddenly interrupted. "I and Fili can do it."

"Do what?" Thorin questioned annoyed.

"We can protect her. To us she won't be a burden." Thorin stared at the two youngest of the dwarves.

"Then let it be so. Welcome to our company, Rosie Baggins." Then he turned back to Gandalf. "But I won't take her all the way. I'll leave her in Esgaroth, so we still need Mr. Baggins."

I sighed and closed my eyes in some seconds. When I opened them again, Kili caught my gaze. He smiled and moved a bit so there became enough space for me to sit between him and Fili. I quickly glanced over at Gandalf, and then at Thorin. They were both silent, watching me carefully. I bit my lower lip, and then I hurried over to the other side of the room and sank down between Kili and Fili. I could feel Thorin's eyes darting between me, Fili and Kili. Everything was silent.

"So", said Gandalf. "Let's now move on to other things. I was the one choosing Mr. Baggins, and more there isn't to be said about that. If he says he's a burglar, then do he is, or he'll become it when the time is right. There is more about him than you know, and a lot more than he know by himself. It might be that one day you'll thank me. Well, dear Bilbo, get the lamp so we can get a better look at this."

As Bilbo went to get the lamp, and the old wizard found a piece of parchment, I got the feeling that they already had forgotten about me.

"This, Thorin, was made by your grandfather Thror", Gandalf answered on some excited questions. "This is a plan view of the Mountain."

"I don't understand how this can help us", Thorin said disappointed when he had glanced quickly over at the map. "I do remember the Mountain and the landscape around it. I know where Mirkwood is, and where the huge dragons breed."

"There's drawn a red dragon on the Mountain", Balin informed us – something which was totally unnecessary. "But I guess it won't be hard to find him, even without this – if we ever get so far."

"There is a place on the map you haven't seen", Gandalf interrupted something which could've been a depressing conversation. "There is a secret entrance. Can you see the rune on the west side, and the hand which is pointing at that exact rune? It's a mark for the hidden door to the corridors which leads to the underground halls."

"There might have been a secret entrance once", Thorin said, and I wondered if he wanted to be the pessimist of the company, or if he really wanted to reclaim his kingdom, "but we don't know for sure if it's secret any longer. Old Smaug have lived there so long that he for sure have found out everything about the cave."

"Well, it's quite sure that he's done that. But, he can't have used it for ages."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too small. The runes tells that it is half meter high in the entrance, and that three dwarves can go side by side in, so it's impossible that Smaug has crawled through a corridor in that size", Gandalf replied, and I had to remind myself that I wasn't allowed to go with them so far. In fact, there was no need for me to stay in the living room any longer. "Not even when he was only a small dragon, and at least not when he eat so many dwarves and humans from Esgaroth."

"It sounds huge", Bilbo piped. I sighed. This would be a tiresome discussion, especially when I had guessed most of it already. Therefore I rose from my place and made my way through the dwarf-filled room. There were other, more useful things I could do.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked after me. I turned with my hands on my hips and glanced at him and Kili. They were both looking in my direction.

"There are a few other things I would prefer to do, instead of sitting here. I'm, after all, not going with you any longer than Esgaroth." I turned to Bilbo. "If there is something you need, I'll be in my room." Then I exited the living room and hurried toward my own room.

It was a relief to let myself fall down on the bed, close my eyes and take a deep breath of air somebody else hadn't breathed out a few seconds earlier.

* * *

I must had fallen asleep for a while, 'cause when I opened my eyes, everything was silent and there was no light coming from any of the rooms. I sat up and shivered. The window to my own room had been open, and the night air was cold when it bit my naked shoulders.

I rose and went out of the room. I could hear the dwarves sleeping in different rooms along my way to the exit door, and I counted thirteen. When I passed the living room, I peered in and spotted Kili sleeping on the sofa. I frowned when I saw that he had nothing (like a pillow) under his head, and that he had nothing to cover up with. Then I felt my face soften and I walked over to him, took a pillow from a nearby chair and gently lifted his head to put the pillow under. I had expected his hair to be rough, nearly like the fur of a goat, but to my surprise it was soft. A small smile made it's way onto my face when my eyes moved to the dwarf's sleeping face. Then I quickly glanced around to find something to cover him with. I decided that the dark green blanket had to be okay, so I took it and carefully put it over him.

I smiled and watched his face. He and Fili were nearly like some kind of brothers, even if I hadn't known them for long. Suddenly I jumped when I realized that Kili's eyes were open, and that he was watching me carefully. I felt myself blush and turned my gaze down. "I'm sorry", I muttered before I rushed out of the room. I heard him sit up, just as I exited the house. I felt ashamed. I had been staring at a man I nearly didn't know. What was wrong with me.

I sank down on the bench and put my face in my hands. I swallowed when I heard footsteps coming toward me. Then someone sat down beside me.

"Rosie?" The soft question nearly made me cry. The way my name was said, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. It felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest and disappear down the road.

I removed my hands from my face and rubbed my shoulders instead. A warm blanket was put around my shoulders. My head snapped up and I stared surprised at Kili. He smiled and his dark brown eyes twinkled. A small smile appeared on my face. "That's better", he said, still with that smile. "No reason to look sad or embarrassed. We're friends, right?"

"I think so", I replied and pulled the blanket closer around myself. It was warm after it had covered Kili. For a while we only sat in silence. "Why-"

"Do you-" We glanced at each other and I blushed. "You first", Kili quickly said to cover the embarrassed moment.

"Why did you say that you would protect me?" I whispered, still blushing. He glanced surprised at me.

"I thought you wanted to come with", he said and sounded a bit hurt.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, already feeling a bit guilty for making him feeling hurt. "It's just that it really surprised me that _you_, of all persons said that you would protect me during the journey."

"What do you mean about 'you, of all persons'?" Kili asked with a frown. I bit my lower lip. That was the reason why I nearly never said anything. I always ended up with making other persons angry or feeling hurt. For some seconds I thought about it.

"Please, excuse me for saying this, but you look... mischievous..." I didn't dare to look up at him, afraid that I would see a hurt and pained expression.

"So you think I look mischievous", he said after a while. "Maybe there's a reason for it." When he said that, my head snapped up. His eyes were twinkling, nearly like the stars above us. I began to wonder if he was planning on something. But before I got to ask him, he grabbed me, turned me over on my back and began to tickle me. First I was too shocked to do anything else than try and stifle my laugh, but then I tried to fight him.

After a few seconds we both fell off the bench, each of us trying to hold the other down.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. Kili clasped his hand over my mouth and made me lay still on the ground. "Kili?" Beside me, Kili sighed as he recognized Fili's voice. Kili rose and helped me up.

"You know", he said and turned to Fili. "For a second I thought you were uncle Thorin." In response, Fili snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So..." His eyes darted between me and Kili. "What were you two actually doing?"

"He attacked me", I said. Kili's eyes were wide and surprised as he glanced at me. I grinned. "Yes, you began to tickle me without warning. You attacked me." Then Kili too grinned. Fili shook his head, but he smiled.

"Let's go inside. The other's will be up soon, so maybe we should prepare some breakfast", the oldest of the siblings suggested. I nodded. "And Rosie", Fili grinned, "welcome to the family." I froze as Kili laughed and followed his brother. Then I ran up behind them with the blanket around my shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only that you're already as good as a younger sister to both me and Kili", Fili replied. It made me laugh.

"Nice to know _brothers_", I said. Kili laughed again. Then he dragged me in between himself and Fili. "Siblings in everything but blood?"

"Right", Kili and Fili replied when we entered the house. I sighed and dried away the grin which was on my face, before I went to the pantries to see if there was something there to eat. To my surprise, they were all filled.

"Kili, Fili?" I asked. "Weren't these totally empty yesterday?" They appeared behind me and glanced into one of the pantries. They both grinned, just as before. Then I shook my head. "I don't think I want to know how they got filled. Let's just prepare the breakfast." I turned and went toward the kitchen we had used the day before. "Could you bring some food?"

As they began to bring in the food (not without making jokes), I began to put plates on the table. I decided it would be best if I put something aside so Bilbo would have something left when he awoke (whenever that would be). Slowly the kitchen got filled with tired dwarves, but after something refreshing they were a lot more awake. They even began to make jokes around the table.

"Okay", Thorin said and rose from the table. Everyone became silent, and I turned to look at him. "If everyone's finished, then we should get going." He took up a letter and reached it to me. "Make sure Mr. Baggins gets this. Prepare yourself for a long journey, and remember; I've warned you. You can still turn around if you want." His eyes were hard and cool when they met my brown eyes. I bowed my head. Why didn't he want me to come with? Then I nodded and took the letter.

"I-I... I will think about it again, and I'll make sure Bilbo gets the letter." I swallowed. I could feel Kili and Fili's eyes on me as I rushed out of the kitchen. I put the letter into a small pocket in the apron. My hands were shivering. I rushed to the living room where I fell down at the sofa. I pressed my hands over my chest. The pain felt much stronger, and it was then I realized that when Kili and Fili came into my and Bilbo's house the pain hadn't been so strong. It was as if it had weakened in their presence, and now when I had distanced myself from them, the pain became stronger again.

I suppressed a sob. For a while I only sat there. Then I rose and went to the door. Without really thinking about it, I quickly glanced over to the hooks where the coats and cloaks were. I was about to continue into the kitchen when I froze. I turned back to the hooks. They were empty, and the weapons were gone. My eyes widened and I felt the pain grow inside me. I ran to the door and pushed it up. As shadows in the early morning I spotted the last dwarves disappear down the road. They had left without even a good bye.

**At the same time...**

"Why did uncle Thorin act so cold towards her?" Kili whispered to Fili as they hurried after the rest of the company.

"I don't know..." Fili replied. Kili glanced back at the hobbit hole. His expression was hurt and sad. "Look where you put your feet." Fili grabbed his upper arm and stopped him from tripping.

"Sorry", Kili muttered. They continued in silence for a while. "Even if I didn't get to know her properly, she was like a sister to me."

"Me too", Fili said with a small nod. They were totally silent, and the other dwarves weren't sure how to react at this.

"What's wrong, laddies?" Bofur finally asked. The company stopped and Kili and Fili got everyone's attention. Kili glanced away, but they could see his hurt expression. Fili's eyes met Thorin's, and in those brown eyes Thorin could read what bothered the two youngest. Thorin turned away. He didn't know it would hurt them so much. He didn't even know that they had became so good friends with the girl.

"Maybe we should tell them", Fili told Kili. Instead of answering properly, Kili folded his arms. "I can tell them if you don't want to." Kili didn't answer this time either. Fili turned to the rest of the company who by then had became really curious about what was wrong with the two siblings, and especially the youngest of them. "It's about Ro-"

"Don't..." Everybody, included Fili, turned to Kili. He had closed his eyes, but they could see that his lower lips was slightly trembling. "Don't tell them."

"Kili?" Fili asked soft. Kili took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Let's continue."

**Back in the Bag End...**

I tried not to feel the pain as I washed the plates after the dwarves breakfast. I could feel the tears prickle in my eyes again. It didn't matter. No one would see them. Bilbo was still asleep, Gandalf sat in the living room, humming and smoking on his long pipe, and the dwarves... they wouldn't return. They were gone, and I had made my choice. I would never see Kili and Fili again. _Siblings in everything but blood_. The words rang inside my head. Tears ran down my cheeks.

I heard Bilbo's steps in the corridor. "Are they gone?" he asked. I kept my back to him and nodded. It felt as if my chest was on fire. Everything hurt, but most of all my heart. My hands trembled as I went to wash the table. I heard Bilbo and Gandalf talking in the living room. Just then I tripped. There was nothing to trip over, I just tripped. With an exclaim I fell. My chest had to be on fire.

"Rosie!" Bilbo sounded distanced, and I couldn't see neither him nor Gandalf. In my mind, there were only space for two faces. One of them had long, golden hair and brown eyes, and the other had long, dark brown hair and dark brown chocolate eyes. If I hadn't had that pain in my chest, my heart would probably have skipped a beat. _Brothers_, I thought.

I didn't hear what happened around me. My arms and legs wouldn't move. All I could do, was repeat two names, and one of them was more important than the other. Kili. Brother. _Soul mate_.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this? I hope you hae enjoyed. Now I have a few things to say. **

**1. I'm not going to upload anything for about two weeks, since I'm going away, and I don't think I'll get internet.**

**2. I won't upload again UNLESS I get at least three more reviews. I really appriciate them, and even if I have a few followers, I want to know what you think about it. Therefore, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, guys, looks as if I got to upload, even if I didn't expect to! I think I should thank Labbestussa on deviantART for making me upload, otherwise you would have to wait two weeks. Anyway, here you go. I hope you'll like it, and next chapter may turn out a bit different than you expect...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Bravo!" Balin shouted from his place in the door which led to the public-house. Just a second later the rest appeared. They rode on ponies, and each pony had all kinds of luggages, bundles, packs, and other equipments. There were also two small ponies which were probably meant for me and Bilbo. I, however, had still the pain burning in my chest. It was so strong that it nearly made everything look grey and misty.

"Rosie?" one of the dwarves asked surprised. Maybe Nori. "I didn't thought you would-"

"Rosie?" someone else asked. Through the grey mist I spotted two ponies coming toward me, and sitting on them Kili and Fili were sitting. "Rosie!" A small, trembling smile appeared on my lips. The two dwarves got off their ponies and I ran toward them. They both caught me and I closed my eyes. Safe and sound. When I again slowly opened my eyes, the grey mist was gone, and the pain slowly faded away. I sighed and closed my eyes again. "We thought you would leave us", Kili muttered.

"I'm not going to deny that I first thought about it, but then... I can't leave my two brothers", I replied. We laughed and pulled away from each other.

"'Brothers'?" Dwalin asked and glanced curiously over at Thorin who looked confused at me, Fili and Kili. "How... what..."

"Siblings in everything but blood", Kili replied and grinned. I smiled. The other dwarves began to laugh.

"You know", Dwalin said when he stopped laughing. "A second there I wondered if Dís-" He stopped, but we had understood. I guessed Dís was mother of Kili and Fili, and even if I didn't remember my parents, I was quite sure my mother wasn't a dwarf. I would've known it if that was the case.

"Get on the ponies, all of you", Thorin commanded.

"I'm so sorry", Bilbo suddenly said, "but I've forgotten my hat, I don't have monies, and I forgot my handkerchief. I didn't find the message before 10.45, to be exact." I sighed and nearly wanted to slap him. Why did he always have to be so _exact_ about everything? And besides, he hadn't been awake before then.

"Forget about being exact", Dwalin grunted. "Don't think about it. You'll get used to be without handkerchiefs and a lot other things before this journey ends. And about that hat, I have an extra cloak which you can borrow." I smiled, and then I frowned when I glanced at the pony.

"I've never-" I stopped and a small gasp escaped me when Kili easily lifted me up on the pony, before mounting his own.

So we began our journey. We rode away from the Shire that early morning in the end of April, with fully loaded ponies. Bilbo got to borrow a dark green cloak from Dwalin, and I got a dark brown cloak from Kili, together with a belt and a dagger. Both cloaks were too big for me and Bilbo, and I could only think about what Bilbo's father, Bungo would've said if he spotted him then.

We hadn't been riding for long, before Gandalf appeared on a white horse, and what more was, he brought with a lot of handkerchiefs, he had Bilbo's hat, and to me he had taken with an extra dress, something I hadn't thought about at all, but was very thankful to. After that, we continued and everything seemed much lighter. Balin told stories, and the dwarves often sang. Like that we went on many days, of course with stops to eat.

It was one of those stops – I had no idea of what day, 'cause I had lost the count – and in south I could see heavy rain clouds. I glanced over at Bilbo. Balin was telling a story about Kili and Fili when they were younger. The old dwarf had told at least fifteen such stories, and I wondered if all what he said really had happened.

"...and when he opened the door, he found her there, half naked!" All the dwarves, except Kili laughed. The story was about something Kili had done when he was younger, and I felt really sorry for him when I saw how deeply he blushed.

"I didn't know she was changing", he muttered without looking at any of us. It had to be really embarrassing. I rose from my place. At first any of the others didn't notice, but then Bilbo spotted me from the other side of the fire.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a strict tone. I sighed.

"Not further than the small river between the trees", I replied as I began walking away from them. "I need some cold water and maybe a bit silence."

"Could I come with?" Kili quickly asked, and I glanced at him over my shoulder. I smiled. Of course he didn't want to be there when such embarrassing stories were told. I nodded and he rose. Fili didn't ask to follow us, but he didn't need to either. The two followed after me out of the clearing where the small camp was, and to the small river. The water was clear, the dark grey stones at the bottom were round, and when I sat down and picked up one of them, they were smooth and reflected the sun which shone at the opposite side of the dark clouds.

Kili sat down beside me, and Fili sat at a trunk on the other side of me. I sighed and closed my eyes as the sun warmed my face. I ran my hand through my long, dark brown hair and sighed again, but this time of annoyance. "I should've brought with something to put up my hair with", I muttered to myself, still with my eyes closed. Suddenly a hand ran through my hair. My eyes flew open and I glanced at Kili.

"Sorry", he said with a small smile. I felt a bit confused. "I mean, if you were thinking about something important." Then I smiled. "But if you want, I can put up your hair." I felt my eyes lit up.

"Can you do it?" I asked. It was nothing but a whisper. At the other side of me, Fili laughed.

"If he can do it? He does it all the time. He's the one braiding my hair." Fili showed me one of his braids. "He's really good at it."

"Fili, please. I'm not that good", Kili argued.

"Yes, you are!" I said before they could start any argument, something which could happen between even the best of friends. "Could you put up my hair?" I asked nearly breathless. It was just then I remembered that I had nothing to put it up _with_. Kili grinned and took a small leather bag from his belt. He opened the bag. Inside I spotted small metal things, and I wondered what he was going to use them for. Then he pulled my hair back and I closed my eyes.

"Tell us about yourself", Fili said. "Would you?" I smiled, but didn't turn my head to look at him, 'cause it would probably ruin everything for Kili.

"There isn't that much to tell", I told them. "When I was twelve years old, Bilbo adopted me. I have no memories from my first years, even if some actions seems known when I do them, but then I can't remember why." For a few seconds I only stared into the forest at the other side of river. "Anyway. I grew up in the Shire, and lived in the Bag End with Bilbo. He learned me everything I needed to know, and even if I was, and still am, higher than most hobbits at my own age, the other in Bilbo's family accepted me. So there I lived. I tried to make friends with some of the girls, but even if I knew them, we never became really friends. There was only one I could call a friend." I smiled when I thought about the moment I and Merry had outside the gate. "Merry. He's a few years older than me, but he took care of me when Bilbo wasn't there, and we became really good friends." The silence lay upon us.

"That's an interesting story", Kili finally said. I laughed quietly.

"I guess it's nothing compared to a dwarf's life. Couldn't you tell me about your lives? Where you grew up and such things?"

"Fili can. He's good at that", Kili replied as he continued with my hair.

Fili chuckled. "There's not so much to tell. We grew up in the Blue Mountains further west, together with our mother, Dís, our father, Ferrin, and uncle Thorin. Uncle Thorin and dad were often away for longer periods, working to earn money for the family. You know, it was one of those times Kili was born. I was five years old, and I was also the first after mum to get to hold him. He was so cute and-"

"Would you just shut up and continue the story?" Kili asked, and I didn't need to see his face to know that he was blushing. Fili chuckled again.

"If you wish. When uncle Thorin and dad returned, dad had somehow gotten badly injured. It was just a few days later he died during the night." Both the boys became silent for a few seconds. Then Fili continued. "Of course, mum was totally broken, and for about a month it was most uncle Thorin who took care of me and Kili. Mum slowly became herself, and our lives continued. Our lives were quite boring until my beard began to grow." He laughed. "It was always so funny how Kili would look up to me and do nearly everything to-"

"Fili", Kili growled and Fili stopped.

"Fine. I'm not going to tell it if you don't want to. Anyway. We became really close as brothers, and did nearly everything together. It was then I began to go with uncle Thorin when he went to work. The first time I went, Kili was really sad. He even locked himself into his room and told us that he wouldn't come out before I said I wouldn't go, but stay there with him and mum." Fili smiled, and I had to smile to. I could nearly see it as a movie in my mind. Kili nearly crying, running into his own room, shutting the door and shouting that he wouldn't come out before his older brother said he wouldn't go. "Kili got used to me leaving with uncle Thorin, even if he wasn't allowed to follow us yet. Nothing special happened for five years, but then this journey came up. Of course, uncle Thorin didn't want to take us with, but after many days with pleading he finally said yes. You have no idea about how happy Kili became." Fili finished his story with a small laughter, just as Kili's fingers left my hair.

"Finished", he told me satisfied. I turned to look at him. He was smiling. My hand went up to my hair and I found that he had put it up in nearly the same way as both he and Fili had, only that I had four small, thin braids in it.

"Thank you!" I said with a huge smile. Kili smiled back as he closed the leatherbag and bound it to the belt again. Then he moved to the river, dipped his hands into the cold water and washed his face.

"It's warm", he told me and Fili when we glanced at him. I giggled, but it turned to gasping when Kili splashed water at me. I jumped to my feet.

"Kili!" I yelled. He laughed and I looked down at myself. The water was dripping of my hair and the dress was nearly soaked. "You little bastard!" I quickly splashed water back at him. He stopped laughing and stared at me with wide eyes. Then a grin appeared on his face as he got to his feet, grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the water. I yelped, but held on to his arm so he too fell into it. For a while we only splashed water at each other. Fili was still sitting on the trunk, laughing. I exchanged looks with Kili. "Let's give him a bath", I mouthed. His grin became even bigger.

"Good idea. On three." I nodded. "One, two..."

"You don't dare to-" Fili began, but he didn't get to finish, because both I and Kili grabbed him and dragged him into the water together with us. "You rascals!" Fili laughed as he splashed water at first Kili, then me. The force was so great that my foot slipped and I fell. The water wasn't deep, but deep enough for me to disappear under the surface. For a few seconds everything was nothing but bubbles and unclear shapes, then I sat up. "You okay?" Fili asked, as I coughed. Then I laughed.

"Not at all." I got to my feet and pushed Fili out of balance. Kili laughed and I turned to him. His eyes widened.

"Rosie-" Before he could finish, his head disappeared under the surface for a few seconds. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled with a mean edge in it.

"There you have it, laddies", someone said behind us. Kili and Fili, still sitting in the river, glanced up to the trees, while I turned to look the same way. Most of the company was standing there, smiling and shaking heads. "Never underestimate a young lady", Bofur finished, still smiling.

"Exactly what happened here?" Thorin asked as he appeared between the trees. His eyes first landed on me, then Kili, and like the last, Fili. I watched as those blue eyes darkened. "Fili, you're the last I thought would do something like this." Fili quickly rose, followed by Kili. None of them said anything. They only bowed their heads in shame. I felt a sudden anger rise inside me. An anger toward Thorin and the way he treated the two siblings.

I went up from the river and squeezed the water out of my hair and skirt. Then I stared up at Thorin with narrowed eyes. "Thorin Oakenshield", I said, and it really surprised me when I saw how the dwarves who weren't used to me being angry, flinched. "Why don't you allow Fili to have any fun? And don't tell me it's because he's the second heir to the throne." Thorin looked totally perplex, and I was sure he hadn't expected that kind of react. He didn't say anything. "If you can't come up with anything else, then you should just shut up and let _both_ Fili and Kili have at least a bit of fun! It's possible that your own father and grandfather didn't allow you to have fun, but you really shouldn't treat Fili and Kili the same way!" As I talked, I had approached him until I stood right in front of him, pointing my finger at him. "If that's how you treat them, then you're maybe one of the worst things which could've happened to them!"

As soon as I had said it, I regretted it. How could I be so cruel and mean? I had no right to talk to Thorin like that. I took a few trembling steps backwards. Somewhere to my right I heard Bilbo mutter: "There she go again." Then I spun around and ran. It was always like that. Anger, regret and sadness went hand in hand. That was the way it was for me. I suppressed a small sob as I followed the river. Soon I was out of sight and earshot of the others. I sank down with closed eyes, sobbing uncontrolled and with tears streaming down my cheeks.

After a while I opened my eyes. It surprised me when I spotted my own reflection in the surface of the river. Eyes light red from crying, stripes down my cheeks, wet, still dripping hair. I wanted to do something. Something drastically. Whatever, just to get rid of that bad feeling. The tears welled up into my eyes again, together with the pain. I closed my eyes and put my arms around myself to try and get some comfort. Of course it didn't work.

Behind me I heard a small cough, as if someone cleared his throat. I didn't look at the person standing behind me. It didn't matter. They had all seen me totally losing my control. "I didn't mean to say all those things", I whispered. "I had no right to say it." For a while everything was silent, and I wondered if I was alone, but then the one behind me spoke, and I froze.

"No, you had no right to say it, but you made me realize that I do treat them like my father and grandfather treated me." Slowly I turned to look at Thorin. He was standing there totally calm, showing no emotions. I swallowed and didn't say anything as he turned and walked back to the clearing. Had he... forgiven me?

* * *

I had no idea about how long I had been gone, only that my clothes were still wet, that it had began to blow a bit, and that I was cold. With my arms wrapped around myself, I came to the clearing where the others were. I could feel their eyes on me, and knew they were thinking about my monologue with Thorin earlier. I shivered slightly and kept my eyes on the ground until Bilbo called me. Slowly I lifted my head. He reached me the dry dress and the dry shirt.

"You have to get changed into some dry clothes", he told me with a concerned look. I only glanced away and didn't take the dress. For a few seconds everything was silent. Then warm hands were put on my shoulders. There was no need for me to look up to know who it was. I recognized the warmth and the way Kili held me. Carefully, as if I was fragile and something which could be easily broken.

The pain grew stronger. _Don't let it out_, I told myself. _Don't let them hear!_ But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't control it. Fresh, salt tears ran down my cheeks and I fell.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed as he caught me in his arms. A few seconds later I laid close to the fire, tucked in between at least seven blankets. I didn't feel the warmth from the fire. My whole body was trembling and I gasped. My hands clenched one of the blankets. I didn't feel the tears running down my cheeks, and I barely heard the others talking around me.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Kili asked. I wanted to answer him. Wanted to tell him I would be all right in a few hours, but I couldn't gather myself enough to form any sentence. No. I couldn't give up. For God's sake, I couldn't give up.

"B-Bilbo", I finally managed to whisper, in between gasps. A nearly invisible shadow moved away from me.

"Bilbo, she's calling you." I could hear how concerned Dori sounded as he said it, but to me it didn't matter. Not when warm hands carefully took my small, pale hands. I gasped again. Why did it have to hurt so much? Bilbo held me close and gently rubbed my back.

"It hurts", I whispered. My hands clenched the fabric in his vest. Tears ran down my cheeks and made his vest and coat wet.

"Shhh, it'll be okay." He placed a kiss on the top of my head. For a few seconds I opened my eyes, but then I quickly closed them. A moan escaped me and Bilbo held me closer.

"Where's... Fili and... Kili?" I managed to ask, still in a whisper.

"We're here", Kili replied and a hand was gently placed on my shoulder. It was truly the worst time during my life that far. I felt the cry in my throat. I couldn't let it out. I couldn't... There was no way I could hold it back. I pulled away from Bilbo, and it felt as if the cry ripped up my throat. My hands scratched over my chest, but I had no idea of what I was doing. Vaguely I noticed someone taking my hands and holding them. Everything hurt. The pain was overwhelming. Finally I fainted and the darkness took me.

* * *

I blinked a few times before I slowly sat up. I was sitting close to Fili and Kili, who both were awake, even if it sky was dark and covered with stars and a friendly moon. When I glanced around again, I could see that most of the dwarves were awake, while a few were sleeping. There was a sparkling, warm fire between us, and it made everything look warmer and more comfortable. It didn't look as if any of the others had noticed that I was awake.

Suddenly I heard howling and I froze.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked from between the ponies at the other side of the fire.

"Orcs", Kili replied and my eyes darted to him.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked with a small whimper. Both he and I knew very well what and who orcs were.

"Throat-cutters", Fili said with a nearly dangerous expression. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep", Kili added. "Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." My eyes widened and I stared into the darkness around us. However, my head snapped back to the two brothers who laughed quietly.

"You think that's funny?" a voice asked and I turned to Thorin. For a second I thought his eyes were on fire. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it", Kili said, and I could tell he was ashamed.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin turned his back to us and walked out of the fire light, so we only could see his shadow standing there.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin have more cause than most, to hate orcs", Balin said. I felt my heart pounding fast in my chest. I could still hear the howls, and I didn't like how close they sounded.

I pulled the blanket closer around myself and covered my mouth with it, most because I didn't want them to hear the small whimper. However, Fili and Kili being the youngest of the company, easily heard it. Kili's dark brown chocolate eyes met mine and I knew he saw the fear in my eyes. He turned to Fili and nudged him in the side. Then he nodded toward me. Fili moved a bit so there became more space between the two of them. I rose, still with the blanket around myself, and moved over to the empty place between them.

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain", Balin began, and I understood a story was about to be told, "King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But the enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by a legion of orcs, led my the most violent of all their race. Azok the Defiler." Only the name made me shiver, and I tried not to think about how he looked. "The giant had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." Balin took a short pause and eyed me, Fili and Kili. "We were leaderless, defeated and death were upon us. That was when I saw _him_." Balin's eyes turned to Thorin who was still standing there, watching the lowlands. "A young dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone. His armour bent, wielding nothing but an old oaken branch as a shield." Again he paused, but this time it seemed as if he was trying to regain the memories. "Azok the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin wouldn't be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated."

My eyes, still wide, turned to Thorin. When I thought about all he had seen, all the death he had experienced, it didn't surprise me that he hated orcs, and especially Azok. The Pale Orc.

"But there was no feast", Balin said, and I who had thought the story was ended, turned back to him. "No song that night, for our dead was beyond count and grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then: There is one who I could follow. There is one, who I could call King." Balin's eyes were fixed on Thorin as he turned back to the fire and us. His eyes met my eyes for a few seconds, and it was as if he said: _That's why I am so strict with Fili and Kili._ I didn't understand what he meant with it. It was nothing I could tell with words. It was a feeling. A feeling we shared for a few seconds.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked, and I noticed he still looked scared. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from where he came", Thorin replied as he made his way back to the camp fire. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." He sat down at the opposite side of the fire. For a while everything was silent, but then he spoke again. "Give the girl some food." At this, Kili jumped to his feet, and just a few seconds later a bowl with warm soup was handed me. I glanced up at Kili and smiled.

"Thanks", I whispered as I took it. I ate in silence, and nobody said anything. When I finished, I put the empty bowl at the ground, and then pulled the blanket closer around me. "I'm so cold", I muttered.

I didn't expect any of the others to do anything about it – it was, after all, nothing but a statement, but Kili took my hands in his rough, warm hands. He breathed at my hands and I felt myself blush. "Do you... like me?" I asked, totally perplex. He smiled.

"Maybe." Then he let go of my hands, took his own blanket and put it around us.

**Some time later...**

"Looks as if you finally grew up", Fili said with a smile as he send Kili and Rosie a considering look.

"What do you mean by that?" Kili asked and blushed. Fili chuckled.

"Who would ever thought that my baby brother would care for anyone else than himself?" Fili replied. Kili blushed even more, but it disappeared when he glanced down at Rosie who was laying there, so close to him, with her head on his arm, covered with the same blanket as he, sharing the warmth.

"Could you please tell me what you mean by that?"

"You fell in love", Fili replied with a relaxed smile as he leant his back against the cave-wall behind him. Kili's head snapped up, and he blushed again.

"That's not true! I'm not... I wouldn't..." He stuttered, and it looked as if he was trying to form some sentence, but then he glanced down at Rosie's sleeping face, and he relaxed a bit. Gently he stroke some of her brown hair behind her pointy ear. Her light brown skin was smooth under his fingers, and she seemed fragile. Maybe there was something in what Fili said. "You're right", he whispered, still with his eyes on Rosie's peaceful, sleeping face. Her long, black eyelashes, her thin, nicely curved eyebrows and her beautiful red lips. For a second he was tempted to lower his head and let his own lips meet her. Taste her lips, and find out what they tasted like. Then he pushed the idea away. "In a way, you're right. I think."

He lifted his gaze and met Fili's brown eyes. "It's confusing. In a way, I want to..." He stopped when his eyes widened in realization of what he nearly said.

"You want to..." Kili glanced away and blushed. "Come on. It can't be something that embarrassing that you can't tell me."

"In a way, I want to love her", Kili muttered. He slowly lifted his head until his eyes met Fili's. In his brother's face there was only space for two expression. Shock and disbelief.

* * *

**So, what ya think? Hope you liked it, and please. Leave a review. I'd love to read what you think of my story.**

**Anyway, as I said in the beginning, next chapter might not turn out as you expect. I feel quite evil for making you wait for that, 'cause it isn't finished yet. **

**See you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah! See what I managed! I've finished another chapter! I really didn't expect myself to finish it that quick, but I managed. As I said in last chapter, this might turn out a bit different from what you thought. I'm not going to spoil it, I'll only let you read it.**

**Please, enoy - if you can.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I blinked and sat up as I heard someone laugh, and someone else exclaiming: "Rosie!" On each side of me I heard someone groan. I glanced at the two laying there. Kili on my left side, and Fili on my right. Kili had been holding around me, and we had been sharing the same blanket, while Fili had his own blanket to cover up with. First I became really nervous, but then I remembered why we had been laying so close. I had been nothing but an icicle.

"What's going on?" Fili asked tired, while Kili rolled over on his back and blinked at the morning sun.

"Good morning", Bofur said with a grin. "Have you slept well?"

"Rosie, what do you think you're doing?" Bilbo nearly shouted. That awoke Kili who sat up and glanced at first me, and then the blanket covering us. His face reflected my own shock and confusion. Then his expression changed and he stared at Bilbo.

"Do you have any problems with Rosie sleeping here?" he questioned in a protective tone.

"She isn't grown yet!" Bilbo exclaimed. "And besides, I won't allow her to sleep that close to anyone else than the one she'll marry!" I felt my heart sink.

"Fine, then", Kili said. He threw the blanket away, got to his feet and held his hand out to help me up. I couldn't believe what I heard. Kili actually said it was okay? I laid my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. Suddenly I stood so close to him that I could feel his warm breath over my face. I swallowed and stared wide eyed up, into his dark brown orbs. Again I got the feeling of melting. "But I wish I could be the one." His voice was so low that if I hadn't noticed his lips moving, I would've thought it was nothing but my imagination. My heart leapt into my throat.

"Kili", I whispered. Then I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His words rang in my head and I closed my eyes. _But I wish I could be the one_. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

For a few seconds I thought I heard his heart pounding, but then I heard his voice instead, soft in my ear. "We should pack our things and get going." I let go of him. He smiled that small smile of his. That smile which made his eyes twinkle in a mischievous way. "You know that I love you?" he asked, still with that smile. I punched him lightly in the arm and managed to make a small laughter.

"Come on, big brother. Let's gather our things before Thorin gets too mad at us." Both Kili and Fili grinned.

"Good idea", Fili replied.

As I went to pack my few things, I noticed Fili whisper something to Kili. Something that made Kili blush, even if he tried to hid it. Fili grinned and quickly jumped aside when Kili threw a blanket after him. I shook my head and continued to pack my bag which I then tied up on the back of the pony I had got. Her name was Caramel.

"Rosie?" someone asked behind me. "Would you like to-"

"No!" another voice interrupted when I turned to face Kili. "She won't go with the two of you again." I frowned and glanced at Bilbo. Why did he say that? Didn't he want me to be happy? Didn't he want me to have friends? "Rosie, I'll wait for you together with Minty." Bilbo turned and disappeared between the other dwarves, ponies and luggages.

I sighed and closed my eyes before turning back to Caramel's straps. Suddenly I understood why Bilbo didn't want me to get some closer relationship to Kili or Fili. Bilbo wanted me to marry Merry.

"What was that about?" Kili asked, still standing behind me.

I hesitated in a few seconds, before saying: "Bilbo wants me to say yes to Merry's question." It wasn't louder than that he could hear it. For a while no one answered me, and I thought I was alone. That Kili never had been there.

"What did he ask about?" I nearly didn't hear what he said.

"I-I..." Suddenly I felt unsure. Unsure if I should tell it to Kili. Somehow I knew he wouldn't be really pleasant of hearing it. Warm, rough hands were put on my shoulders and my eyes closed. I felt so safe in his warm presence. He could protect me. He could help me. He could...

"Did he propose to you?" His voice was soft and so close to my ear that I could feel his warm breath across my cheek. I managed to make a small nod. "You're not going to say yes, are you?" I swallowed. Somehow I knew he wouldn't like my answer.

"I think I'm going to say yes", I whispered, "'cause I don't think anyone else will propose to me. But on the other hand... There is a feeling growing inside me. The feeling of being owned when I marry him. I don't want that." I swallowed again. "However, if that's what Bilbo want, then I'm willing to give up my freedom." Kili let his arms slid down from my shoulders, until they restet around my waist instead. I leant the back of my head against his collarbone, and laid my hands over his, still with my eyes closed.

"What a polite, suppressed and silent creature you are", Kili murmured against the top of my head. "The opposite of most dwarves, and hobbits too, I suppose."

"I guess you would never be like that. Give up your freedom for someone else." He chuckled softly.

"There are only two persons in the whole Middle Earth I could do something like that for", he replied. "The first is Fili, and the other is a beautiful, young girl I met." When he said this, I felt a strong sadness close around my heart. I couldn't tell why. I couldn't describe it. It only was there, together with the knowledge that I could never be his One. I wasn't the one he spoke of. _A beautiful, young girl._ I was young, but I wasn't that beautiful. There were many other who were much more beautiful than me. I opened my eyes and felt them water. Did I really want to be his One? Could it be true that I had fell in love with him? It didn't matter anyway. There was another girl he had fell in love with. Some young dwarf with a good look and all those things.

I blinked. Then I realised myself from his arms, took Caramel and hurried away from him. The tears ran down my cheeks. Kili was probably quite confused. He wouldn't understand my feelings. Bilbo would think Kili had hurt me, and in a way he had.

"Rosie, wait!" Kili exclaimed behind me. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer, only made my way through the crowd, and kept my head bowed. I didn't want them to see my tears. "Did I say anything wrong?" He grabbed my upper arm, but I yanked it free, still without looking at him. "Why don't you tell me what happened?!" I could hear how frustrated he sounded, and it made me angry. Didn't he understand? Was he too stupid to understand what I felt? Wasn't it so obvious?

"I shall tell you what happened." I turned to him, still with my head bowed. Slowly I lifted my gaze until I stared into his dark eyes. Until he could see the tears and the pain in my face. "_You_ happened!" I yelled. The confusion and anger was written over his face.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice rising. I could see how his fists clenched.

"I wish I never met you!" I replied. Then I pulled off the cloak, the belt and the dagger too. The things he had given me. "And those things", I said, before throwing them at him. "I don't want them, 'cause they remind me of a dwarf who broke my heart!" Then I spun around and rushed off to find Bilbo.

"Rosie?" Bilbo asked when he spotted me. "What happened?" I didn't say anything, only let go of Caramel, rushed over to Bilbo and nearly fell into his arms. He would always be there. He would hold me just as he always had. He would protect me from all which could hurt me. He had been right in trying to keep me away from the dwarves. In trying to keep me away from Kili.

"You were right", I sobbed. "You were right in trying to keep me away from all of this!" Bilbo gently rubbed my back as he hushed on me.

"So now you know that I only want to help you?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"I want to go home", I whispered. Before Bilbo got the chance to answer, we were told to get on the ponies and continue the journey.

We hadn't been travelling for long, when the rain came. It was heavy, and everybody and everything became soaked in a matter of minutes. "'Ere, Mr. Gandalf?" Dori asked from the front where he rode beside Nori. "Can't you do something about this accursed rain?"

"It's raining, Master dwarf", the wizard replied, seemingly unaffected by the weather. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo questioned beside me. I felt a strong urge to smack him, and would probably have done it, if it wasn't for my low mood. Not that it wasn't low in the rest of the company, but after the short argument I had with Kili, it felt as if nothing matter anymore.

"What?"

"Are there any other wizards?"

"There are five of us", Gandalf replied and turned to glance back at Bilbo. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are two blue wizards..." He paused for a few seconds. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked from under his wet hood.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard?" Bilbo inquired. "Or is he more like you?" This time I gathered myself enough to send him a glare, and breathed: "Don't be so rude."

"I think he's a _very_ great wizard", Gandalf replied and didn't sound offended by Bilbo's question, "in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps an eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too, because evil will always try to find a foothold in this world."

Again the silence fell upon the company, and we continued. What else could we do? I sighed and kept my gaze on Caramel's wet neck in front of me. Her fur had the colour of caramel when it was dry, but her mane was dark brown, nearly black when it was wet. I found myself daydreaming as we went on.

* * *

_I was back in Hobbiton. It looked as if we never had left in the first place, and I noticed the pain wasn't there. "I'm home!" I shouted. I expected Bilbo to appear in the doorway, but instead a young hobbit appeared. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown, slightly curled hair down to his shoulders. He had no fur on his feet, wore shoes and he reminded me of someone._

"_Mummy!" he exclaimed happily as he ran toward me. Somehow it didn't surprise me. I laughed, knelt down and hugged the boy._

"_Hello, Thrain. Have daddy and Thror been nice while I was gone?" I asked in a joking tone. The boy grinned when I rose, his hand in mine._

"_Yes", Thrain said. "Daddy took us out for a small walk, and guess what? We met uncle Fili!" The small boy continued talking about the days events when we entered the house. I let go of his hand and closed the door behind me._

"_Rosie", a voice said from the door which led to the living room. "What took you so long?" I smiled as I went toward the man standing there. He had dark brown chocolate eyes, long, dark brown hair and dark brown beard. Truly not a hobbit. He put his arms around my waist and gently placed a kiss on my lips._

"_Eww", another child said and made a grimace. "Can't you do that in privacy?" I glanced at the boy standing in the door, beside Thrain._

"_One day, Thror, you'll find a pretty, young girl, and-"_

"_Oh, shut up", the boy said annoyed as he turned his back to me and the man. If I only could remember his name. "I'll take Thrain out for a walk", Thror said as he exited the hobbit hole, together with his younger brother. The door closed behind them and I turned my attention back to the man. He smiled and his eyes glimmered mischievously._

"_Shall we continue from where we were interrupted?" I asked with a small smile._

"_Why not?" he replied. All of a sudden, he turned me around, lifted me into his strong archer-arms and held me in bride style. "My little burglar." He grinned._

"_Kili!" I chided with a laughter. "That was years ago."_

"_Ten years", he replied, still with that grin. "Do you remember-" I took his face in my hands and cut him off by pressing my lips against his._

"_Right now", I replied softly, "I don't want to remember."_

* * *

I blinked when someone shook me. Confused I turned and glanced at Bilbo's smiling face. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" I blinked again. Then I straitened, yawned and rubbed my eyes. "How did you manage to fall asleep during that rain?" I glanced at Bilbo.

"Have no idea", I replied groggily, before giving my attention to the surroundings. It had stopped to rain. We were at the edge of a small forest, and there was also a small, half ruined house there. It was still daylight, even if the sun soon would begin to sink in the horizon. "Where is Gandalf?" I asked when I realized the old wizard was nowhere to be found. That had to be the first time the others looked after him, 'cause they hadn't seen him disappear. A few feet away I heard Thorin mutter something about "disappearing wizards" and "not telling where he's going".

"We'll camp here for tonight!" Thorin announced and got of his pony. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies, and make sure you stay with them." He gave the siblings a strict look, and they quickly began to tie the ponies to the trees around.

I found myself following Kili with my eyes, and a lump appeared in my throat. _Heart breaker_. That was what he was. A heart breaker. I hated myself for having feelings for him and just wanted to turn away and run. Run to a place where someone would take me into a warm embrace, hold me and tell me everything would be fine. I wished Kili could be the one. I groaned and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Why did it have to be Kili, of all persons?

"Anything that matters, lassie?" a known voice asked beside me. I had opened my eyes which still were on Kili, but quickly turned it away from him, even if I knew Bofur had seen it. "You like him", he said silently. I only nodded. What else was there to say? "And he likes you." This time I shook my head. "No?"

"Well..." I cleared my throat before continuing. "He said there was a young girl he liked. A beautiful girl." The last was nothing but a whisper, and I felt my eyes water. "That would never be me. I'm not his One." Bofur gently put his arms around me. He didn't say: "But don't you know that you're the most beautiful creature he's ever seen?" He didn't tell me that Kili for sure liked me. He only held me.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Further or later he'll realize that you're the best that ever happened to him."

"But", I sobbed. "That can take years, and then I'm already married!" I felt how Bofur froze in a few seconds, but then he rubbed my back.

"Don't think about it", he told me. "You'll go with us all the way to Esgorath, and there is a long way. You two still have a lot of time to find each other." I swallowed and nodded. "Come now. Let's go and see if Bombur have began making some food." Again I nodded, before drying away the tears. I didn't look over at Fili who was sitting on an old trunk, his back against a tree, watching the ponies with a pipe in his mouth, and at least not Kili who was leaning against another tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching me and Bofur carefully.

I plopped down beside Bilbo and leant my head against his shoulder.

**Nearly at the same time...**

Fili glanced up at Kili who was standing there, looking tense, and not his usual joyful himself.

"Do you think she really meant what she said?" Kili asked, looking after Rosie who was lead away by Bofur. Kili's jaw tightened a bit and his eyes were sad and dark. "When she said she wished she never had met me..."

"She sounded quite serious about it", Fili replied and blew a ring of white smoke toward the sky. Again he glanced up at Kili. The youngest dwarf was pale, and the tension made each movement he did, nearly difficult. "Where did the joyful, young dwarf I grew up with, disappear?" At this, Kili sighed and turned his head to meet his brothers brown gaze.

"I don't know", he answered. Then he turned his head back to the other dwarves, Bilbo and Rosie sitting around the fire. For a while none of them said anything. Kili was the one to break the silence. "It feels as if a part of me disappeared when she said those things." Finally he moved away from the tree and sank down at the ground with his back against the trunk Fili was sitting on. "I brought her out of that shell she had crept into, but then I said something wrong – I don't know what – and she returned to the shell. I won't be able to bring her out again. She won't believe in me again. Never again." He put his forehead on his arms and stared down at the moss between his knees.

"What exactly did you say?" Fili asked, staring at the sky which quickly grew darker.

"We were talking about what polite creature she was, when she said she maybe would give up her freedom for another hobbit. She said she didn't think there were any persons I would do that for, and I answered: 'There are only two persons in the whole Middle Earth I could do something like that for. The first is Fili, and the other is a beautiful, young girl I met'", Kili answered, still with his forehead against his arms and his gaze at the ground.

"You said 'a beautiful, young girl'", Fili said slowly without looking at Kili. "Maybe..." He paused and frowned. Kili lifted his head and stared at his older brother.

"Maybe what?" he inquired anxiously. "Maybe what, Fili."

Fili took another few seconds before answering. "Maybe it was those words. A beautiful, young girl. Maybe she actually like you, and have feelings for you, but then she thought you meant someone else."

Kili stared at Fili with wide open, shocked eyes and half open mouth. Fili turned to look at him. Brown eyes locked with dark brown eyes. "That have to be an absurd joke", Kili finally said. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "An absurd, mad joke." Fili shrugged and turned back to the ponies. Then he froze.

**In the camp...**

"He's been an awfully long time", Bilbo said and glanced around to look after the wizard again. I had lost count on how many times he had done that.

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses", Bifur replied as he filled two bowls with stew and reached them to me and Bilbo. "Here, do us a favour and take this to the lads." I frowned at the bowl he reached me, but then I took it and sighed. Maybe I could do them that favour and bring them their food. One time. Only that one time.

I rose, took the bowl and followed Bilbo toward the edge of the woods where they were last seen. When we came in between the first trees, everything quickly became darker and I shivered a bit as I made my way after Bilbo. My small shoes weren't made for travelling, and if I didn't get a new pair soon, I would have to continue without shoes. I frowned as something sharp stung me in the foot. Not enough to make it start bleed, but enough to make it hurt. I cursed inside, something Fili and Kili had learned me, and again I cursed. Why did I have to think of them nearly each time I did something?

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked when we reached the two young dwarves. Last I spotted them, and that only happened, they were sitting at the edge of the forest, watching the ponies. Now they were standing there, staring at them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies", Kili explained. I wanted to smack him in the back of his head. Why did he have to act so stupid? Everybody had heard what Thorin said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem..." Fili said and tilted his head slightly toward Kili who I stood beside.

"We had sixteen", Kili continued, not noticing the bowl I had placed in front of him.

"Now we have fourteen", finished Fili. I narrowed my eyes at the ponies. One, two, three, four... eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Nearly panicked I searched for the missing two ponies. It couldn't be true. It had to be some joke.

"How did you manage to lose two ponies?" I asked frustrated as I hurried out between them and began searching for Caramel. She had to be there somewhere. I had tied her to the tree by myself!

"We didn't lose them!" Kili replied, sounding angry. "They were tied to the trees!" He began to name each of them as he went around in my track.

"Well, they're not now", I said, still searching for Caramel between the other furry horse backs.

"Caramel and Daisy are missing", Kili announced, just a few seconds after I realized Caramel was nowhere to be found. She was just as gone as Gandalf was. I turned to Kili who stood just a few feet away from me. The urge to do something drastically grew stronger inside me.

"How could you lose Caramel?" I yelled, closing the distance between us and smacking him at his cheek. "The others were right! You never care for anyone else than yourself!" The tears welled up in my eyes.

"She wasn't my job", Kili replied. "And besides, I wasn't the one tying her to the tree."

"Could you two please shut up and be quiet?" Both I and Kili turned to Bilbo who was the one talking. For a few seconds I wondered if the dwarves had had some influence on him, somehow. It was as if I only waited for the beard and moustache to appear on his face. In fact it was a comic idea, but then I threw it away. Bilbo was a hobbit, and hobbits didn't get beard nor moustache. "Well, that's not good. That's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No!" Fili and Kili exclaimed at once. Fili cleared his throat. "Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." I frowned and glanced from Kili to Fili, and back again.

"Well", Bilbo said and didn't look quite sure of what he should do. "It looks like something _big_ uprooted these trees." He walked over to the trees which indeed were laying there with their roots into the air.

"Well, that was our thinking", Kili quickly interrupted. He jumped aside when I lifted my hand to smack him again. Bilbo wasn't a good burglar, but I would protect him and what he said if it was right.

"Something _very_ big... and possibly quite dangerous", Bilbo continued. I nodded, but suppressed the urge to give him a small smile.

"Hey", Fili suddenly exclaimed. "There's a light!" He jumped over the fallen tree, followed by Kili, then Bilbo, and me like the last. Fili was right. There was light in between the trees, and I could spot vast, dark shadows moving around it.

"What is it?" Bilbo hissed, and I realized he was still holding the bowl with Fili's stew. He had also picked up Kili's bowl, and was now holding both of them. He was looking toward the light.

"Trolls", I and Kili said at the same time. We quickly glanced at each other, and I felt myself blush when those dark brown eyes met mine. I automatic thought about the dream I had. The dream of me, Thror, Thrain and Kili. My fists clenched and I didn't want to look at him again.

"They've got Myrtle!" Bilbo hissed as a troll moved at the other side of the tree he was pressing his back against. "I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something!"

"Yes!" Kili nodded eagerly. This surprised me positive, but it turned to resignation at the next he said. "You should!"

"Wait – wh – no!" the poor hobbit exclaimed as the two dwarves took the bowls out of his hands and pushed him out between the trees, toward the troll camp.

"Trolls are slow and stupid", Fili informed him in a reassuring tone.

"You're so small, they'll never see you", Kili continued. "It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

"And if you run into trouble", Fili said to finish it, "hoot twice as a barn owl, and once like a brown owl." I groaned, but it was so low that they didn't hear it. Didn't they understand that Bilbo couldn't hoot as an owl at all?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Before this is finished, I should tell you that Rosie's dream won't come true. Just so you know.**

**Please, I'm begging you (I think), leave a review. I'd love to find out what you think of this fanfiction. And if you don't have an account on fanfiction, you can still leave a review. Just wirte some random name in the box where it stands 'name' - or something like that - and then post what you think of it.**

**In fact I don't think I have many followers who're not on fanfiction, but it's just a little information if you're not.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating lately, but I've been on my own "journey" and had no possibilities for posting chapters. Therefore you get two chapters today! I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maybe I should follow him. Who knew what idiotic and foolish things he could end up doing? I was about to follow him out between the trees when someone grabbed my upper arm. Quickly I turned to glare at Kili who had dragged me behind a tree. "Let me go", I hissed and tried to yank my arm free. The only problem was that this time he had foreseen enough to give the bowl to Fili so he could hold both my arms. "If it's 'perfectly safe', then let go of me!" Of course he didn't reply, only dragged me back the way we came. For a while I struggled and tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"He isn't doing good", Fili whispered after peering out between the trees. "Maybe we should go and get the others after all."

"Seems as if you won't get out of this without Thorin noticing", I spatted. The two of them stared at me in shock. Suddenly Kili pushed my up against a tree.

"Rosie, I've got enough of this. Both of us have", he told me with a quick look over at Fili who nodded. "Could you please tell me what I said or did to offend you?" I shook my head, and his grip around my shoulders tightened. I turned my face away so he wouldn't see the angry and sad tears in my eyes. "Rosie." I quickly glanced up at his face. Earlier he had had an angry expression, but now it had softened and I could see love and affection. "Please." I closed my eyes and a tear ran down my cheek.

The moment was interrupted by a roar. In his shock, Kili let go of me. I gripped the chance, unsheathed the dagger he had in his belt, and darted back to Bilbo. I heard both the siblings shout after me, but didn't turn. I had to help Bilbo. He was the only person I had left. He was the only I could rely on.

As I came closer to the clearing, I slowed until I stopped just behind a tree. I peered around it. My hand clasped over my mouth just before a gasp escaped me. Bilbo was being held upside down by one of three trolls. It was then I heard a shout from the other side of the guarded area where the ponies were. "Drop him!" I recognized Kili's voice. He looked rather dangerous when he glared at the trolls, from under his dark brown hair, pointing a sword at the trolls. "I said DROP HIM!" Then Bilbo was thrown at Kili who tried to catch him, something which resulted in both of them falling to the ground. _At least it wasn't too hard for them to fall_, I briefly thought, 'cause my attention was dragged toward the other dwarves who burst out between the trees, attacking the trolls.

I wondered if I should join in. A part of me told me that I was a part of the company, and should therefore help them, while the other part of me told me to stay out of trouble. I tried to decide if I should join, or if I should stay out. It ended with the other part winning. I made myself as small as possible, and watched the fight as it developed.

The dwarves seemed to be doing extremely good as they dogged around the trolls. I guessed there was no need to worry for them. Instead I looked for Bilbo. First I could see him nowhere, but then I spotted him. He was at the other side of the guarded area, trying to let the ponies free. I felt really proud when he pushed up the grind and let the poor animals out. The feeling, however, disappeared when I realized a troll had escaped the battle and was making his way toward Bilbo. I heard myself cry Bilbo's name, telling him to watch out, but my voice didn't come far through the other sounds. The troll roared, and the other two joined in.

"Bilbo!" a voice yelled, and I recognized it as Kili's. The dwarves had been pressed together, and all of them stared at Bilbo – who was held by two of the trolls – in shock and confuse. The youngest of the dwarves still held his sword drawn and ready to attack.

"No!" Thorin exclaimed, grabbed Kili by his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Lay down your arms", the troll with empty hands said. "Or we'll rip his off." I gasped, but none of the others heard it. At least except one. Kili's head barely turned, but he didn't look in my direction, as if he knew I was hiding there.

I turned my attention back to Bilbo. The fear was written over his face, and it was that kind of fear I had never seen before. That fear which made me feel hopeless and cold inside. The dagger fell out of my hand, and down at the ground in front of my knees. It was hopeless. They wouldn't survive it either way. They could lower their weapons, but then they'd become troll dinner, or they could continue fight, and for sure die.

With a furious look at Bilbo, Thorin slammed his sword into the ground, followed by twelve other. Kili threw his sword to the ground with a more anger than the others, and when I glanced at the others, I spotted Ori let go of his slingshot. It was kind of cute.

"Build the fire, boys", the same troll as before, commanded. "We'll feast tonight." At this, they began shoving some of the dwarves into potato sacks, together with Bilbo, while the remaining dwarves were put over the fire. I was the only left, and it seemed totally hopeless. Where was Gandalf when he was needed?

I glanced down at the dagger in front of me. Maybe... Before I could think more about it, I grabbed it, rose and went out on the clearing. There came different exclaims from the others, but most of them told me to run, take a pony and flee. The problem was, that was exactly what most of me wanted to do. Just turn and run. Again I told myself that I had to do something to help them. Therefore I lifted the dagger and pointed it at the trolls. They stared at me in a few seconds, then they began to laugh.

"Let's just take her and boil her", one of them said. A hand swept over me, but I quickly dived and drove the dagger into his hand. My own hands trembled. Not of effort, but fear.

"Don't judge me by the size!" I said, and was surprised how calm my own voice sounded. I straitened and glared at them. The troll I had stung, was now rubbing his hand. "You have no idea of what I'm able to do." I swallowed and tried to remember everything I had read about trolls. They lived in caves... could only move outside by night... petrified in sunlight. That was all I had.

"Come on", one of the other two trolls said. "I'm hungry. Can't we just bind her to that tree?" As he reached out for me, I jumped aside. Suddenly I stood beside Bilbo.

"Hey!" the third troll squealed. "Get away from 'em!" Quickly I bowed down until I was at the same high as Bilbo.

"Petrified in daylight", I hissed. First he looked confused, but then he nodded. Out of nowhere, a hand swept down and grabbed me. A surprised and shocked scream escaped me when I was lifted high above the ground, still with the dagger in my hand.

"So, what shall we do with her? Boil her? Eat her raw?" The troll holding me, glanced questioning at the remaining two.

"No!" someone shouted behind me. I tried to look back at the one shouting. "Let her go, you fat, stinking-"

"Fat?" the last, tiniest troll interrupted in it's squealing voice. "Stinking?"

"Drop her! She have done nothing!" Somehow those words encouraged me, and made me want to continue fight. I took the dagger in a better grip, and then drove it into the arm of the troll. It sank deep, and the troll roared in pain. He threw me and I flew through the air. In a few seconds I thought I was free, then I slammed into a tree. It was impossible to describe the pain when I slid down and ended up in a total mess at the ground. The last I knew before everything went black, was that I would die.

* * *

"Rosie! Rosie!" Someone shook my body. I wanted to open my eyes. Wanted to tell them I was okay, but I couldn't move. Not the slightest. "Rosie, please. Wake up!" I tried to open my eyes. Tried to tell Bilbo that I was okay, that he didn't need to worry about me.

"May I-"

"You just stay away from her!" Bilbo let go of me and rose. I had finally managed to open my eyes a bit, even if it wasn't enough for the rest to notice, and everything seemed blurry. The others attention had moved to Bilbo and Kili. I blinked and turned my head toward them. Even if Bilbo was lower than Kili, the hobbit had anger enough. "It's your fault she nearly died!" he yelled at Kili.

"Then what else should I do?!" Kili replied, and I heard both anger and something else I couldn't describe, in his voice. "Just lay there and watch her become boiled? Is that really what you want for her?"

"Of course not!" Bilbo replied, still that angry little dragon. "I would've asked them to let her go, not drop her!"

"Oh really", Kili exclaimed. "I'm so sorry that I didn't think about which words I used! After all, I didn't tell them to _throw_ her!"

"Kili", Fili interrupted and took his younger brother's upper arms. "Stop. It won't help her if you two start fighting." Kili looked as if he wanted to say something really bad, but then he bowed his head and let Fili lead him away from Bilbo, who turned back to me.

"Rosie?" he whispered and took my hand. It seemed as if the anger had ran out of him, and he again was a small, scared hobbit, not a dragon. "Please, Rosie, wake up!" Something wet fell on my hand, and I realized he was crying. Was he really that afraid that I maybe didn't awake? Inside me I smiled, just as something stung in my chest. I felt my heart pound faster, 'cause I knew what that meant.

_It can't happen_, I thought. _Not now!_ But it did happen. There was nothing I could do to stop it. As I slowly recovered from being thrown by a troll, the pain in my chest grew. My breath went faster and I groaned.

"Rosie?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"It... hurts", I breathed before I suddenly drew my legs halfway up toward my chest, and then let them fall because it only hurt more.

"W-where?" Bilbo questioned. "Your back?" I shook my head and swallowed, before I shut my eyes tight as the pain became stronger.

**At the same time...**

"You have to understand that it won't help your relationship if you begin to fight with Mr. Baggins!" Fili said with his hands on Kili's shoulders. Kili didn't look at him, only kept his head bowed. "Kili, look at me." Kili bit his lower lip before shaking his head. His dark brown hair danced when he did so. If he lifted his head, Fili would see it, and that would be the worst of all of it. He just couldn't.

Fili lead him further away from the others, in between the trees. "Now we're alone. Do you want to look at me now?" After a few seconds of thinking, Kili shook his head barely. Fili let out a small chuckle. "Little brother. Always so stubborn. Do you really think you can hide it from me by not looking at me? I know you soon will begin to cry." Kili froze. He had hoped that Fili wouldn't have understood it, that Fili would leave him alone. That wasn't the case. He knew that Fili wouldn't leave him when he was in that state. He never did when they were small, so why should this time be different?

A small sniff escaped him. That broke the barrier. He threw himself into Fili's arms and let him hold him. That wasn't what he as usual would've done, but this time was different. The tears ran down from his eyes as he laid his forehead on Fili's shoulder. Kili's shoulders shook with sobs. Then Fili suddenly spoke.

"Uncle, I don't think you should come right now..." That meant Thorin was there. Kili pressed himself closer to Fili and didn't want to let go of him. His older brother. His best friend.

"I would've let you take care of Kili, if it wasn't for the girl. She's asking for him", Thorin said. Kili froze. Did Rosie wanted to see him? Would she yell at him again? Would she make him feel ashamed in front of the whole company? He held on to Fili and didn't want to let go. He didn't want to face Rosie. Not then. Never again. Every hope he had had about them being together, had broke.

"Why?" Fili asked, and Kili had the feeling his brother knew what was bothering him.

"The same as two or three nights ago", was Thorin's reply. That made Kili loosen his grip on Fili. That night Rosie had been in a terrible pain. He remembered the inhuman cry, and again he heard it. He wondered if it was something he just imagined, but by looking at Fili and Thorin, he understood they too had heard it. Quickly he dried the tears, then he hurried back to the others. What had she told him about that pain? Wasn't it something about him and Fili being around lessened it?

**Back to Rosie...**

It was terrible. I was cold as an icicle, except from the chest where it felt as if a fire was burning. I wanted to remove the shirt. Probably I would've done it too, if it wasn't for Bilbo holding my hands.

A shadow fell over me and I opened my eyes for a few seconds. Above me I spotted Kili's dark brown chocolate eyes which were filled with concern. Then I shut my eyes tight as another, stronger pain went through my body. Someone, probably Kili, sat down beside me. I gasped, but no cry of pain came this time. Gently Kili lifted me into his arms and then rose. My hands automatically clenched the fabric in his shirt.

Then I fell back into the pain and couldn't feel anything else than Kili's warm presence. All I heard was his heart beating as I laid my head against his chest. He was the only one who kept me from going mad, or worse, give up and let the cool darkness in my mind take me. If I did so, I would be free. Free from the pain which always hunted me, free from the terrible guilt I felt for both Merry and Kili.

A voice rang somewhere far away, and I realized I had began to drift toward the darkness. I stopped and listened. "Rosie, come back!" Far away, but yet. It was Kili's voice. He wanted me to come back. I hesitated and glanced toward the darkness. It would be so good. Just let go of everything. Even my feelings for Kili.

"Rosie!" Another voice this time. Fili. My two brothers wanted me back and alive. They would be there for me. They would help me, maybe even understand. Or... Would they? Would they really understand my feelings and accept it? If a ghost could swallow, then I did so, before turning around, toward the voices calling for me.

My eyes flew up and my breath went fast. Above me I could see the clear, blue morning sky with the rising sun. I groaned, and then realized how dry my throat was. "Water", I croaked, and a few seconds later someone helped me to sit up and to drink. The water was cool, and the pain in my chest slowly faded away. I could finally breath normal again.

I blinked and focused on the persons around me. Fili sat in front of me, and that meant Kili had to be the one holding me. I froze. Then I pulled away from them. How could they still take care of me after all the things I had said? My eyes darted to Kili. I was sure it was nothing but my imagination, but I thought his cheek still was red after I had slapped him. Would they yell at me? Hurt me? If so, I understood very well.

"Rosie, if you continue like that, you'll only hurt yourself", Fili said with his brown eyes on me. My breath went faster and I felt the tears making their way into my eyes. Then I broke down. After a few seconds, I was lifted up and carried back to where I had been when I woke up. In Kili's arms. He held me, but I couldn't understand why. After all I had said and done... How could he still be that mischievous and protective brother he had been when we left the Bag End?

"Shhh, it's okay", Kili whispered with his cheek resting on the top of my head.

"H-how can i-it be a-after a-all I said and d-did?" I sobbed. I tried to push him away, but it was weak, and he was stronger than me.

"Because", Fili said silently. "We forgive you. Everything is forgotten." I shook my head, still sobbing.

"And", Kili whispered, "because... I love you." My breath nearly stopped. It was those three words I never had thought I would hear him say. Those three words which could heal the wound inside me.

"You do?" I asked in a whisper. It was impossible to believe. I pulled a bit away from him, so I could see his face. "I thought it was someone else." Kili shook his head. Carefully he lifted my head and stroke the tears away with his thumb. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath. My eyes fluttered a bit, and then they closed.

Behind me Fili cleared his throat. My eyes flew open and I and Kili pulled away from each other, both of us blushing. Fili grinned. "Not to destroy a really romantic moment, but uncle Thorin will get mad at us for being away for so long, not to mention Mr. Baggins."

"You're right, as usual", Kili said and got to his feet, just as Fili did. "Are you able to walk?" He glanced down at me. "Or do I have to carry you?" His eyes glimmered, and I smiled.

"If you help me up", I replied and held out my hand for Kili to take it. He too smiled and pulled me up. For a few seconds he had to support me, but then I regain my balance.

"So... Do you want the belt and the cloak? The dagger will be a problem, since the trolls are petrified, and you used it on one of them." His smile became a grin, and he laughed when I made a grimace.

"Nothing to do about that now", Fili said from my other side as we began walking back. "And by the way, you were really brave to meet them all alone." I smiled again. Bilbo would've told me never to do something that tookish again, Thorin wouldn't have said anything, but Fili and Kili commented it.

"Isn't that supposed to be my sentence?" Kili asked, still with that grin.

"Well, you didn't say it, and someone had to", Fili replied with a shrug. I laughed before hugging both of them. When we let go of each other, Kili took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders. I smiled and glanced up at him before putting my hands on his shoulders, and placing a kiss on his cheek. Then I let go of him with a small laughter and ran toward the clearing where the others were waiting. Behind me I heard Fili chuckle, and I could only imagine how Kili's face was right then.

"Rosie!" Bilbo shouted when I appeared. The others also came with happy exclaims, and before I knew it I was surrounded by dwarves asking me how I was, and if Fili and Kili treated me well. I had to laugh. Never if I had been able to imagine how they would react on me being ill.

"I'm fine, I promise", I assured them. "Could you please give me some space here? It's impossible to breath!" They pulled back so I got what I asked for.

"So what did the laddies do?" Bofur asked. I glanced confused at him. "To make you better." I frowned. What did they do?

"Well..." I began before hesitating. It would sound quite strange just to say 'they were there', but that was the only thing I could say since it was what had happened. "They didn't really do something", I said slowly. "What happened was that Kili held me, while Fili sat in front of me, and that made me better, believe it or not. As long as I have the two of them around, not only physically, but also mentally, then I'll be fine. I think."

"And we'll always..."

"...be here for you", Fili and Kili said as they appeared on each side of me, taking my hands. I smiled when Kili quickly and gently placed a kiss on my hand. I knew the others were staring, but it didn't matter. Not when Fili and Kili were there together with me.

"Yes, we're all happy that you're okay", said Thorin and stepped forward. "And we'll all do what we can to make sure you stay okay, but now we've got to get our ponies."

"And haven't you thought that the trolls must have a cave close, since they can't move in daylight?" Gandalf asked. While the others said 'no', I said 'yes'.

"You did?" Fili asked surprised.

"How did you know?" Kili questioned. I only shook my head to make them stop talking, since Thorin took the commando of the group.

"Fili, Kili, you two go scout ahead", Thorin said. "Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, you go get the ponies, while the rest of you go get the luggages. We gather here when the work is done." Together with Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bilbo, I hurried back to the camp which had been left in a hurry when Bilbo got caught by the trolls. It didn't take long time to get the things packed, and again the dwarves did it so well, that there was no sign left to tell others we had been there. At least not as I could see.

When we returned to the clearing, Thorin and Gandalf were standing there, talking quietly. They were the only being there, and I wondered how long we would have to wait for Fili and Kili. With a small sigh I decided to inspect the troll statues who were lit up by the sun. After some searching, I found the one with the dagger in his arm. I frowned. It didn't look as if the knife had turned to stone, as the trolls had. Strange. Quickly I glanced around at the others. None were looking at me. Either they had went to help Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin with catching the ponies, or they were sitting in a group, talking and often peering over at Thorin and Gandalf who still were talking quietly.

I decided I should try and get the dagger. To my surprise, it was much easier than expected, to get up. The only problem when I sat at the troll arm, was to get out to the dagger, since it was just above it's wrist. I frowned before I slowly slid out. After something which felt like minutes, my hand closed around the hilt on the dagger. I smiled and felt the triumph wash over me like a wave, but it disappeared just as quick as it came, 'cause I realized it would be very hard to get it out of the stone. The first time I tried, nothing happened. Not the second time either, but the third time it moved. A small hope appeared inside me and I tried again. Nothing happened, and the hope disappeared. I tried a fifth time, and to my surprise it slid out of the scar. I grinned.

"So you're not weak, after all", a voice said from underneath me. I glanced down at Kili standing there.

"When did you return?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"And when did you get up there?" he replied with a grin. I shook my head.

"Forget it", I muttered before I showed him the dagger. "Guess you want this back, then."

"Gladly", he answered. "But don't drop it." He hurried over to his own luggage, and after some searching he pulled out a belt which he moved the sheath over on. Then he returned. "Can you catch it?" he asked, ready to throw the belt up to me.

"I'll try", I said. He threw it, and I tried to catch it. The problem was that I was too late, so it disappeared between my fingers. Instead Fili caught it, and glanced questioning, first at me, then at Kili who nodded toward me. Fili grinned and threw the belt. Again I missed, but this time Kili caught it.

"Maybe I should just let you drop that dagger", Kili said, holding the belt and sending me a look which clearly said he didn't think I would be able to catch the belt.

"One last time", I begged. He smiled before throwing it again. This time I managed to catch it. "Is it you two who can't throw, or me who can't catch?" I asked with a grin as I strapped the belt around my waist, and put the dagger back into its sheath.

"You who can't catch", Fili and Kili replied immediately and I laughed.

"Fine", I said. "You won. Guess I'll have to train on that part." The two of them laughed. "Kili?" He stopped laughing and glanced questioning up at me. "Will you catch me if I jump?" He stared up at me as if he thought I was going insane, but then he grinned.

"Come on", he encouraged me. Slowly I let myself slid off the arm, until I barley managed to hold on.

"Rosie, no!" Bilbo shouted from the other side of the clearing, just as I let go and fell. The first though which went through me, was that I would die if Kili didn't catch me, but then I enjoyed the few seconds, and I enjoyed it even more when Kili actually caught me.

"Wow, I guess you were right", I teased. "That you're good at throwing and such things, while I'm really bad at catching."

"Right", Fili said as he came over to us. We laughed and I put one arm around Kili's neck, the other around Fili's neck, and pulled them together in a hug. When we let go of each other, Kili put me down on my own feet. "And now", Fili said with an important expression. "We'll leave you to deal with an angry Mr. Baggins." I spun around. Fili was right. Bilbo was on his way toward me.

"Rosie Baggins!" he shouted. "How dare you do something like that? You could've died!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Uncle Bilbo, Kili said he would catch me, and I-"

"And that's another thing!" Bilbo interrupted me. "I don't want to see you together with them anymore!" I froze. Then I shut my eyes and felt how I started to shiver. Being without Fili and Kili meant pain, and pain meant possibly death. I shook my head and took a tentatively step back. Warm arms were wrapped around my waist and I stopped shivering. I opened my eyes.

"Can't you just accept it?" I whispered with my eyes on Bilbo. "They are my friends, and you can't keep me away from them!" I swallowed when my eyes watered. "You always wanted me to have friends, and when I finally got friends, you don't want me to be with them. So what do you want me to do?" Bilbo stared at me for some seconds. Then he shook his head, turned and walked back to Myrtle.

I turned to Kili and buried my face in the warm fabric covering his chest. I shook with silent sobs, and Kili continued to hold me. Why was everything all of a sudden so difficult? What had made Bilbo change? Why didn't he want me to be with Fili and Kili?

Another pair of arms were wrapped around me and Kili, and Fili's voice reached my ears. "It's okay. He'll understand, further or later, and until then, you can just go with us. Don't you think so?" I managed to make a small nod, then I turned to Fili and hugged him.

"Thanks, brother", I muttered with my eyes closed.

"No problem", he replied. "You're, after all, our little sister, aren't you?" I nodded before I released myself from them and dried the tears.

"We should get moving", I said with a small nod toward Thorin who was looking at us with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe that's a good idea", Kili whispered. He and Fili began to laugh, something that made me laugh a bit. "Come on."


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this fanfiction. I've heard nothing on the last four or five chapters from others than Labbetussa, and it really bothers me.**

**Please read my note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We had followed Fili and Kili to the place where the door to the troll cave was. There was only one problem. We were stuck outside it. Even if all of us had tried to push the door up, while Gandalf tried every spell he remembered, it didn't work. I was about to say that maybe it was a bad idea to come there, and that we should continue on our journey, when Bilbo spoke up.

"Do you think this can be used for something?" he asked, and held up a key which could be small for a troll, but huge for a hobbit. "I found it on the ground close to the fire."

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" the dwarves exclaimed. I hid a small smile and shook my head in silence. Bilbo was a strange hobbit, no doubt in that. I watched as Gandalf took the key and put it in the keyhole. The door swung up, and most of the company entered. I stayed outside, together with Fili and Kili who were put to watch the ponies again, and Bilbo who didn't want to go inside. I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a small look inside, so I peered in through the open door. Bones were laying on the floor, and the air was filled with a terrible stench. On the shelves and the floor there was a lot of food, mixed with gold, silver, diamonds and other treasures. On the walls there hang clothes which had to be too small for the trolls, and I swallowed when I thought who the clothes could've been on. Between the clothes there hang swords in different sizes. Two of the swords had caught the interest of Gandalf and Thorin.

I shuddered and quickly turned away from the cave. This, however, was only to face Bilbo. For a few seconds we only stared at each other. "Hi", I finally said, and my voice was thin. I wondered why Bilbo had come to talk to me, and at the same time I was afraid he might decide he wanted to bind me to Myrtle so I wouldn't go with Fili and Kili.

Bilbo took a deep breath before looking into my eyes. "Rosie", he began. "I've decided that you _can_ go with Fili and Kili, but I still want you to marry Merry when we return to Hobbiton."

"You can't decide who I'm going to marry!" I replied. "It's _my _life, not yours! I'm not your little, pretty girl any longer. In one year I'm grown, and I have to start and take responsibility for my own life." For a few seconds we stared at each other, then, to my big surprise, Bilbo bowed his head with a sigh.

"Fine. I shall say no more, but don't come and tell me I didn't try to help you." My eyes widened. Did he really say what I thought he was saying? Did he actually say I could tell Merry 'no'? Yes. That was exactly what he had just said. With a laughter I threw myself at him and hugged him.

"I love you", I muttered into his ear. He put his arms around me and I could feel him smile. Then we pulled away from each other, just as the others bean exiting the cave. Out they carried a few small chests filled with treasures, together with the food which still was possible to eat. Bifur and Bofur also brought out some beer they had found deep inside the cave, and that lightened the mood between the dwarves.

So we decided to make breakfast, and since the dwarves were hungry it didn't matter to them what state the food was in, as long as it was possible to eat, and as long as they had some beer to drink. I and Bilbo, however, were a bit more sceptical, and ended therefore up with some fruit we had brought with us all the way from Bag End. Anyway, we sat together with the others, and to be more specific, we sat together with Fili and Kili. I didn't say much during the meal, but both Fili and Kili made a lot of jokes, and they also talked a lot with Bilbo.

After this joyful meal, we were "ordered" to get some rest before we could continue. I put the cloak under my head, just as a pillow, but didn't cover with the blanket, since it was warm, and the sun shone down on us. Most of the dwarves quickly fell asleep, but a few of them didn't. One of those, were Kili. If I turned my head, I could see him, but I didn't, since I heard him very well. He was humming some tune which sounded known, yet different, while whittling something.

"Kili?" I asked. The humming stopped, and I turned my head to look at him. He had stopped whittling, and his eyes were fixed on me. "Are you and Fili really brothers?" He frowned and his eyes got filled with confusion.

"Yes, but why do you ask so?"

I turned my gaze back to the blue sky above me. "I don't want to be rude, even if I know it might sound so, but you're... different. Fili looks more like a dwarf than... you." Quickly I glanced over at him. He didn't look at me anymore, and I knew I had hurt him.

"I've heard that before", he sighed and returned to the piece of wood and the whittling. "I've always been teased because I look too elvish."

"No!" I exclaimed, sat up and moved over to him. "You don't look elvish at all!" Gently I laid a hand against his cheek. His beard stung a bit, but it was that kind of sting which didn't hurt at all. "You look dwarfish in a different way." He lifted his gaze until his eyes locked with mine. "You're different from other dwarves, Kili", I whispered. "And that's why I like you."

"You... like me _because_ I'm different?" he whispered.

"You're that kind of man I can fall in love with", I replied and smiled a small smile. I hadn't expected him to react as he did. With no warning, he let go of the knife and the piece of wood, put his arms around me, pulled me close to him, and laid his forehead on my shoulder. First, I wasn't sure what to do, but then I smiled again, and put my own arms around him. Since he was broader than me, my arms didn't get entirely around him, but it didn't really matter. Words appeared in my head. Words of a long forgotten song:

"_I wish you could be, all you ever dreamed. Move on, no regrets, try to be the absolute best._

_Stand on your own, you can make it, be someone. Win the war in your head, that's what the wise lady said._

_There'll be times, when you can't face, the weary lights of day. But be strong and believe, you can be anything you wish to be._

_Don't let your fears hold you back. Life's not meant to be easy, find justice for what you lack._

_Time will heal the scars, be proud of who you are."_

When I stopped singing, Kili's breath told me he was asleep. Still with a small smile on my lips, I carefully released myself from him, and laid him down on the blanket he had been sitting on.

"Don't leave me", he muttered, still half asleep.

"I'll stay here until you awake", I replied in a whisper, sat down beside him with my back against a tree, and gently stroke the bang out of his eyes. He seemed small and innocent when he laid there, curled up on the blanket with his fist clenched.

* * *

I must had fallen asleep, 'cause I awoke by someone calling my name. "Rosie, we're going to continue." I blinked and glanced into Bilbo's green eyes. "Come on", he said. "We have to get moving." I yawned and slowly got to my feet. Quickly I noticed Kili's sleeping place was empty, even if his things were still there.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" I asked when I realized none of them were there. Bilbo shrugged, and I turned my gaze to Thorin, who nodded toward the troll statues. I couldn't see them between the trees, but I knew they were there.

Quickly I packed my own things, before following the path back to the trolls. Thorin had been right. Kili was sitting at the top of one of the trolls, while Fili was down at the ground, telling him to come down. I stopped and hid behind a tree.

"Kili, come down NOW!" Fili commanded.

"Not before you admit it", Kili teased with a grin. He held up something which looked like a piece of wood.

"How many times do I have to say it?!" Fili shouted furious. "I am no _lion_. How can you compare me with an animal?"

I smiled as I peered around the tree. That was the reason. Kili had told me that he often envied Fili for looking and acting like a lion, but Fili didn't want to admit it. A plan appeared in my head. After some searching, I found the largest handkerchief I had. Then I peered out behind the tree again. Kili was still teasing Fili, and Fili had became quite angry. _Like a lion_, I thought with a smile. Totally soundless I sneaked out. When Kili glanced my way, I shook my head frenetic. To my big relief, he took the hint, and Fili didn't notice anything.

I held my breath as I slowly lifted my arms.

"What are you smiling at?" Fili asked, still glaring up at Kili. I put the handkerchief in front of his eyes and quickly tied it at the back of his head. "By Durin!" he exclaimed, but didn't get to finish, since I unsheathed the dagger Kili had given me, and lightly pointed it in his back.

"Come on", I said. "Are you going to admit or deny?" Fili cursed.

"Fine, you won. I admit. I'm a lion." I laughed and sheathed the dagger. Then I helped Fili loosen the handkerchief. As soon as it was removed, Fili spun around, grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. An exclaim left me, but then I began to laugh as he tickled me.

"Stop!" I laughed as I tried to push him away.

"Fili, you heard her!" Kili shouted from the top of the troll. "Let her go!" Fili stopped, but a wide grin appeared on his face, and he didn't let go of me.

"Help!" I shouted with a smile. My eyes were fixed on Kili. "My prince, help me! Rescue me from the Evil Lion!" Both the brothers stared at me in confusion, then they laughed.

"So now it's that game", Fili commented, just as Kili replied.

"My Lady, stay still! I'll rescue you and kill the Lion!" Quickly, and much more easily than I expected, he climbed down from the troll statue, picked up a staff from the ground – there were a lot of them – and aimed it at Fili. "For the beautiful Lady of the Bag End!" he shouted and began to run.

Fili quickly picked up another staff to defend himself, and then the two brothers clashed together. At first, Kili didn't do much more than to dive or jump aside each time Fili tried to strike him, but then he began to try to hit Fili. The oldest really went into the role as " the Evil Lion", and I was sure the roars could be heard the whole way to the camp. It seemed as if I was right, 'cause after about five minutes of fighting, Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo and a few others appeared.

"For Durin's sake!" Thorin exclaimed. "What's going on here?!" He didn't get any answer, and had to watch the fight as it developed. Suddenly Fili made a mistake. He swung the staff at Kili who dived under it, and in that way Fili became open for strikes. Kili grabbed the chance and placed the staff at Fili's chest. I stared wide eyed as Fili pulled back, let go of his own staff and then fell to the ground. It seemed as if Kili also became worried, 'cause he let go of the staff and shouted his brother's name.

"Don't mind me!" Fili hissed. "Isn't it now you're going to rescue the beautiful Lady of the Bag End?" Both I and Kili smiled when we realized Fili was only playing. Kili quickly hurried over to me and went down on one knee in front of me.

"My Lady, are you okay?" he asked. I could tell he tried to sound concerned, something which didn't work really well. "The Evil Lion didn't hurt you, did he?" He helped me up. I smiled, still with my hands resting in his warm hands.

"No, my Brave Prince", I replied before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me." I pulled back. Kili's eyes were wide, and his ears turned red.

"A-any time", he stuttered. I laughed.

"Could someone please explain this to me?" Thorin asked in his deep, demanding voice. Fili got to his feet, startled since he hadn't noticed his uncle earlier.

"Uncle, we-we were only playing", Fili replied.

"And why the staffs?" Thorin demanded. Kili had moved back to Fili's side, and I had followed, clenching Kili's arm. Thorin's temperament could scare me to death. I swallowed and glanced at first Kili, then Fili, but none of them seemed to be willing to explain any further.

"Thorin", I finally said. His blue eyes moved to me, and I clenched Kili's arm even tighter. "It was nothing but a game. Fili was the Evil Lion who had caught me, the – what did you call me?" I glanced at Kili for a few seconds, but then I remembered. "The beautiful Lady of the Bag End, and Kili was the Brave Prince who should rescue the Lady by swordfight. Therefore the staffs." For a few seconds everything was silent, then Thorin began to laugh. Everybody stared at him in shock and confusion, but he only continued to laugh until he had to get support from a nearby tree. When he finally stopped laughing, he dried tears from his eyes.

"Well, then", he said and shook his head. "I believe your work is done?" Fili and Kili nodded. "Good. Let's go back. The rest of the company is waiting." When Thorin turned his back to us, Kili glanced down at me – I didn't reach him higher than the shoulders.

"I think you can let go of me now." He grinned. "I've lost the feelings in my fingers."

"Sorry!" I exclaimed and quickly let go of him. Fili chuckled, and I knew he still was a bit effected after Thorin's first stern tone. If he hadn't been, he'd laughed. I felt the heat stream into my cheeks and bowed my head. "Let's go", I muttered.

When we returned to the rest of the company, the camp was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't surprise me any longer. I had learned how good dwarves were at cleaning after themselves. As usual. We got on our ponies, and soon I was riding behind Gandalf and Thorin, together with Bilbo.

"If I'm allowed to ask", Thorin said, "where did you go when you left us?" I straightened in the saddle and listened to their conversation. That was something I had been thinking about too.

"To look ahead", Gandalf replied, and I thought I could hear a small chuckle in his voice.

"And what brought you back?" Thorin questioned.

"I looked behind", the wizard answered cryptically. I shook my head in disbelief. How was it possible?

"Excellent", Thorin muttered before continuing a bit louder. "But could you express it a bit clearer?" This time I was sure Gandalf chuckled.

"I went to search out the rout. Soon it'll be difficult and dangerous, and besides I think it is important to get provisions, since we don't have much left. But I didn't get far before I met a few friends from Rivendell."

"Where's that?" Bilbo suddenly asked.

"Don't interrupt!" Gandalf snapped. "If we're lucky, we'll reach it in a few days, and then you can find out by yourself. As I said – I met two of Elrond's folk. They were in a hurry since they were afraid of the trolls. It was them who told me that three trolls had came down from the mountains and moved to the forest, not far from the road. They had scared away all from this place, and have been waiting by the road to take peoples who came. I felt that you could be in need of me, so I looked behind, spotted the fire and hurried toward it. So now you know. Be careful in the future, otherwise you won't come far."

"Hm", was all Thorin replied at this. For a while everything was silent. "But I still don't see why _we _have to go there, to this... elven place. Why can't you just ask them to bring the provisions out to the road?"

"Thorin Oakenshield", Gandalf said in nearly the same tone as Thorin used when he as usually talked to Fili and Kili. "Do you know that you have a group of orcs hunting you? Do you know that Rivendell is the best shelter you can get, and that it would be wise to visit Lord Elrond? And besides, did you know that Lord Elrond could help us find out of the map, _and_ what stands on the swords?" This time Thorin didn't reply at all. "Then it's decided", Gandalf said in a suddenly cheerful tone. "We're going to Rivendell." Thorin quickly tried to come with protests, but Gandalf didn't listen, and soon we were lead by a cheerful wizard, and a grumpy dwarf.

By myself, I couldn't believe it. We were going to see elves! We would actually meet Lord Elrond who I had read so much about! I stopped Caramel and waited for Fili and Kili.

"You know what?" I asked. They glanced at me and shook their heads. "We're going to Rivendell!" The two brothers stared at me.

"Who've said that?" Fili finally asked as Kili made his way over to the other side of me.

"Gandalf", I replied with a smile.

"And what about uncle Thorin?" Kili asked. "Isn't he the one who's supposed to lead our company?"

"You should've seen his face. It was hilarious!" I giggled.

"I'm sure it was", Fili replied, "because he don't like elves. The dwarves who lived under the Blue Mountain don't like elves." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I asked. That had to be a story I hadn't neither heard or read yet. The two of the stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't tell us you haven't heard that story!" Kili finally exclaimed. I frowned and went through my mind. Layer of layer with memories.

"Maybe..." I muttered. "Has it something to do with the elves from Mirkwood and Thranduil betraying them?"

"Not that short after all", Kili grinned and I slapped his arm lightly.

"Fine, but those elves are from Rivendell, not Mirkwood. I've heard that elves are a merry people. I think you'd like them and their music", I said.

"Their music", Fili huffed. "It's slow and tearful. Boring. They don't have the rapid tones in their harps and flutes!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"You haven't even met an elf yet! How can you judge someone you haven't met?" I questioned, and my eyes were wide.

"Uncle Thorin have told us a lot of them", Kili replied.

"And from what you just said, he don't like elves. Therefore it's only naturally that he would tell you all the bad things about them, and not the good ones." The two of them glanced at me in confusion.

"Oh, fine", Fili finally said with another huff. "We'll give them a chance, but remember: Only _one_ chance." I smiled before hugging first him, then Kili.

"You're the best brothers in the whole world!"

* * *

**First, the song is "What The Wise Lady Said" by Angtoria.**

**As I said in the beginning, I'd like you to read this note:**

**If no one gives me feedback on this story, I'll remove it. Even if it'll hurt like **** for me, it won't matter. I know there are more than only Labbetussa who reads this, and I would be really thankful to you if you could leave a review. **

**Sincerely,**

**Katrine L.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, here I am again, with yet another chapter! I think I should say thank you for the reviews (even if some of them made me feel a bit guilty) and that I'm ****_not_**** going to remove this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

We had been travelling for one day, and I began to wonder how far from Rivendell we were. Gloin had made a sparkling, warm fire and most of the company was sitting around it. For once they were eating in silence. "Rosie", Bilbo called. "You should come and eat." I glanced over my shoulder, toward the fire, the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I'm not hungry", I muttered before I turned my attention back to the darkness laying around us. The silence lay upon the company again. "Thorin", I suddenly whispered. "I-I think I spotted something."

"What?" Thorin asked, aware.

"I don't know. It looked like pale eyes." I swallowed and took a tentatively step into the darkness. It was as if it laid itself around me and removed every sound. It was then I heard it. A growl, followed by a pain in my upper arm. I let out a cry of shock and pain as I stumbled backwards, into the firelight. I fell over something – maybe one of the bags – and landed on my back. Another growl and the head of a huge, grey and black wolf appeared. I lifted a trembling arm to protect my face.

I had been too put out by the wolf to notice the others getting to their feet and pulling out their weapons. Suddenly Thorin threw himself in front of me and attacked the warg. "Kili, shoot it!" he yelled as he dodged around the wolf, taking it's attention away from me. An arrow flew over my head, followed by a second one. The wolf fell to the ground, dead. "A scout!" Thorin growled. "That means an orc pack isn't far behind."

"Rosie!" someone shouted, and a second later I had three persons around me. Fili and Kili at one side, and Bilbo at the other. "Are you okay?" I nodded in reply to Kili, who was the one asking.

"You're bleeding!" Fili and Bilbo exclaimed at nearly the same time. I swallowed and glanced down at my upper, left arm. They were right. Three, deep scars ran across the arm. Warm, crimson blood ran down to my elbow and made my once white shirt red. After noticing all of this in a matter of seconds, I glanced up at Fili and Kili. Kili was staring at it with shock printed across his face, while Fili seemed a bit calmer. At my other side, Bilbo hadn't seen the scars. "Let me take a look at it", he demanded. I peered down at the arm, and then at Bilbo again. Then I shook my head. It had began to hurt. I winced and pressed the palm of my right hand over the three scars.

"Rosie, don't be stubborn. Let me see!" I shook my head again.

"You have never tended anything worse than small grazes", I reminded him. "You would panic if I allowed you to see this." Bilbo frowned and I could see he wasn't happy with my answer, but to my relief he accepted it and pulled away, mumbling something I didn't catch.

The dwarves had began to pack the camp so we could get moving again, and Fili had gone to get Oin so he could take a look at it. The only left together with me was Kili. He was pale and his eyes were wide. "Does it hurt very much?" he asked with a small shiver in his voice. I swallowed. At first I had been in shock and hadn't felt much of it, but now when I calmed down, it hurt like hell. I nodded. Kili bit his lower lip. I winced again, just as Fili and Oin returned.

"Hold her", Oin commanded. At first I hoped Kili would hold me, but then Fili was the one to do that. Kili only stared at my arm with wide eyes as Oin carefully removed my hand from the wound. "We'll have to cut off the sleeve", he said with a frown. "Your knife, lad." He reached out his hand to Kili, but Kili didn't move. I swallowed again and tried to fight back the tears which were making their way into my eyes.

"Kili!" Fili called. Kili snapped for air and turned his eyes away from the wound. "Your knife!" With fumbling hands Kili found the knife in a pocket. It slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground. With a sigh Oin picked it up and began cutting in the nice fabric of the shirt. Well, it wasn't really that nice any longer. It had got green and brown spots, and the dress wasn't much to look at either. I didn't care. All I knew was that it felt as if a dozen blacksmiths were hammering on my upper arm. Oin removed the sleeve. I didn't look at the wound, 'cause I knew it would hurt even more if I could see it. I groaned when Oin dried away the blood, and buried my face in Fili's arm.

"Is it possible to hurry up?" I heard Thorin ask. "The orcs aren't far away, and in this thick darkness they have better eyes than us."

"You should be thankful to her", Balin said. "If it hadn't been for her, one of us could've died." A small sniff escaped me. Something – probably the rest of my sleeve – was tied around my upper arm.

"It's okay", Fili whispered in a soothing voice. That voice of an older brother. I pulled away from him. I glanced down at my arm. It was light red from the blood, but the worst was gone. Then I glanced toward Kili. He wasn't looking at me, but his own hands which were laying open in his lap, and were shivering. I wondered why he hadn't been there for me, just as he used to. Then I suddenly understood. I moved toward him, but winced when I put pressure on my arm. Finally I sat in front of Kili. Gently I took his shivering hands in mine. He lifted his head a bit, but didn't look at me. Somehow he seemed ashamed.

"I'm sorry", he muttered.

"For what?" I asked with a frown. "You wasn't the one asking the wolf to attack me." He barely shook his head.

"No, but I should've been there to help you!" This time his eyes met mine. In those dark brown eyes I could see shame, pain and shock.

"Come on!" Thorin commanded. "We have to get moving!" I nodded and tried to rise. I hadn't managed it if it wasn't for Kili who supported me and helped me over to Caramel. Then he lifted me up on her back just as easily as he had done the first day back in Hobbiton. For a few seconds his hand rested on mine, and I realized how pale I was. I glazed into his eyes which seemed black in the darkness. It was then I knew I had lost myself in those eyes. I had been lost in them since I opened the door back in Hobbiton. Then Kili let go of me and hurried over to his own pony. I swallowed and pulled myself back to the reality, and the reality was that we had began moving into the darkness.

My arm ached as I steered Caramel after the others. Somehow I had ended up in the middle of the company, and even if I didn't see them in the thick darkness, I could hear them. The problem was that it wasn't the only thing I could hear. All around us wolves were howling and growling, while orcs were laughing and shouting in their own language. "This way!" Gandalf shouted. I turned Caramel so she would follow the wizard's voice, and before I knew what happened, I had slipped out. The relief washed over me.

Other sounds mixed with the orcs' shouts and the wolves' howling. The sound of a horn I knew I had heard before. Once long, long ago. Then I heard the clear voices of elves. My eyes widened as I recognized one of those voices, even if I didn't remember the name of the elf. Only that I had met him once, and that he had taken care of me for some while.

Without neither thinking nor wanting it, I had stopped Caramel and was staring into the darkness, toward the elves who had saved us. Someone took the reins out of my hands. I let out a small yelp and held on to Caramel's mane. She shook her head, and the next second we were in gallop again, but this time led by one of the dwarves.

I had no idea of how long we had been travelling like that, all I knew was that the sky was slowly lightening in east, and that we finally were slowing down. In the dim morning light I spotted Kili beside me, holding both his own pony's reins, and Caramel's.

"Welcome", Gandalf suddenly announced, "to Rivendell." I straightened in the saddle and tried to look past the dwarves. To my disappointment I didn't see anything else than dwarves and more dwarves. Seriously. Sometimes I got the feeling that there didn't exist any other kinds than dwarves. I sighed and slunk back into the saddle.

"Here", Kili said beside me and reached me the reins. "I suppose it's okay now." He smiled, but then suddenly became serious again. "Why did you stop?" I blinked in confusion, but then I remembered why he had taken the reins.

"I don't know..." I replied as we began making our way down toward something which looked like a small village. The elven houses standing around the road we followed, were high and made of light wood and stone. The road itself followed a river which cut the village in two. On the side we were on, there stood what I supposed were normal elven houses, but at the other side a great house was standing. There were balconies, small rivers and both huge and small waterfalls. But the most beautiful were the gardens. The bushes and trees were all filled with flowers, the colours were bright and heart warming, and it all seemed magical and unreal.

Around us the elves were singing a merry song with their clear voices. To me it didn't make much sense, and I was sure the dwarves didn't understand much either, but when I glanced at Fili and Kili, I got the feeling that they slowly had began to change their mind about elves.

"_O! What are you seeking,_

_And what are you making?_

_The faggots are reeking,_

_The bannocks are baking!_

_O! Tril-lil-lil-lolly_

_The valley is jolly,_

_Ha! Ha!_

_O! Where are you going,_

_With beard all a-wagging?_

_No knowing, no knowing,_

_What brings Mister Baggins_

_And Balin and Dwalin, _

_Down into the valley_

_In June_

_Ha! Ha!"_

_I smiled at the song, and even if the other dwarves seemed unhappy with being there, Fili and Kili were grinning. "Maybe they're not that bad, after all", Fili muttered and I smiled. Then the elves began teasing and laughing of them because of the beard. Fili and Kili's smiles disappeared. "But on the other hand..." Fili said and gave the elves a look which only made them laugh even more._

_"__Hey look at this one!" an elf suddenly said, and carelessly he lifted Kili off the pony. "He looks elvish! Are you sure you're a dwarf?" The last was meant to Kili who had froze. His jaw had tightened. I exchanged a look with Fili, then we got off our ponies. Fili dragged Kili away from the elves, and I glared up at them._

_"__That was really rude of you", I said with my hands on my hips. "You should say sorry to him!"_

_"__But we were only being honest", the elf said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "He do look elvish!" When he said that, I pulled out the dagger Kili had given me, and pointed it at the elf._

_"__Take. That. Back", I hissed. The elf took a step backward with shock painted over his face. Then I spun around, sheathed the dagger and hurried over to Fili who was standing there with his hands on Kili's shoulders. Kili was staring to the ground. "Kili?" I whispered when I reached them. He only shook his head. I sighed and gave the elves a furious look before I turned my attention back to Kili. Carefully I moved in between the two brothers. I lifted Kili's head, but he closed his eyes. Then a tear ran down his cheek. One single tear, but that was enough to make the compassion awake inside me. I stroke it away with my thumb and then hugged him. "Shhh, it's going to be all right", I whispered into his ear while trying to keep my arms around his neck. "You __don't__look elvish. You look dwarfish, but yet you're different. You're special, so don't think about it any longer."_

_"__But..." he muttered. "They're right!" At those words I sighed, released myself from him, put my hands on each side of his face and made him bow his head so our foreheads touched._

_"__Look at me and listen to what I'm saying", I told him. His dark brown chocolate eyes were lifted, and then they locked with mine. He didn't look away, only gazed into my eyes. "You are a dwarf. Your beard will grow longer as you grow older. Girls will fall for you, and you will be free to chose." He swallowed. "Remember this, and remember that no matter what, you will always have Fili, your mother, Thorin and me here for you." Again he swallowed, and then he nodded. His forehead lingered against mine a few seconds longer, then he gently released himself and a small smile appeared on his face. _

_"__Thanks", he muttered. I smiled and glanced back at Fili with an arched eyebrow. He returned my glance with an expression which clearly said "thank you". Easily I patted his arm, and then returned to the rest of the company. The elves pulled away from me when I glared at them, and I knew I had scared them. _

_Fili and Kili returned to their ponies, and the silence became even deeper. Then one of the other elves stepped in front of the others, toward Gandalf and Thorin. "Welcome to the valley", he said with a deep bow._

_"__Thanks", Thorin replied, but didn't really sound neither happy nor grateful. Gandalf got off his horse, and the dwarves soon followed. The wizard, however, began talking with the elves, and their merry voices quickly returned to the valley._

_"__I think you've came a bit astray", another elf said. "That is, if it was in your intentions to get over the river and to the house at the other side. I shall show you the way until you pass the bridge, but can't you stay with us for a short while and sing together with us, or do you have to move quickly? And I think they're making breakfast for you over there." He smiled, and I got the feeling that he was the first elf who didn't want to hurt any of the dwarves. "I can smell it."_

_We were hungry and tired, and even if staying with the elves was something you shouldn't say no to, Gandalf friendly refused and explained to the elves why. They only smiled and said that we could do it another time. So we led our ponies to the bridge with an amount elves escorting us, and when we were about to cross the river, one of them carefully placed a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and glared up at him. He quickly backed up, but then he took a deep breath and glanced at first me, then Kili who stood together with Fili, waiting for me. I recognized the elf as the one insulting Kili._

_"__I just wanted to say that I'm actually sorry for what I told to your friend", he said. "I think dwarves and elves are quite different, and we might have different views on what's rude and what's not rude." He bowed his head. "That's all." I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Kili. He was looking at the elf with narrowed eyes, and for a few seconds I wondered if he didn't want to accept the apology. Then he nodded._

_"__Apology accepted", he replied before turning his back to the elves and walking out on the bridge together with his pony. I sighed and then nodded to the elf who smiled nervously. So I followed Kili who had crossed and was waiting at the other side of the river. When I had passed, I turned to watch the others follow. When Thorin went over, the elves smiled and laughed. Not that they hadn't been doing it before, but this time it was a bit more intense. _

_"__Watch out so your beard don't get wet, grandpa!" they shouted after him. "You don't need to water it, it's long enough from before!" _

_"__And watch out so Bilbo don't eat all the cakes! He's already too thick to escape through a key hole!" They broke down laughing, and Gandalf had to hush at them, even if it was with a smile._

_Finally all of us got over the bridge, and we could approach the House of Elrond where the door was open, only waiting for us. Elves came and led the ponies away, and the others were showed the way to the bathroom. I was told to way for another elf who would show me the way to the ladies bathroom. As I waited I got a lot of time to look at the small details carved into the stone the House of Elrond was made of. It looked as small animals, and yet they weren't. _

_I was trying to decide what one of the... things were, when someone chocked behind me. I spun around and glanced at the woman standing there. She smiled. "Sorry if I startled you", she said with a soft accent. "Please, follow me and I'll show you the way to the bathroom." I smiled._

_"__Thank you", I said as I followed her. For a while we only walked in silence and I could admire the flowers, the colours and the small rivers and waterfalls we passed on our way._

_"__Tell me", the woman said, "how is it to travel with dwarves? Aren't they... stubborn and hard to deal with?" I smiled and laughed lightly._

_"__In a way they are, but when you get used to it, and you get to know them, you learn how to deal with them." The elf nodded and I glanced up at her. She seemed young – but all of the elves seemed young, had long, wavy and brown hair, and she was dressed in a light blue dress. She twisted a lock of her hair around one of her slender fingers and didn't look at me._

_"__They're really cute", she said after a few seconds of silence. "I guess you're really close to the two youngest, aren't you?" _

_"__Well, I wouldn't say they're cute. They're friendly enough, but quite dangerous if you're at their bad side", I replied. "And when you say the two youngest I suppose you mean Fili and Kili." I smiled. "They're like the brothers I never had. I don't really understand how we became that close. It was just something that happened during a few hours, and most of the hours I slept." I laughed again and then glanced up at the elf. "Why did you ask?" She blushed._

_"__N-nothing", she whispered, and I laughed even more._

_"__You like them, don't you?" I asked. She blushed more and didn't answer at all. As I laughed, something inside me told me that I didn't like her liking Fili and Kili. They were mine brothers, and the idea of them spending time with her... I didn't like it._

_"__But it doesn't matter anyway", she said silently as she stopped in front of a small house and pushed up the door. "My parents would never allow me to become that close with any dwarf." She smiled sadly at me, and I felt relief wash over me. She wouldn't try to get close to Fili and Kili. "Please, enjoy your bath." She stepped aside and let me in. "Oh, and before I forget it", she added when she was about to close the door. "I can get you a new dress and-" Her voice turned into a gasp when she spotted my upper arm. "What happened to you?" I glanced down at the arm I just had taken the sleeve off. It didn't hurt that much any longer, but I supposed that was only because of the white liniment Oin had put on it._

_"__I was attached by a wolf", I replied and frowned. The woman swallowed._

_"__I'll get you a new dress, and something to tend it with", she said, and before I could say anything more she had disappeared out of the door and left me in the dim light inside the bathroom. I sighed as I carefully undressed and then slipped into the pool. I was very aware that I didn't get the upper arm wet, and always kept it above the water. When I washed the dirt out of my face, I only used my right arm. Otherwise the water would've ran into the scars and it would've began to hurt._

_I glanced up when the door opened and the woman entered. She looked at me with worried eyes as she approached, put the dress at a small chair and sat down at the floor. "Do you want help washing your hair?" she asked. I smiled._

_"__That would've been nice", I replied. "By the way, my name is Rosie." She returned the smile._

_"__I'm Liana." As she washed my hair, we talked about everything that appeared in our minds. She told me about Rivendell and how it was to live there, and in return I told her about Hobbiton and how it was there. I also found myself telling her about Merry. "You must be really happy to know that there's someone who want to spend the rest of his life with you", she said with that sad smile of her._

_"__Yes, I suppose", I sighed, and then winced when she carefully began to wash my arm. _

_"__Sorry", she quickly apologized, but I only shook my head._

_"__Get finished with it", I said through gritted teeth. She nodded, and after a few minutes with pain the arm was bandaged with clean bandages, and I could get up from the pool. The feeling of being totally clean after so long time was so good. I hadn't known how covered in dirt I actually had been, but now... Better than a refreshing night of sleep. _

_I dried myself and pulled on the clean dress. It was light red and white, and the shoes were cream coloured. I smiled and made a pirouette. Liana laughed and beamed at me. "You look fantastic", she commented. "Let me dry your hair." _

_"__Fine", I replied surprised. I hadn't expected her to be so helpful, but on the other hand it felt good just to be able to relax and do nearly nothing. "But can't we go out and sit in the sunshine?" She laughed again._

_"__If that's your wish", she said, picked up the hairbrush and went outside. I followed her. The air was warm and the sun shone bright down at me. I closed my eyes and turned my face up toward the warming sun. _

_"__Where are the others?" I asked, still with my eyes closed. "Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Gandalf and the rest of the company."_

_"__I don't know", Liana replied with a giggle, even if there was something sad about it when she said it. _

_"__Hello", a voice said just behind me. I jumped and turned to look at Bilbo. He smiled, and for the first time on two months he was totally clean. "Something I can do for you, miladies?" He bowed deeply, and I laughed._

_"__Uncle Bilbo!" I chided, still laughing._

_"__Maybe I should leave you two", Liana suddenly said, and before I could tell her to stay, she had disappeared, only leaving the hairbrush at the bench she had been sitting at. I sighed, went over to the bench and sank down at it. Bilbo followed me and sat down beside me. Then he picked up at hair brush, and began brushing my wet hair. We sat there for about one hour, not talking very much, only admiring the trees, flowers and small rivers around us. Finally Bilbo put down the brush and rose._

_"__The others are waiting for us", he said. I nodded and rose. Bilbo went first, so I followed him. Even if I was tired, it was impossible to let the eyes and the head rest. Bilbo opened a door. Inside I could hear the dwarves talking and laughing, and I nearly didn't hear the elves who played soft music. I didn't enter just after Bilbo. Instead I stay outside. Instead I glanced down at myself and frowned. For the first time in my entire life I found myself wondering what other thought about my outfit. I swallowed and laid a hand on the door. Then I pushed it up and entered. _

_The silence fell upon the room when I appeared in the doorway. All eyes were turned toward me, but my eyes only searched for one pair of eyes. Dark brown chocolate eyes which made me melt, just as they always had. Ever since the first day I spotted them. I quickly found them._

_"__Hi", I whispered and bowed my head so I didn't need to look at the rest of the room. I had no idea where to put my hands. The dress felt too long and too thin, and I just wanted to disappear. Silence._

_"__You look... beautiful." At this, my head snapped up. Fili was grinning, and Kili's ears were red after what he just said. I felt the heat stream into my cheeks and quickly bowed my head again so they wouldn't see how terribly I was blushing._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, and I have one small question for you. Do you want me to put the first-kiss moment in the next chapter?_**

**_Please, leave a review and tell me what you think._**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, here you have another chapter. It took me some time to get it all written, 'cause I got a small block somewhere in the middle. I know some of you have asked why I keep writing about Kili and Rosie as siblings, and so I think I should clearyfie that a bit. **

**They're not entirely sure if they do believe what the other have said, and then they're not sure where to go next. I don't want to say too much, but somewhere along this chapter there might be something Kili thinks that might confuse and/or annoy you. My deepest apologiez if it does so, but I hope you still will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was evening and we were gathered in the House of Elrond. Elrond was sitting at the end of the table, with Gandalf at his right hand. The rest of the places were empty, even if there was an amount of food at the table, and space for at least fifteen persons. "Sit, and fill your stomachs", Elrond told us. The dwarves didn't need to be told twice.

"Milady", someone said beside me and took my hand. I glanced at Kili and smiled. "Would you like to sit together with me and Fili?" he asked and placed a kiss on my hand. First I was too shocked over this behaviour to answer, but then I nodded.

"Gladly, Sir", I replied. Kili led me over to the table where Fili already sat. There were two empty chairs beside him. "Tell me", I said as I and Kili placed us at the two empty chairs, meaning I sat between the two brothers, and at the other side of Kili, Thorin sat. "When did you became such a gentleman?" I made as if I didn't notice Kili's ears turning red again. At the other side of me Fili chuckled.

**From Kili's side...**

He tried to find an explanation, but the only to appear in his head was that he liked her. He quickly glanced at her and found her smiling. He liked her. No doubt that. The way her eyes shone, nearly like gold, when she laughed. Her soft hair when he had braided it. Her sooth, light brown skin and her petite figure. The way she talked and laughed.

Out of nowhere the memory of her protecting him in front of the elves earlier that day, appeared in his mind. Then her forehead against his and her soothing words.

"Kili?" He blinked and realized he had been staring at nothing. Then he turned to Thorin. "Kili", Thorin said again, but this time in a whisper. "I have seen how you treat Rosie, and I have also seen the way you look at her and that your feelings for her are growing." Kili swallowed. What would Thorin say to that? "I just want to say that a relationship like that between the two of you is unacceptable. You're from the line of Durin, and because of that both you and your brother have to marry a dwarf, not someone from another race!" Kili stared at him with disbelief and shock.

He rose so suddenly that the chair he had been sitting in, fell to the floor with a loud _BANG_. "You might be a king", he whispered, "but you can't control feelings." Then he fled. Away from the room. He ran as fast and far as he could, until he had lost himself in the corridors, and his heart was racing in his chest. Then he sank down at the balcony he had reached, and let the thoughts gathered around what Thorin had said. _Well_, a part of him said seriously, _if she don't return your feelings, then it's okay. And besides, it's nothing but a small crush. It'll be over in a short time, and then you're nothing but siblings._ Kili swallowed. His heart was still racing in his chest, but he had to move. He had to do _something_, not only sit there.

Therefore he rose and began pacing back and forth at the balcony, not noticing the moon rising, nor a pair of cream coloured shoes slowly approaching.

_No_, the other part of him said. _This is no small crush. You love her! You've lost yourself totally in her, so go and tell her! What are you afraid of? _Kili bit his lower lip. Of course he could just go and tell her, but what if she said no? What if she didn't return his feelings? What then? Would they still be able to be siblings, or would they drift apart?

He stopped pacing, and stared out over the valley which was Rivendell. At the other side of the river, elves were singing and laughing, and he remembered one time when _he_ had been the one singing and laughing, making jokes and playing around. Where had that part of him disappeared?

**Meanwhile...**

I kept my hand on the wall as I slowly approached Kili. I had no idea of what had happened when he had just rushed away from the meeting, but I remembered clearly Thorin's eyes when he turned to watch his nephew disappear out the door. Sadness and something else I didn't understand.

"Kili?" He jumped, and I knew he hadn't noticed me coming. I let go of the wall and went up to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked. He bowed his head and didn't look at me. Slowly he shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I inquired silently. He stood totally silent, as if he had froze to the spot.

"I-I..." he stuttered, and then stopped to take a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet." I tilted my head and glanced up at him. His dark brown hair which fell into his eyes. His beard, and his dark brown chocolate eyes. Suddenly I smiled and carefully placed my hand on his cheek. He glanced at me as I stroke his beard with a smile.

"It's not that stinging any longer", I said. A small, nervous smile appeared on his face, but he didn't reply. I felt a sadness grow inside me. "You have changed so much during the last two months", I whispered as I put my arms around him and pressed my head against his chest. "I really miss those jokes you used to pull off, together with Fili, and how you used to tease the others. It is as if I've lost a part of you!" I felt the tears prickle in my eyes. "I miss you so much." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of him. I felt safe being so close to him.

"Rosie", he muttered. It sounded as if he tried to pack my name into silk, as if it was worth all the gold in the world, and it would break if he said it in a different way. "Do you remember when I said that I love you?"

"Yes", I replied so silently that I wasn't sure if he heard it, but he continued anyway.

"When I said it then, it was meant as brotherly love, but now..." He trailed off and I pulled away from him to look up into his eyes. Those eyes I loved. Those eyes which could show so many feelings in a matter of seconds. I felt his hands rest on my waist.

"Kili..." I whispered. He pulled me closer and I put my hands on his chest, closing around the fabric in his blue shirt and the tunic. Our faces were so close that I could feel his warm breath across my face. My eyes fluttered and slowly began to close. His lips brushed against mine. A voice made us jump away from each other.

Bofur was standing there in the corridor, looking at us with a smirk on his face. "The others are asking for you. We're going to have our own little party in the hall, and you should come and join." Then he turned and was about to return the way he came, but he glanced back at us, still with that smirk. "And next time you don't want to be interrupted, find a room." He laughed as he hurried away.

I felt the heat stream into my cheeks, and when I glanced up at Kili, his ears had got a deep red colour. He began walking after Bofur, and I ran after to catch up with him. As we walked, I kept my eyes on the floor, but my hand found Kili's hand.

We could hear the dwarves laughing, joking and talking as we approached the hall they had made their own. That was where they slept, while I – as the only woman in the company – had got a room not far from them. As we approached the end of the corridor, we let go of each other, and when we reached the "party" I sat beside Bilbo, while Kili sat beside Fili at the other side of the small fire the dwarves had made.

I was totally lost in my own thoughts. Kili had nearly kissed me. Or was it just something I had imagined? No way. I was good at imagining things, but his lips brushing against mine... That couldn't be imagination. And his voice when he said my name. Could it be that I was only dreaming? Could it be that I had dreamt up all of this, and would wake up in my own bed back in the Bag End? That idea somehow made me sad. If it was a dream, it meant I wouldn't find neither Fili nor Kili. That meant I would never meet Kili, and that I would have to marry Merry. But, would Kili propose to me? That idea nearly made me snort. He had nearly kissed me once, and I already began thinking of such things? I had only known him for _two months_!

**At the other side of the fire...**

Kili sighed. He had found himself staring at Rosie... Again.

"Come on", Fili said with a grin. "Tell me what happened!" Kili turned his face away and didn't want to answer. And yet, keeping it to himself would kill him!

"We..." He cleared his throat. "We almost kissed."

"'Almost'?" Fili inquired. Kili nodded.

"We were... interrupted."

"Better luck next time." Fili patted him on the shoulder, but Kili only shook his head slowly.

"I don't know if there'll be any next time. I'm not sure she will allow it!" He lifted his head and glanced helplessly at Fili. "She said she missed me. The joking and teasing me, but I don't know if I can find it!" First Fili didn't reply, but then he smiled with his hand resting on Kili's shoulder.

"Just be yourself!"

**Back to Rosie...**

I wasn't hungry. Only played with the food. My arm had began to hurt again, even if I didn't want to tell it to any of the others. They would probably think of me as weak, and then Thorin wouldn't allow me to follow them any further on their journey. I glanced up when the dwarves began to play a marry tune. Fili and Kili were playing on their fiddles, Bombur was playing his drum, while Bifur had his clarinet. Then Dori and Ori joined in with their flutes.

It was impossible not to laugh when Nori rose and began to dance. I found myself clapping, just as Balin and Dwalin. Then Bofur rose and joined Nori in the dance. It was really funny to watch, and it made it even funnier when both of them laughed. To my surprise, it even made Thorin chuckle. Then he suddenly rose, went over to Kili, picked the fiddle out of his hands, and send the youngster in to join Bofur and Nori. I nearly bent double laughing when I spotted Kili's surprised and shocked face, and when I heard how he tried to get away. Bofur and Nori, however, knew how to keep him in the middle, and soon he was laughing too.

"That's how it shall be, Kili!" Fili shouted with a laughter. "Be yourself!" I wasn't sure what Fili meant with that, but I didn't get much time to think of it either, because hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the dance. First I was in Bofur's arms. Then I was stolen away by Nori, and then I was passed over to Kili. He seemed just as surprised as I felt, but then he grinned and made me spin a few times before continuing.

I vaguely noticed Bofur and Nori going back to their places and picking up their instruments. My eyes were on Kili's laughing face as he led me through the dance. It had to be dwarfish, 'cause I hadn't danced it before, and I was quite sure they didn't dance any elvish dances. But even if I didn't know it, Kili led me through it and seemed so self-confident. There was no need for me to ask if he had danced it before, 'cause I knew he had.

Finally the music stopped and we fell down at the blanket, beside Fili who was grinning like mad. "I've never seen any pair dance like that", he said. The other dwarves were laughing and exchanging looks. The only who didn't look happy, was Thorin. Not that it was a new thing, but the look he gave me nearly scared me to death.

I sighed, and just then realized how badly my arm hurt. I didn't say anything. After that look Thorin gave me, I was totally sure he would grab any chance to make me stay in Rivendell. Therefore I yawned, not only because I had to get away from the party, but also because I actually was tired, and my legs were aching a bit from all the dancing. I rose.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked curiously.

"I need my beauty sleep", I replied with a grin, and then another yawn which I partly tried to hide. "See you tomorrow!" They wished me good night as I hurried down the corridor. Then I opened the door to my room, manage to smile brightly one last time, and then finally close the door, rush over to the bed and throw myself down at it. I made sure to lay on the right side, so my wounded arm could get some rest.

After a while of only laying there, I sat up. I took a deep breath, and then pulled the sleeve down, so I could take off the bandage. After about two layers, my eyes were filled with tears because of the pain. My hand was trembling, and I had to stop. A sudden knock on the door made me straighten, and my heart to pound fast. Then I carefully rose, went over to the door and leant against the wall beside. "Who is it?" I asked, but couldn't help when I heard my trembling voice.

"It's me", Kili's replied. "I came to return the bracelet you lost." I swallowed. It was true I had lost the bracelet, which was the only remaining thing from my real family, and I was glad Kili wanted to return it, I just couldn't open the door. I bit my lower lip, and then slowly opened the door and peered out.

"Thank you", I whispered as I took the bracelet he was reaching me. Then I began to close the door.

"Wait", Kili suddenly said and put his foot in the doorway. "I can hear in your voice that you're pained. What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing", I said before slamming the door shut. At the other side Kili let out an exclaim of anger and shock as he jumped away just in time. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to walk on at least three days.

"Fine!" I heard him say from the other side of the door. "But I'm going to wait outside here until you tell it! There's nothing good in keeping things like that to yourself." Then I heard him sit down with his back against the wall.

I leant my own back against the door and swallowed, clenching the bracelet. Why did it suddenly go that wrong? After a while I heard Fili come and ask what the matter was, but to my surprise Kili didn't tell anything. Fili disappeared back to the hall where it had become quiet, and some time later everything was totally silent. My arm was still aching, but not that much after I stopped trying to take off the bandage. Slowly I turned, opened the door and peered outside.

The corridor was dark, except from the moonlight falling in through some windows. "Are you going to tell me, or just slam the door shut again?" I jumped with my heart racing in my chest, as I turned my wide eyes toward Kili's voice. All I could see of him, was a silhouette, and a pair of dark eyes which were shining in the darkness. I swallowed. Then I opened the door fully and stepped back inside to let him in. Movements told me that he rose, and a few seconds later he entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

I returned to the bed and sank down at the white sheets. The only light in the room was a small candle standing at the bedside table. I didn't look at Kili, but still I knew he was watching me. A deep silence fell upon us, and still he was watching me. It felt as hours before he finally did anything else than just watch me.

"Am I going to wait the rest of the night, or will you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I didn't look at him. Didn't want him to see the shame in my eyes. Shame of my behaviour, my feelings and my thoughts.

Suddenly he was there, kneeling right in front of me with one hand at my knee, and the other gently placed at the side of my head. My eyes widened, and then closed when I felt the warmth of his rough hand. My breath came a bit out of control as he stroke my cheek with his thumb, but then I regain the control. I placed my own hands on his – the one on my knee, and like that we sat for minutes, both of us enjoying the other's presence, not wanting to make the moment pas.

"The arm", I finally whispered, still with my eyes closed. "It hurts." Slowly I opened my eyes. There was a warm and loving smile on his face.

"I know", he replied, he too in a whisper. "Do you want me to take a look at it?" he questioned after another while of silence. I swallowed before nodding. One single nod, but he didn't need anything more. He rose, sat beside me, and carefully began taking off the bandage.

I clenched my jaw and tried to keep the tears which were burning in my eyes, from falling. A small gasp escaped me, and he stopped for a few seconds. I didn't need to look at him to tell he looked concerned. "Continue", I muttered. "And just get over with it." After about half a minute with terrible pain, the bandage was off. I sighed with relief and dried my eyes.

"You have to get it tended", Kili commented from his place beside me. I nodded in reply.

"Could you help me do it?"

"I don't know..." he said with hesitation. I glanced at him, not understanding what he meant. He wasn't looking at me, but I could still see the shame on his face. "I've never had anyone to look after. At home it was always me who got hurt in some kind of way, and it was always Fili, mum or Thorin who looked after me. So I just... don't know how to do it!"

Suddenly I realized something. "So when that wolf attacked me, and I got this wound, then you just had no idea of what to do."

"Something like that", Kili replied with a small nod. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing to apologize for", I said with a smile. "Once there had to be a first time for that too." I watched satisfied as a smile appeared on his face.

"You know", he said with something close to a laughter in his voice. "I was actually quit scared. I guess it sound quite idiotic, but I was afraid the wound was deadly. I'm such an idiot, am I not?" After this, he chuckled. My smile became wider.

"Then you're the cutest and most lovable idiot ever." A new chuckle came from him, and then he rose.

"I'll get something to tend it with", he said when I glanced questioning at him. "Of course, it would be much easier if the elves had just left something in here, but I don't think..." His eyes landed on a small chest standing on the writingdesk, and I had to laugh. His ears turned pink as he brought the chest and opened it.

"You really are the cutest idiot!" I said, still laughing. The laughter quickly turned to a wince of pain when he began on the long job of tending the wound. Again the silence fell upon us. "How long do you think we'll stay here?" I asked silently.

"That depends on Gandalf and uncle Thorin", Kili replied as he put some of the white liniment at the wound, and then began bandaging the upper arm again. "I guess uncle want to get moving as soon as possible, while Gandalf would like to stay for a while. I also heard uncle talking with Dwalin before the meal. Something that he wanted to get away as soon as tomorrow." I sighed and let my tired body fall back at the bed when Kili finished bandaging my upper arm. Tired I turned my head to look at the work. It was nicely done, and the fact that _he _was the one doing it only made it better. My eyes moved to Kili who was look at me. There was something in his eyes I couldn't define. Something different.

I sat up, careful with not putting pressure on the arm, and rubbed my eyes. A yawn made it's way up my throat and I rose. "I have to get changed into nightgown", I told him. "Could you just wait here?"

"Okay", he replied as I grabbed the gown and hurried to another room to get changed.

When I returned, I at first didn't see him, because I expected him to be sitting on the bed where I had left him. Instead he was standing in front of the window, staring up at the moon which just had appeared from behind a cloud.

I went over to him, and placed myself beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked and glanced up at his face. He smiled and turned his head to meet my gaze.

"I was just thinking..." I send him a questioning look. "Thinking of how beautiful you look when you're clean and are wearing a elven dress." My eyes widened. I had never expected him to say something like that to me. Then I bowed my head and smiled. Suddenly he pulled me into a warm embrace. That was another thing I hadn't expected him to do, but when the shock disappeared, it was replaced by a smile and a comfortable feeling. I closed my eyes and let my head rest against his chest.

Slowly I drifted away, and into sleep. Vaguely I noticed him lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed where he covered me with white duvet, before preparing himself to leave the room.

"Kili", I muttered and he turned with a hand on the door knot. "Don't leave me." He frowned, but then a smile appeared on his face and he returned to sit on the bed, with me in his arms, holding me and waiting for me to fall asleep.

My head rested on his chest, and I could hear his heart beating. In his arms I was safe, and I knew nothing could harm me as long as he was there. "Could you sing for me?" I asked silently.

"My voice isn't made for lullabies", he replied after some seconds of silence. "You would never fall asleep that way."

"You're voice is all I need to fall asleep", I muttered with my eyes closed. He sighed, and silence fell upon us again. And still I couldn't find the rest my mind needed. I nearly couldn't hear it at first, but then it grew until it filled the silent room.

"_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow._

_Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

_Please, swallow your pride, if I have faith you need to borrow, for no one can fill those of your needs, that you won't let show._

_Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

_If there is a load you have to bear, that you can't carry, I'm right up the road, I'll share your load."_

"And you said your voice wasn't made for lullabies?" I questioned, nearly sleeping. I heard him chuckle and answer something, but the sleep came and took me, and with his arms around me I drifted far away, to the land of dreams where the worlds worries didn't bother me.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed to read this chapter, just as much as I have ejoyed to write it! If you wonder about the song, then it's "Lean on me" by Bill Whiters (even if the version by Glee is betterXD)**

**So, please leave a review, and I'll do my best to upload next chapter soon, even if I'm getting to the periode of tests at school and all of that crap. It might go a bit slower than it used to, but I hope you'll understand.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you go again with another chapter!**

**This might take a turn you don't expect, but I hope you'll like it anyway! Enojoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I yawned and blinked at the sun falling in through the window. Outside I heard birds singing, clear elven voices laughing, and somewhere just down the corridor I heard the dwarves talk and laugh.

Slowly I sat up. It was then I became aware of the empty space beside me, thought it was still warm. I blinked a few times, only looking around the room. Then I got out of the bed, and glanced around to find the dress I had wore the previous day. I didn't find it, but instead I found a light blue dress. The fabric was thin and flowing, and I got the feeling of being naked, since I nearly didn't feel the fabric of it lightness.

I exited the door and closed it behind myself. Then I wandered down the corridor to find the dwarves. Most of them were sitting in the hall, laughing, playing on their instruments, teasing each others and joking.

I stopped and glanced at them, not entirely sure what to do. They seemed so happy being there, and yet they couldn't stay. They were on a quest to reclaim their kingdom, and take it from the dragon. Smaug. All the tales I had heard about him, appeared in the back of my mind, but I pushed them away and forbid myself from thinking that thought that the dragon could be their end. _Our_ end.

A deep sigh made its way up through my chest, and I let it out. Then I smiled and entered the hall. Both Fili and Kili glanced up when they spotted me, and Kili grinned widely, shifting so I got space to sit between them. I answered with a smile, and thanked Bofur when a plate filled with food was placed in my lap.

"Did you sleep well?" Fili asked. Then he leant over to me and whispered: "Kili didn't bother you?" I froze, and then began to laugh.

"To answer your first question: Yes," I said when I stopped laughing. "And no, he didn't. Actually we had a quite pleasant talk."

"You're not talking of me, are you?" Kili asked. I smiled.

"Not at all," I replied, something which made him huff.

"I know you were," he muttered. I laughed quietly, before continuing with the meal. The other dwarves hadn't listened much to our conversation, only continued with their talk. As I glanced around at them, I realized Bilbo and Gandalf were missing. Thorin was sitting a bit away from the others, talking quietly with Dwalin, stealing a hard look at me and Kili from time to time. None of us noticed the high elf standing behind us before she spoke.

"Lady Rosie," she said. I turned and glanced up at her. She was the one who had lead me to the bathroom the day before, and the one talking with me.

"Liana!" I replied, positively surprised by her presence. She smiled, and when Fili and Kili turned to her, she blushed. "I never expected to see you here!

"Lord Elrond asked me to show you the way."

"The way where?" I questioned confused.

"He wants to talk to you," she replied, and sounded as if it was the best which could ever happen to me. I rose, still confused, and went toward Liana when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to look back at Kili. His eyes were on my face, and he had rose too.

"Don't go," he said, and I heard Fili agree with him. I felt torn between Liana and Kili. Kili was a dwarf, and had through Thorin got reasons why not trust an elf. Liana didn't understand the dwarves disbelief, and besides the elves hadn't hurt me. I already considered them as friends.

I turned my head back to Liana. Slowly Kili let go of me, until my hand only rested in his. He knew he had lost, and that I would go to meet Lord Elrond. He knew I was a friend of the elves. I glanced back at him. His eyes were dark brown and sad, and he reminded me of a puppy begging me to stay. "I'll return to diner," I whispered. How would I know that I wouldn't meet him – nor any of the other dwarves – before sunset? Then I let go of him and went over to Liana. I could feel Kili's eyes on my back, but didn't turn, 'cause I knew I wouldn't be able to leave him if I did.

I followed Liana. Down corridors, through halls, and always there were windows on my left side. We didn't talk, only went on. I could still see Kili's eyes. Dark brown, nearly like dark, melted chocolate. It really torn my heart in pieces to see that look in his eyes, and to have to leave him with that look. And yet... Talking to Lord Elrond somehow seemed even more important than Kili. It confused me. Why was suddenly everything so confusing?

"We're here." Liana's voice awoke me from my thoughts. She was holding up a door, waiting for me to enter. I glanced quickly up at her, and she gave me a reassuring smile. I returned the smile, just not as reassuring as hers. Then I entered. The door closed soundlessly behind me, and I was left to the room and it's habitant.

Of course I had seen Lord Elrond before, but that had only been on distance, and he had never actually talked to me. At least not as I could remember. He was high, dressed in long, elven clothes, and a silvery crown was placed upon his black, long hair. He smiled at me, and his grey eyes shone with warmth and fatherly love. "My dear," he said. "I've been waiting so long for you to return."

"Lord Elrond," I replied and felt the confusion grow inside me, as I curtsied. "Have we... met before?" I glanced up at his face. There were written many years of pain, but just as many years of love and happiness. He continued smiled as he laid a hand on my back and led me out on the balcony where we could see all of Rivendell. There was a small table standing there, together with two chairs. Since they were higher than I was used to, I had to climb up. I could see a glint of joy in the Lord's eyes as he watched me, and I felt embarrassed. Therefore, so I wouldn't need to look at him, I turned my eyes toward the valley below us. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

"It used to more beautiful, once not very long ago," he said. I quickly glanced over at him, not understanding what he meant, since I could hear in his voice that there was more behind his words than he would like to say.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"How old are you?" he replied. I frowned, but answered in a polite tone that I had turned 32 not long before we left Bag End. He nodded, as if that was just what he'd thought. "22 years ago," he began, "there used to be a young girl running between the houses, laughing as the elves tried to catch her. She was small, even if she was a child. Often she was here to visit us. She brought joy to us, just as her mother did." For some while he became silent, lost in thoughts, and then he turned to me, since he had been staring down at the valley, as if he still could see the young girl running down there, laughing, making the other elves laugh with her. "Then, something happened. She stopped coming, just as her parents. Everybody thought of her as dead, together with her parents, but it seems as if she didn't leave us! She returned, even if it took 22 years for her, and now she's changed."

I stared at him. Couldn't believe what I heard. He glanced at me, as if I was the child he was talking about. That they had taken _me_ for dead. That all the time I was in Bag End, I had had a home there, between the elves. I swallowed. Couldn't make myself believe in what I heard. "Who was she?" I asked silently.

"You know her very well," the elf replied with a smile. "We used to call her Meren Idhor, but also Galu and Tinu."

"The cheerful and thoughtful?" I asked, and then frowned. Where did that come from? Had I actually understood what he said? No. I hadn't. It was only something which had been there, well hidden in my mind, and then it appeared when Elrond said those words.

"Meren Idhor," Elrond said again. "That was her elven name, and you're right. In the common language it would be the Cheerful and Thoughtful." I didn't know what to say. It seemed so right, and yet it wasn't, for how could I be the girl he spoke of? Suddenly something flashed through my mind. Something painful which made me gasp for air.

_I stood behind a tall man. In his arms he was holding a small woman. She was wounded. "Run, Meren! Run and hide!" the man shouted. I glanced up at him and felt the fear grow inside me. I didn't understand why I had to run, and yet I did so. I ran. As fast as my short feet would carry me. It quickly became painful to breath, and yet I ran. I continued until I knew I was out of danger. My instincts told me that I should stay where I was, and that was exactly what I did. _

_The cool, once peaceful morning was splintered by the sound of raised voices followed by wild men, yelling, waving weapons, attacking everything around them, leaving nothing else behind than ruin and dust._

_I made myself as small as possible in the small hole I had found. He had told me to hide, and he had always been right in everything, hadn't he? He had been the one helping me, being there for me. Being my father. Soft sobs shook my small body, and yet I didn't climb out of the hole, returning to my home where mum and dad were waiting. They had to be really worried for me, wondering why I had been away for so long._

_Finally I peered up and glanced around to be sure there was no one. Then I climbed out and walked back. It took time, but I would reach it. I knew I would. I had always did it before._

_The sight which met me was terrible. Worse than anything I had ever expected. Our house was nothing but a ruin, and mum and dad... where were they? Slowly I approached the ruins, searching all around for the familiar silhouette of my parents. The hight one of dad, towering above both me and mum, and the small one of mum, reaching out for me._

"_Mummy?" The thin, scared voice which left my mouth didn't sound as my at all, but on the other hand it was _me_. I was the one standing there, lost and all on my own, not knowing what to do, not knowing where my parents were. "Daddy?" No answer this time either. Again I called for them, and still there was no answer. Tear prickled in my eyes, and then ran down my cheeks. Where were they? Why weren't they there when I called for them? "Mummy! Daddy!" My voice was so thin in the silent day where not even a bird could be heard. _

_It was then I heard it. A small groan from the ruin. "Daddy?" I asked and felt the hope rise inside me again. Maybe I wasn't alone, after all? I hurried over to where the groan came from, and tried to remove some of the stones. My think arms weren't made for that. They weren't made for lifting heavy stones. And yet, after something which could've been one minute, and one year, I managed to push away the stone. _

"_Meren..." It was a soft whisper when I knelt in the ruin, beside his face._

"_Daddy," I replied. His face was pale, and his eyes were half closed. "Where's mummy? Can we go home?" He choked. _

"_Meren," he whispered again. "You must go. Daddy and mummy must stay here. Go to Imladris and Elrond. Tell what happened, and stay there. Never return here." _

"_What about you?" I asked, not understanding why he couldn't come with. _

"_I'll stay here," he replied. "I'll watch over mummy until everything is gone. Go now. Just follow the road." Tears appeared in my eyes again, as I realized they wouldn't come with. I would have to go alone. I would have to leave them, and I had never travelled alone before! "Be a big girl," he whispered. "Make daddy and mummy proud." I swallowed as tears ran down my cheeks._

"_I will," I finally managed to reply. "Stay here! I will get help!" Then I rose, spun around and ran, not hearing his soft whisper as used a spell on me. A spell to forget everything of both him and mum, and of the world._

I was breathing heavily, staring at my hands which were trembling. "I'm Meren," I whispered and glanced up at Elrond who nodded, and smiled sadly. "Who were they?" I asked. "Who were my parents?" Elrond sighed and leant back in his chair, again watching the valley under us.

"You mother was a hobbit. I don't know very much of her, only that her family didn't want to have more contact with her after they got to know she had married your father."

"And who was he?" I inquired.

"An elf," was Elrond's reply. "An elf from Mirkwood. His name was Idhor, and he served as a solider for Thranduil."

"Did he hate dwarves?" I questioned silently. "Dad?" Elrond turned toward me.

"What would you do if I said yes?" he replied. I only shook my head, having no idea. "Would you tell your friends?" He nodded toward the road under us, and when I glanced down, I could see both Fili and Kili. They were talking, making jokes and teasing each other in their own language. Even if their language sounded harsh and rough, it sound different with their voices.

My eyes rested on Kili. His dark brown hair flowing down over his shoulders. The silvery clip twinkling in the sunlight, and his strong figure. Would he hate me if I told him I was half elf? Would he still want to kiss me, to love me? Would he still be able to?

"So," Elrond said beside me. "What would you do?"

"I don't know," I answered, sinking back at my chair and putting my head in my hands. "Maybe he would accept me, but the others... they would never do it, and at least not Thorin. He is already looking far a way to get me out of the company, even if I don't know why." Elrond sighed as he gently lifted my head so I gazed into his grey eyes.

"You do love the young dwarf, don't you?" he asked, gazing deep into my eyes. Slowly I nodded, nod looking away from his eyes. "And you would do everything to get to be with him?" I was silent for a few seconds, then I nodded again. The silence settled upon us, and none of us said anything for a long while, only gazing into each other's eyes.

He pulled back, and his face was sad. I wasn't sure if he meant to say what he said. Maybe it only slipped off his tongue, but I got to know. And what I got to know. It was something I would rather be without. As my thoughts tried to wrap themselves around what I just had heard, the day went by. And still I tried to understand it. How could it be? How could it be that someone like him... No. I couldn't finish that sentence. I just couldn't!

The sun began to settle. I had cried. Silently, not wanting anyone to hear it. Thorin had been right in trying to make me stay in Bag End so long ago. He had only tried to protect me, or had he? I didn't know. Everything was so confusing, and there was only one thing I knew for sure. I wasn't sure when I had decided so, it had only happened as I sat on the balcony.

Slowly I rose. "Thank you," I told Elrond, before leaving him, going looking for the dwarves. It was already long since I promised to be back. They could be really concerned about me. And what about Bilbo? What would he say? I sighed as I wandered down the long corridors, trying to find back to the hall where I knew the dwarves were – at least I thought so.

Finally I turned the last corner. I was prepared to smile an excusing smile, and say that I and Elrond had talked so much that we forgot about time. However, there was no need for anything of this. The hall was empty. Not even ashes from their small fire was left. They were gone.

I ran. How many times had I said, thought or done something which had something to do with "run"? I had no idea. Anyway. I ran. Down corridors, up and down stairs, always searching for the known sight of Kili's face turning toward me with a mischievous smile, and beside him Fili's golden hair, and his calm, smiling face which made him look like a lion.

I stopped to try and catch my breath. "Rosie!" I turned at the voice. Bilbo was coming toward me with hurried steps. "Where have you been?"

"In a meeting with Elrond," I replied, still trying to catch my breath. Bilbo slowly nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Waiting for you by the bridge," he answered. "Go and prepare yourself. We'll be waiting for you." Then he quickly disappeared. I thought back on what Elrond said, and then at the situation I was in. I needed time to talk to both Fili and Kili. Needed time to tell them everything – except from what I still didn't even dare to think.

Then I followed Bilbo. It didn't surprise me that he knew the way. He had, after all, been around in the town, talking with elves all the day. When I reached the bridge, I stopped behind a statue and watched them. They were talking in hushed voices, and it surprised me that they hadn't taken with their ponies. Maybe they wanted to leave as unnoticed as possible, 'cause not even Gandalf was with them.

"Did you find her?" Kili asked, turned to Bilbo.

"She's coming," he replied with a small nod. I bit my lower lip. What would they say when they heard what I had decided to tell them? I took a deep breath, and then slowly approached.

"Rosie!" Kili greeted me with a smile, but then it disappeared and he frowned. "Where are your things?"

I found myself standing there, not sure what to say or do. I already regretted showing myself. Slowly I lifted my head and took another deep breath, hoping they would understand. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I-I'm not coming with." Totally silence laid upon the company for a few seconds, then they began complaining, and giving me all reasons to come with. The only who weren't complaining, were Thorin and – of course – Bilbo. Finally I covered my pointy ears with my hands. "Stop!" I shouted. Totally silence. I let my hands fall and glanced at the company.

"Why won't you come with us further?" Kili whispered. The others flinched and expected me to shout something. Probably I would've done it too, but I couldn't. Not at him. Therefore I only glanced at him, and felt really sorry for him. But I had made my decision.

"Uncle Bilbo and Thorin were right," I replied silently. "I shouldn't have come with. This journey is nothing for someone like me. It's too dangerous for me."

"But we can protect you!" Fili argued.

"And what if you're not around when I need you? What if you're not prepared for an attack?" I shook my head. "No. Just look at what happened last. I know nothing of the world, or at least not enough to go with you. If I was more used to the wild, I would've taken with something to defend myself with when the wolves attacked us. I will only be a burden to you." I managed to make a small, trembling smile and swallowed. "I wish you all good luck in taking back Erebor."

It seemed as if the dwarves finally accepted that I would stay in Rivnedell. They gave me their good byes, and some of them even gave me some small things. Those were Fili who gave me a small knife, Bofur who gave me a small wooden dragon, and to my surprise Ori gave me a small portrait he had made of me. I thanked them, and said I would make sure always to have them close.

Then, finally I could turn to the only who hadn't told me good bye yet. "You can't leave us," Kili whispered, and to my surprise, his eyes were filled with tears. He came toward me, and gathered me in his arms. "You can't leave _me_!" It was only a whisper, meant for no other ears than mine. I put my arms around him and let him hold me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, and didn't notice my own tears running down my cheeks. "But it is for the best of all of us." For a long while we only stood there, weeping in each others arms, then we let go of each other. I dried my tears and tried to smile.

"I have something for you," he said, as if he suddenly remembered it. Out of a pocket he found a silvery necklace, decorated with a heart made of white silver and a small diamond. Carefully he put it around my neck, and then let his hands rest on my shoulders. "It will easy every pain, as long as you're wearing it." He rested his forehead against mine. "Even if I hope it won't be necessary."

"Thank you," I whispered. "I have something for you too, but it's for no other eyes than ours." He pulled away from me, and glanced curiously at me. "Come." I took his hand and lead him away from the others, toward the statue I had hid behind earlier.

"Will you show me?" he asked when we were out of sight of the others. I thought about it in some seconds, then I slowly shook my head.

"No, I won't." He frowned.

"But, you said-"

"Close your eyes," I interrupted. He tilted his head, still with a small frown, but then he did as I had said. "Don't open them." I put my hands on each side of his face, lowered his head and pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes and let my arms slid around his neck, as he put his arms around me to keep me in place.

Finally we pulled away from each other. I couldn't help but smile, as did he. "You have no idea of how long I've been waiting to do that," I whispered.

"I think we both have been waiting to do that for quite a long while," he replied, before giving me another kiss. This time it was deeper, and more passionate than last time, because we both knew it could be the last time we saw each other, alive.

When we returned to the rest of the company, most of them looked as if they had partly figured out what had happened. Thorin's eyes seemed to be on fire, and Bilbo had a small, unhappy frown on his face. I tried not to bother myself with those things.

"Send a message when you have taken back Erebor, will you?" I asked, looking at the brothers.

"Of course we will!" they both exclaimed. I smiled. They were brothers, no matter what, and I knew they would stand up for each other too. There was no need to worry about them, 'cause there were always more than one possibility for the future, wasn't it?

I hugged both of them one last time. "I'll miss you," I muttered.

"We will miss you too," Kili replied, before they let go of me. Kili gave me a small, sad smile, before taking his things.

"Let's get moving!" Thorin said with a last, hard look at me. Then he turned and was the first to cross the bridge. The others quickly followed. Kili and Fili waved their hands at me, both with sad expressions, and I tried to smile back, even if it didn't work very well.

Bilbo was the last to cross, but before he did so, he took me into a warm embrace. "Take care of yourself," he told me. "I'll return as soon as we have retaken that mountain, and then we can return to Hobbiton and continue our lives as if nothing happened." I tried to answer, but a lump had appeared in my throat. Therefore I only managed a small nod. He let go of me and hurried after the rest of the company.

I stood there, watching them as their backs disappeared. Once I thought I spotted Kili's face turned back to me, but then it was gone, and I was left alone in a elven town I only vaguely remembered from a time long ago.

As I slowly wandered back to my room, the last sun disappeared, and the darkness laid as a carpet over the valley. I opened the door, entered the room and closed the door behind me. The room seemed empty, just as I felt. Then I rushed over to the bed, threw myself down at it, buried my face in one of the pillows and cried. My body shook with sobs. Why hadn't I went with them? If it hurt me that much, why had I decided to stay? After a while, my sobs turned to sniffing, and I turned over on my side. Outside the window, small, twinkling stars had appeared, together with a bright moon.

"I said I will miss you," I whispered to the empty room, "and I already do."

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. And before you think you want to stop reading, Rosie and Kili will meet again before they enter Mirkwood.**

**So, some fun/interessting knowlege? I did a lot of research for Rosie's elven name(s), so what I found is: Meren = the happy idhor = thoughtful, caring galu = luck, good fortune tinu = glitter, small star**

**Please, review, 'cause I would very much like to hear what you think of this! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here you go with yet another chapter. I think this is mostly written from Kili's sight, 'cause there isn't very much interesting things which happens to Rosie. Anyway, you can make up your own mind about that, but please enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was the middle of the night when this great wizard decided to barge into my room, demanding to know where the dwarves were. Tired I rubbed my eyes. I was still dressed in the same dress as the day before, and my eyes hurt from crying.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, annoyed that he had awoken me at that late hour. "Couldn't you just go with them when they left?" Gandalf frowned.

"Why didn't you go with them?" he questioned. I bit my lower lip and turned my face away. What should I answer? That I thought they would get an easier journey without having to look after me, as if I was a baby? No. Or maybe...

"Thorin and Bilbo were right in trying to keep me away from this journey," I answered. "I'm not meant to fight trolls, wolves and orcs. I'm a woman, and women shall stay home, take care of the house and kids, and wait for their men to return!" I was only repeating something Bilbo told me long ago, when I was very young, and loved adventures. Gandalf sighed.

"And yet," he said, "you decided to stay here when your man went on an adventure he might not return from."

"Do you want me to follow them?" I whispered after some seconds of silence. Gandalf smiled.

"Come with me. I'm leaving by sunrise, and there's always space for a companion." Then he turned and exited the room, leaving me to stare at the door, wondering if he actually meant I was wrong in staying behind, and if he thought I was meant to fight, just like Kili, Fili, Bilbo and the others.

* * *

There was still darkness over the valley which I could see beneath me, and I wondered if the elves would watch me and Gandalf as we left. And by the way, where was Gandalf? I hadn't seen him since he awoke me in the middle of the night, but I had expected him to be there, waiting for me.

Since we were going to cross the Misty Mountains, I had decided to wear something else than a dress, since dresses weren't the most practical clothing you could wear while crossing a mountain. I had simply opened the chest at the end of the bed, and in it I had found a pair of brown pants, a white blouse, a green vest, a pair of brown boots, and a belt. Together with this, I wore the cloak and the dagger Kili had given me, the knife Fili had given me, and in the bag standing beside me, I had the wooden dragon Bofur gave me, and the portrait I got from Ori.

Without really thinking about it, I put my hair up in a high ponytail to get it out of my eyes, and then my hand went to the necklace Kili gave me before he went together with the others. I had expected to feel the pain already, but I hadn't. Maybe the necklace actually eased the pain, or took it away? As I thought that thought, a felt a small sting in my chest. I frowned, but didn't feel more of it.

Behind me I suddenly heard voices. I glanced over my shoulder, and found Gandalf walking toward me, together with Elrond and a beautiful, high woman dressed in white with long, curly and golden hair.

"I expect you to take good care of her," Elrond told Gandalf, watching the old wizard as they approached.

"I shall do what I can, but she's an adventurous hobbit, and strong minded. I don't know how much I can do."

"You have to keep her away from Thorin," the woman suddenly said, and I wondered if they knew I was there. "He will try to separate her and the one she loves."

"As I said," Gandalf said with a small bow toward her, "I shall do what I can." I cleared my throat, and all of them turned toward me with surprised looks, at least Gandalf and Elrond seemed surprised. "Rosie! I didn't expect you to be here at this early time!"

"I understand so," I replied with a curious look at the woman. She smiled a knowing smile, and her eyes shone.

"Rosie Baggins," she greeted, still with that smile on her lips. "It's a honour to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," I answered. "Even if I don't know your name..."

"I'm called Galadriel." I froze. That was a known name. I felt my eyes widen, and then I curtsied.

"It's a honour," I whispered with my head bowed, "to see all the protectors here at the same place." This time it was their turn to freeze, and when I glanced at them, I could see their narrowed eyes.

"Protectors?" Elrond finally questioned. I nodded, and wondered why he questioned it.

"Of the Three," I whispered, only loud enough for them to hear. Totally silence.

"Who told you?" Elrond finally asked, his voice low and dangerous. "Who told you?!" I swallowed, but couldn't get a sound over my lips. I found myself standing there, not knowing what to do, or what to say.

"Don't scare the girl," Galadriel said with a look at Elrond. Then she smiled to me. "Tell us."

"I-I..." I stuttered, before taking a deep breath to tell them. "I can sense them, and their power." And that was no lie. I really could sense them. They were there, all together, gathered in front of me, ready for a dark time which soon would come. That too was something I could sense, and I knew both Gandalf and Galadriel knew it.

"Rosie," Gandalf said, just as Elrond opened his mouth to say something. "Swear never to tell anyone of this."

I nodded."I swear. I'll never tell a living creature, nor a dead. Never." Elrond sighed.

"Fine, then." But he send Gandalf a look which clearly said: "Keep an eye on her". This time it was Gandalf's turn to sigh. Then he turned to me with a smile.

"Let's get moving. Thorin and his company already have a great heading start."

**Meanwhile...**

Kili glanced back over his shoulder. They had just eaten a quick breakfast, and now they were on the move again. It seemed as if Thorin was afraid they would be hunted, but Kili couldn't imagine anyone – except from orcs and wolves – who would follow in their tracks.

"You miss her, don't you?" Fili asked beside him, and Kili nodded.

"More than I can tell in words," he replied with a sigh. "I wish she was here with us, but I'm also kind of glad she's safe in Rivendell."

"You will meet here again soon," Fili said as they continued walking together with the rest of the company. Kili glanced at his older brother with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Do you think so?" he questioned. Fili nodded with a smile.

"You two are meant to be together, and I know that nothing will separate you for long. Before you know she'll be beside you again." Kili grinned, and then continued as if he couldn't get finished with the journey quick enough. Behind him Fili smiled and shook his head.

**Back to Rosie...**

Sitting on Caramel, I lifted a hand to shade my eyes as I glanced toward the mountain. "Do you think we'll reach them before they begin climbing the mountains?" I let my hand fall, and moved my gaze to Gandalf instead. He was staring toward the Misty Mountains, with narrowed eyes and a frown at his face. Then he slowly shook his head.

"I don't think so, but of course there is a small hope we might reach them before they do something stupid. A fools hope." I frowned, but didn't question it. I knew Thorin was stubborn, not that dwarves weren't stubborn, but he was worse. If he had got something in his mind, he would do nearly whatever it took to do just what _he_ thought was the best. I sighed, before continuing after Gandalf's high horse.

There were many tracks which led into the mountains, to chose between. But most of the tracks were nothing but "lies" and led to nothing, or ended with tragedy. As I followed Gandalf who knew which way to go, I couldn't help but wonder where the dwarves were, and if they had chosen the right way, or if they had ended up somewhere else than they would like to. I had nothing but Gandalf's word that he knew the dwarves had chosen right, but on the other side, the word of a wizard wasn't something you should take easy. If a wizard gave you his word, it was probably right, or plain wrong.

Many days went by, and still we didn't see anything to the dwarves. I had began thinking they had began climbing the mountain not waiting for us. But on the other hand, why should they wait for us? They didn't know we were following, at least as I knew.

The track we were following was difficult, and dangerous. Soon we had to send the horse and pony back to Rivendell, because the ground became too dangerous and difficult for them. This meant, of course, that we had to take what they had been carrying, and that didn't make it easier. The track turned many times, and it was desolate and long. When I glanced back, I could see the landscape we had left, which drew out beneath us. Far in west I knew Hobbiton was laying, and that meant the safe, small hobbit hole where I had lived for about twenty years. After a while the air became chilly, and the wind came in icy cold puffs. It could also happen that huge stones fell down toward us, and then Gandalf pulled me further up the track. The nights were cold and uncomfortable. It was rather hard to sleep, and the silence scared me.

By this time, I was beginning to get very sure we wouldn't catch up with the dwarves before we were at the other side, and even then there were small chances. As Gandalf had said the first day after Rivendell: A fools hope.

So we were travelling up this mountainside when we suddenly were attacked by the rain. First there were only a few, big drops falling from a nearly black sky, but then there became more and more, until I nearly didn't see Gandalf in front of me.

"This way!" Gandalf suddenly shouted and went to the left, into a small cave I probably wouldn't have noticed at all. Inside it was dark and dry, but the wizard let his wand lit up, and a white light spread inside what I understood was a long corridor.

"What is this place?" I asked, trying to look past him, down the corridor. "Why are we here?" At first he didn't answer, only glanced down the corridor, as if he could see something really interesting at the end. Then he addressed me, without turning to face me.

"Leave what you don't need here. We have to hurry, otherwise we'll be too late."

**Further up in the mountain, some time earlier...**

For at least fifth time Kili cursed under his breath. The heavy rain had made his clothing heavy, and he was soaked to the bone. The bang fell into his eyes, and drops fell from it. Again he cursed as he tried to brush the bang away, something which nearly made him lose grip at the steep cliff he was trying to hold on to.

Somewhere in front, Bilbo called out, followed by Thorin's voice.

"We must find shelter!" Kili pressed his back against the cold, wet rock behind him, and took a shivering breath. He hadn't even dared to hope his uncle would say that. For the first time in his whole life, he understood what his mother meant when she said Thorin was stubborn.

"Are you okay?" Fili asked beside him. Kili nodded, still trying to calm his breath. He could feel his older brother's concerned eyes on him, but tried not to bother with it. He had to stay calm, even if it remembered him of something he had read once long ago. Something which the rest of the family had said only was an old legend. Something which had hunted him in his worst nightmares.

One of the others let out a magnificent cry – it sounded as Dwalin – and all of them glanced up to see a bolder hit the wall above them. Splinters rained down over them, and Kili covered his head with his arms. A hand was put on his shoulder, and he glanced up to find Fili looking at him.

"This isn't a thunderstorm," Balin shouted, "it's a thunder battle!" Kili swallowed. Most of everything he wanted to be in Fili's safe arms. Kili could handle orcs, wolves and elves, but this... It scared him half way to death.

"Look!" Fili exclaimed beside him. In his voice, Kili could hear both excitement, and horror. Kili glanced at what Fili was looking at. At the opposite side of them, a stone giant took form. The small exclaim which left Kili, wasn't something he was proud of, but it was all he managed. His worst nightmares. His heart was racing in his chest, and he was nearly unable to calm his breath. He could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the giant, which let out a roar. Somewhere in his mind, a small part of him sarcastically thought that even Dwalin wouldn't manage something like that.

Another great bolder was thrown in their direction, but instead of hitting them, it hit another giant which just then rounded the mountain. The giant stumbled and fell, and yet Kili could do nothing else than stare at it, and he knew that he would have even worse nightmares after that, if he survived.

Suddenly he heard a loud, cracking noise. He glanced down, only to see the mountain cracking up, just between him and Fili. His head snapped up to look at Fili. The horror was written over Kili's face as he slowly slid away from his older brother.

"Kili! Take my hand!" Fili shouted, reaching his hand toward him. Kili tried to take his hand, but they both were pulled back so they wouldn't fall into the crack which only grew between them. Kili's wide eyes stared into Fili's, and he could see pain, mixed with fear in them. Then the rock he, together with some of the others, stood on began to move. He stumbled, but didn't fall. His eyes moved toward the giant who attacked the one they stood on.

_Strange_, he thought, _how our lives suddenly depends on a nightmare_. The noises were horrendous as rocks flew everywhere around them, and yet, all he could see was Fili's face, trying to remember exactly how it looked. They slid past each other, close enough to take each others hand if they tried, but that would also be their death, and for a second he saw someone else. Only a memory his mind pulled up, but yet. A face he loved. Brown eyes, shining like gold in the sunlight, long, wavy brown hair, light brown skin and a petite figure, covered with a thin, long dress. _Rosie_. Her name rang through his head as the mountain walls rushed toward him. He slammed his eyes shut with one last thought. _I love you_. Then he collied into the wall, with his arms covering his head, trying to save him from something which could mean his death.

"No!" someone cried faintly. "No! Kili!" Slowly he opened his eyes. Hands pulled him up. A known voice. Was he still alive? Yes. He blinked and turned his eyes toward Thorin and Fili. An expression of relief flew across his uncle's face, and Fili sighed.

"Where's Bilbo?" someone shouted. Kili tried to get to his feet. He had to help looking for Bilbo, otherwise Rosie would never forgive him. Hands helped him up, but kept him in place.

"I-I have to h-help," he managed to say. He tried to pull away from the firm grip which held him, but some seconds later Bilbo, followed by Thorin, appeared over the edge of the cliff. Kili felt himself relax.

"I thought we lost our burglar," he heard Bofur say. There were similar exclaims of relief and joy, but everything became silent when Thorin spoke in a harsh tone.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never come with us. He have no place between us." This made Kili stiffen. He couldn't believe what he heard Thorin say. He couldn't believe that that was his _uncle _saying that. It couldn't be. Together with the others, he moved into the cave which had saved his – and many of the other's – lives. "Seek the cave," Thorin commanded. "No fire!"

Kili sank down at the cave floor. His hands were laying open in his lap, trembling uncontrolled. A hand was put on his shoulder. Slowly he lifted his gaze, and there he found Fili looking at him with concerned, brown eyes.

"Kili?" Fili questioned softly, not being aware of most of the company steeling glances at them out of the corner of their eyes. "Are you okay?" Kili swallowed. A sob made it's way up his throat, and he flung himself at Fili, clenching the soaked fabric and fur covering his chest, sobbing into it. Fili put his arm around him, holding him there, comforting him. "Shhh," Fili whispered in a comforting tone. "It's okay. We're safe, and alive." Carefully Fili rocked Kili, until the youngest had calmed down, and was only sniffing from time to time.

"I'm cold," he muttered. He knew it sounded childish, but there was no strength left inside him to be more mature.

"We all are, lad," Dwalin growled, something which only made Kili press himself closer to Fili. He closed his eyes and found himself wishing Rosie was there. He wished he could hear her soft voice in his ear, her small, warm hands against his cheek, and her lips against his.

"Kili," Fili said in a strict tone. Kili quickly let go of him, and dried away the tears which had mixed with the rain on his face. In the darkness he could see the contours of a warm smile on his older brother's lips. "Take off your cloak, and put this around you." Kili did as he had been told, and suddenly remembered what he had told Rosie. He was always the one who had to be taken care of. He had never taken care of anyone, nor watched over. He had always been the baby in the family, and now the baby in the company. It embarrassed him, but he also knew Fili was right. Therefore he pulled off the cloak, and put the blanket Fili was handing him, around himself.

"Thanks," he muttered as the warmth slowly crept into his limbs again. For a while the only sound which could be heard, was the rain and the thunder outside, but then he heard another sound. A sound which made him turn toward Fili. Kili's eyes widened when he realized Fili was actually shivering because of his cold and wet clothes. Kili bit his lower lip. Then he reached out a hand, loosened the wet, heavy cloak which was keeping Fili cold, threw it away, together with his own cloak, and put the blanket around both of them. "Better?" he questioned silently.

"Yes, thanks," Fili replied. Kili couldn't help but smile. The feeling of being the one taking care of the other, was kind of good, but he was quite sure he didn't mind being the baby for some time longer.

Like that they fell asleep, Kili with his head resting on Fili's shoulder, and Fili with his cheek at the top of Kili's head, with the blanket around them to keep them warm. They slept peacefully, until a scream awoke them.

Kili jolted up, still half asleep, only to find hands grabbing him, and pulling him away from Fili. In a matter of seconds he had awoken. The cave was filled with huge, ugly goblins, and there were a lot of them. At least six per dwarf, included Bilbo. All of them became bound, and then they were carried through a crack in the wall at the end of the cave. Kili tried to get contact with the others, but they were too shocked, or too busy trying to get free.

The crack closed behind them with a soft _BANG_, and they were at the wrong side. A goblin lifted Kili up, so he was hanging over the goblin's shoulder, head down, totally helpless. Everything was black darkness, and there was nothing he could see, even if he tried to. When he gave up trying to see anything, he tried to use his ears instead. Tried to hear what was said. The goblins, however didn't say anything interesting, nor understandable, so he ended up only hanging there, slightly bouncing as the goblin carrying him, went on, deeper into the mountain.

The corridors criss-crossed each other, and turned in all directions, but the goblins didn't seem to have any problems with finding the way. The goblins were quite hard-handed, and from time to time pinched them pitilessly, while they giggled and laughed with their terrible voices.

Once Kili thought he heard someone call his name, but when he tried to reply, he was only told to shut up and be quiet, before his tongue was cut off.

After something which felt like years, a red light appeared far ahead of them. The goblins began singing, while they continued, and shook their prisoners in line with the music. Kili wished for nothing but to cover his ears so he wouldn't need to hear it. Not that the text wasn't bad, but the music was terrible! If he wasn't that afraid to lose his tongue, he would've asked them to stop. Suddenly he was put down and pushed in between the other dwarves. He felt a seconds relief, but it disappeared when something cut into his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain and shock. The next which followed, was the goblins whipping them forward, as if they were a cattle heard. The whips flew over their heads, but it didn't reach many of them as they ran, nearly tripped, were pulled to their feet, and ran again. Then they reached a vast cave.

There was a huge, red fire in the middle of the floor, and around the walls there were flaming torches, so the room was fully lit up. The cave was filled with goblins. All of them were laughing when the dwarves – again included Bilbo – rushed into the room, driven forward as if they were a cattle heard, while the wipes fell on them, or flew over their heads. They were driven toward on of the walls, where they were chained to each other, and then led to the wall at the end of the cave.

And there, in the shadow, at a great, flat stone, a huge goblin with a enormous head – probably the king, and around him there were standing armed goblins. They had axes and swords, that kind goblins used.

"Who are those pitiful creatures?" the Goblin King asked.

"It's dwarves. And then we found this... dude," one of the goblins replied, while poking Bilbo that hard he fell and ended up on his knee. "We found them in the entrance where they were hiding from the storm."

"What were you planning to do?" the Goblin King questioned, turned to Thorin. "I guess it was some dirty trick! It wouldn't surprise me if you have been out to spy on folks' private things. I think you're thieves, bandits and assassins, and for sure in collusion with the elves. Come on! What do you have to say?" Kili glanced over at Thorin, and wondered what he would say at this.

"The dwarf Thorin, at your service," Thorin replied in a polite tone. "What you have mentioned, wasn't in our minds at all. We were in the cave, hiding from the storm. We thought it seemed good enough for the opportunity, and it seemed to be empty. It wasn't in our minds that it could trouble the goblins in any way." Kili slightly nodded. His uncle was right.

"Hrm," the Goblin King cleared his throat. "Yes, that's what you're saying. But may I ask what you have here in the mountain to do? Where are you from? And where are you going? I would very much like to know everything about you, even if it won't help very much, Thorin Oakenshield. I know too much of your people from earlier, but let us now get to hear the truth, otherwise I have my methods to get information."

"We were going to visit our relatives, our nephews, nieces, cousins, second cousins and other distant relatives who live east of these extremely welcoming mountains," Thorin lied. Kili tried to look as if this was known to him, but he knew he failed miserably, just as many of the others. He could've slapped himself, but didn't do it.

"He's a liar, O Almighty Reigns!" said one of the goblins who had caught them. "And besides, he haven't explained this." He held up Thorin's sword which they had found in the troll cave, before Rivendell. Kili felt his heart sink. It was an elven blade, and goblins didn't like elves. If they ever had had a small hope of getting out, that hope was gone now.

The Goblin King roared when he spotted the sword, and all his soldiers beat their weapons against their shields, while shouting insults in their own language. They knew the sword. Orcrist – the Goblin Cleaver, which they only called the Biter.

"Murders! Friends of elves!" the Goblin King yelled. "Whip them! Beat them! Bite them! Throw them to the dark caves where the snakes live, and never let them see the sunlight again!"

* * *

**So, did you like this? Please, review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope I didn't reveal too much... but you know, Galadriel is Galadriel, and Galadriel knows a lot of things.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here you go with next chapter. It feels as if this one took my ages, but in fact I think it's only - how long? - four days? **

**Anyway. The lyrics in the beginning doesn't have something to do with the chapter. I only feel as if it kind 'a describes Kili and Rosie's relationship. At least a part of it. And if you want to know, then it's "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" - by Westlife.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_If I had to live my life without you, the days would all be empty. The nights would seem so long. With you I see forever oh so clearly: I might have been in love before, but it never felt this strong. Our dreams are young, and we both know, they'll take us where we want to go. Hold me now, touch me now, I don't want to live without you. _

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you. You ought to know by now how much I love you! One thing you can be sure of; I'll never ask for more than your love. Nothing's gonna change my love for you. You ought to know by now how much I love you! The world may change my whole life through, but nothing's gonna change my love for you."_

I peered around Gandalf, who was peering around the corner of a small corridor. I couldn't stand straight, because the roof was that low, and for once I was happy I was a hobbit – or at least half hobbit.

A few silent words from Gandalf made all light in the cave, went out. The huge fire in the middle also died out, and turned to a tower of glowing blue smoke which rose to the roof, where it spread into a shower of sparks which fell over the goblins. I gasped. It was so beautiful and amazing, and if Gandalf hadn't grabbed my arm, I would've stayed there until some goblin ran into me.

Holding the dagger Kili gave me, I hurried after Gandalf, following one of the walls, all the way around the hall, until we reached the Goblin King I had spotted above all the other goblins.

"What are you going to do?" I hissed, but Gandalf didn't answer, and I frowned. The trouble which had broke out in the hall when the wizard made the lights go out, nearly made my head explode. So many voices shouting and yelling, and in their own, terrible language which I was happy I didn't understand at all.

In front of me, Gandalf unsheathed Glamdring, the sword he had taken from the troll caves, and to my complete shock it was shining. A clear, blue glow lit up something I wouldn't mind staying in the darkness. A huge, ugly goblin which Gandalf stabbed. The eyes of the goblin was fixed on Gandalf, as the wizard pulled the sword out, and the goblin fell to the floor, blood slowly spreading around it.

I swallowed, but quickly tore my eyes off it, just as Gandalf addressed me. "Rosie, you go behind the others and make sure no one follows us." Then he turned to the poor, chained dwarves who I was sure didn't know what to do or think. "Follow me, and come quickly!"

I waited, and nearly didn't know which leg to stand on. I didn't like the idea of having to go like the last, but then I knew someone had to make sure no one followed. Then I ran after the last who were Bilbo. The only thing which lit up in front of us, was Glamdring, and yet I easily ran down the dark corridor.

"Hurry up!" I heard Gandalf shout in front. "The lights will soon be lit!"

"Wait a second!" one of the dwarves shouted, and I recognized Dori's shadow, urging Bilbo to get up on his back. When Bilbo was safe at Dori's back, we continued running. It felt as if I was made for this. I had never felt so free before, and there was something exiting in knowing that I was the only which separated the dwarves and the goblins.

I nearly bumped into Dori and Bilbo, 'cause Gandalf had stopped and lit his wand. He easily cut the chains the dwarves were bound with, and all the time I stood there, just outside the reach of the light, waiting for him to make us continue running so we could get out of the killing darkness.

"Your weapons," the wizard said, handing out the dwarves' and Bilbo's weapons. I didn't bother myself with asking how he had managed to get them all with. "Are everyone here?" he questioned as he reached Orcrist to Thorin. "Let me see... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and where are Fili and Kili? Oh, there, and there we have Bilbo too. That makes fourteen." He quickly glanced over at me, but didn't mention me. I didn't think much about it, trying to hear if someone followed us. "Good, it could've been worse, but it could've been better too. We don't know where we are, and there is horde of furious goblins behind us. Let's get moving!"

I had only been waiting for those words, as I, along with the dwarves hurried after Gandalf. My intentions was to get over to Fili and Kili, especially Kili, but it always seemed as if there was a dwarf in my way. Therefore I ended up like the last, meaning I had to make sure no one followed us.

As we hurried along, we faintly heard the goblins who were following us, and to my horror they were much quicker than us, and soon they weren't far away. This made the dwarves pick up their pace. Again Bilbo was lifted up on a dwarf-back, and as we ran, he was passed between the dwarves. I didn't really envy him. It couldn't be very comfortable to be passed from one to another, as if he were a simple package.

Quickly I realized it didn't matter how quick we ran. The goblins knew their mountain, and they moved much faster than us. And angry they were too. We ran as fast as we could, but the goblins quickly approached. Soon we couldn't only hear their voices, but also their feet drumming against the floor. I glanced over my shoulder, only to see the light of a torch just around the corner.

"Oh, why did I leave Bag End?" Bilbo exclaimed somewhere in between the dwarves. I spotted him at Bombur's back.

"And why did I encourage this weak and small hobbit to follow us?" poor Bombur exclaimed, while breathing hard.

In front of us, Gandalf had stopped, just as Thorin had. We had rounded a sharp corner, and of course I was the one who nearly was able to hide. "Turn!" Gandalf shouted. "Pull your sword, Thorin!" Suddenly Thorin was beside me. He glanced confused at me in some seconds, but then nudged me in behind himself, while lifting his sword, Orcrist, so it could meet the goblins. I lifted the dagger Kili had given me, and shove Thorin to the side, 'cause I knew that when the goblins rounded the corner, he wouldn't be able to hold them back alone.

He seemed as if he was about to say something, but then the goblins came. Those who were in the first line came with exclaims of shock, and dropped their torches. But that was the last they did, since both Thorin and I threw us at them with each our battle cry, he holding Orcrist, I holding the dagger.

It was the first time I killed someone, and if I had got time to think of it, I'd probably have fell to the floor, crying. However, when the first goblins fell, the others stopped, before turning and running back the way they came. Then Gandalf told us to continue running.

This time Thorin pulled me to the front, together with himself and Gandalf. Gandalf didn't question it, and we continued.

How long had we been running? I didn't know. All I knew was that the dwarves were breathing heavy, and that I could feel a small changing of the air, as if there was an opening somewhere close. "This way," I said, pulling at one of Gandalf's sleeves, making him turn to a long, naked corridor. I hadn't expected to hear the shriek which suddenly rang through the corridor, followed by someone else shouting for help.

"Dori!" another shouted. "They took Dori!" Beside me Thorin turned with a curse, and made his way back to the end. Goblin-cries filled the air, and beside me Gandalf took a better hold of Glamdring, before rushing to the dwarves aid. I was left there, not sure of what to do. At least no until I heard a hissing goblin-voice just behind my ear. With a gasp I spun around, and drove the dagger into the goblin. For a few seconds he only stood there, but then he fell in front of me. I swallowed, and glanced at the dagger which I barely could see in the darkness. Shouts and cries everywhere around me.

Suddenly, not far from me, fire appeared. I gasped and had to turn away and shield my eyes from it. Then it faded away, and all which was left was a burning print in my mind. "Everybody, follow me!" Gandalf shouted, and his voice rang through the rest of the sounds. I spun around, only to find the way blocked by goblins. Without thinking of it, I lifted my dagger and began making my way toward Gandalf's voice. A few scars and dead goblins later, I was beside Gandalf.

We didn't have to run far, before we reached a cave, and in the other end I could see an open door and the daylight falling into the cave. The only problem was that it was guarded by at least fifteen goblins.

I gritted my teeth, before driving the dagger into the closest goblin. He let out an exclaim of shock, before falling to the floor. I pulled the dagger out of his dead body, and then began making my way toward the door. I dodged, was nearly hit by a flying goblin-head, and finally reached the door. "Come on!" I yelled as I stopped beside it, impatiently waiting for the dwarves to get out. I swung my dagger in a deadly bow, and another goblin fell, as the others rushed out through the door.

"Rosie, what-"

"We can talk later," I interrupted Kili who had stopped. "Come on!" He nodded, before rushing out, followed by Fili, Ori, Nori, Dori, and finally Thorin. I waited for some seconds, to see if there were someone else coming, but no one came. At least no one else than Goblins. I rushed out of the cave, covering my head with my arms, as a rain of arrows fell over me. No one reached their goal, and I was very grateful to that.

I on my way down the hill, I slipped and fell. A short, sticking pain shot up through my arm as I tried to get hold of a small bush. It didn't work, and in a very painful way I rolled all the way down to the end of the hill, where the dwarves and Gandalf had gathered.

"Rosie!" someone exclaimed. I opened my eyes which I had kept tightly shut, and then sat up with a groan. Oh God, my back hurt! "Are you hurt?" I blinked a few times, and then focused on the face in front of me. Dark brown eyes, nearly as chocolate, and it felt as if I melted into them. It felt as if I had been holding my breath since Kili left, together with the other dwarves.

"Yes, no, I..." I didn't know what to say. Therefore I cupped his cheeks with my hands, closed my eyes, pulled him closer and kissed him. After a few, endless seconds, I felt him put one arm around my waist, and one hand at my neck. I let my arms slid around his neck, as he returned the kiss.

I knew the dwarves were watching us, smiling, but I couldn't care less. Kili and I were together again. For the moment we were safe, and that moment no one could interrupt before we allowed them to.

We pulled away from each other, and he helped me up. "Are you sure you're fine?" I nodded, smiling.

"Yes... yes, I'm totally fine." Then we turned to face the rest of the company. Nearly all of them were smiling. Fili was grinning, but Dwalin and Baling frowned, while Thorin's look was nearly dangerous. I pressed myself closer to Kili, not liking being in the centre of the attention, and glanced up at him. He wasn't looking at me. I followed his hard glare. Why was he looking at Thorin like that?

"Kili-" Thorin began, but Kili cut him off.

"There's nothing you can do nor say, so just stop trying." Then he pulled me with over to Fili, not letting go of me, as if he was afraid someone would steal me. In a flash of a memory I remembered Galadriel's words. _You have to keep her away from Thorin. He will try to separate her and the one she loves. _I quickly glanced over at Thorin, just in time to see a flash of anger in his eyes. Then I tried to find Bilbo. After some seconds of searching I hadn't found him yet.

"Where's uncle Bilbo?" I asked in a small whisper, suddenly feeling very small. Silence. No answer. Slowly I realized what had happened. He hadn't made it out. We had lost him. "No," I breathed, letting go of Kili, my eyes wide as I stared up the hill I had rolled down. "No!" I would've ran straight back, if it wasn't for Kili grabbing me. "Let go of me!" I yelled. Somewhere far away some of the other dwarves had began do discuss when we could've lost him.

"You can't go back!" Kili argued.

"Of course I can!" I replied, anger in my voice. "He have taken care of me since I was small, so why can't I go back to try and save him?"

"Because," Kili replied, pulling me back, "the goblins will take you as a prisoner, torture you, leave you in a black hole, and let you die. And you will get no chance to save Bilbo." Slowly his words sank into my mind, and I knew he was right, even if I wouldn't admit it. I stopped resisting, and let him pull me back. His firm grip loosened a bit, but not much. Tears ran down my cheeks. Carefully he turned me around and held me close. His breath felt warm against the top of my head. "Rosie," he whispered, so low that only I heard him. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you, so please. Don't run off."

"I won't," I replied, and my hands clenched. The others were now arguing whether they should go back to find Bilbo, or if they should continue without him.

"He is my friend," Gandalf said, "and in many ways a good hobbit. I feel a responsibility for him. The Gods shall know I'm sad you lost him." Many of the dwarves asked why he – Bilbo – had joined at all, and why the wizard hadn't chosen one with some more sense. If I hadn't felt totally empty, I would've been angry.

"This far he has been to more bother than benefit," Gloin growled. "If we have to return to those abhorrent tunnels and search for him, then blast him. That's my meaning."

"It was me who brought him with, and I'm not taking with someone who're to no use! You can come with me and help me search for him, or I'm going there alone, and you can stay here and decide by yourself how to get out of this shit. If we find Bilbo again, you're going to thank me when this is over and done," Gandalf replied angry, before turning to Dori who was the one who carried Bilbo last. "What were you thinking, Dori, when you lost him?"

"What would you have done if a goblin appeared behind you in the darkness, grabbed your leg and pushed him off your back?" the dwarf questioned, sounding a bit annoyed. "Wouldn't you have lost him?"

"Yes," Gandalf answered, "but why didn't you make him climb up on your back again?"

"But for God's sake!" Dori exclaimed. "Are you asking that? Goblins who fights and bites in the darkness, stumbling around and falling over each other. And you who nearly chopped off my head with Glamdring, and Thorin who fought with Orcrist. And suddenly you let your wand spurt flames so we were blinded, and we could see the goblins fleeing. You shouted that "_everyone should follow you_", and then we had to do as you said. I thought we did. We had no time to count each other, you know that very well, and at least not after fighting our way through the guards, and out the lower exit. And here we're sitting now, not knowing where that confounded burglar is!"

"And here is the burglar," a voice said. I spun around with a gasp. Bilbo was standing there, and he didn't look hurt at all! He was safe! We were all safe! The tears gathered in my eyes as I pulled away from Kili.

"Uncle Bilbo!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to him, threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was frozen in some seconds, then he put his arms around me and held me. For the first time since I left Rivendell, I felt completely safe. Bilbo was there, Kili and Fili were there, together with the rest of the company. My shoulders shook with sobs as I pressed myself closer to Bilbo, not wanting to let go of him.

"Rosie?" Bilbo asked and I slowly let go of him. He was looking at me with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question," Thorin muttered somewhere behind me, but I didn't turn to look at him. Instead I dried my eyes, before looking at Bilbo again.

"I couldn't stand being without you. All of you, and therefore Gandalf asked me to come with." Bilbo sighed, and then smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," he replied, hugging me once more.

Now the dwarves began questioning how he had escaped the goblins, and then how he had managed to get that close to them, without them noticing. Bilbo only smirked, and replied that "_it wasn't really that hard_". After they got to hear that, they wanted to hear what he had experienced when we had lost him. He sat down between them, nearly in the same position as he had used back in Hobbiton when he told me stories. He told about this creature which called himself Gollum, and about the game of riddles.

"And when I couldn't find any other riddles, with him sitting beside me," Bilbo told, "and then I asked: "What have I got in my pocket?" He didn't manage to guess, even if he got three chances. Then I said: "And what about your promise? You should show me the way out!" He attacked me in the darkness and tried to kill me, but I ran, tripped and fell, and he rushed past me and couldn't find me. I followed him, 'cause I had heard him talk to himself. He thought I knew where the exit was, and therefore went that way. When he reached it, he sat down and blocked the tunnel so I couldn't pass. So I jumped over him and ran to the door."

"But what about the guards?" I asked with wide eyes. "Weren't they there?"

"Of course they were," he replied with a small, secret smile, and ruffled my hair. "But I sneaked past them. I got stuck in the crack in the door, 'cause it was barely open, and I lost many of the buttons." He glanced down at the ruined jacket. "But I managed to get through anyway, and here I am now." I put my arms around him and pressed myself as close to him as I could, something which made him chuckle. I closed my eyes as he patted my back. There were no words to describe how happy I was for him being there with us, and not inside the mountain with the goblins.

"Yes, wasn't that just what I said," Gandalf commented with a small laughter. "Bilbo Baggins have more in him than you thought, just as Rosie." I let go of Bilbo, and turned to Gandalf with something close to a bright smile. Thorin glared at me, as if he wished me far away, possibly to the other side of Middle Earth.

Then Bilbo began asking, together with the dwarves, how I and Gandalf had suddenly appeared in the cave, and come to their aid. Therefore Gandalf quickly told them what had happened after we left Rivendell. "I have to find a reliable and skilled giant who can block this entrance, otherwise folks can't get over the mountain any longer," the wizard finished. For a while no one said anything, only glanced at each other, unsure if they should comment our story, but it ended with Gandalf saying that we should continue. "When the night comes, they'll send out a dozen of goblins after us, and the shadows are already beginning to get long. They can smell our track many hours after we've passed. We have to get far, far away before the darkness comes. If the sky's clear, there'll be a faint moonlight, and if that's the case, then we're lucky. Not that the goblins needs moonlight, but for us it's goo if there's a bit light so we can see."

Of course, Bilbo began asking a lot of questions. I knew the answers of some of them, but kept them to myself, not sure if they were totally correct. Therefore Gandalf was the one to answer. "You see, the thing is that when one have been in the goblins' tunnels, one lose the track of time. Today it's Thursday, and it was Monday night or Tuesday morning when you were attacked and caught. We've walked many miles in there, reached the heart of the mountain, and now we're at the other side. It have been quite a short cut. But we're not at the place we would've been if we used the normal pass. We're too far north, and in front of us we have a very rough terrain which isn't easy to get through. And we're still high up in the mountain. Let's get moving!"

"I'm just so very hungry," Bilbo sighed. I glanced at him. I was hungry too, but we had no food, since the goblins had taken the bags they eventually had.

"Nothing I can do with that," Gandalf replied, "if you don't want to go back and ask the goblins politely if they can return you the ponies and luggages."

"No thanks!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to continue, otherwise we'll become supper, and that's worse than if we don't get any for ourselves."

I got to my feet, just as the others. For a few seconds I stood there beside Bilbo, unsure if I should stay by his side, or if I should go together with Fili and Kili. To my happiness, the two mentioned siblings solved the problem. 'Cause as we began walking, Kili appeared beside me. I quickly glanced up at him, and smiled hesitantly, remembering the look in his eyes when he glared at Thorin earlier. Kili returned the smile, and a few seconds later his warm hand took mine, and our fingers laced together.

* * *

It felt as if we had been walking for hours. The twisting path disappeared. Shrubs, meadow patches between boulders, gnawed by rabbits, thyme, sage, marjoram, yellow stonecrop we put behind us, and at last we reached the edge of a broad, steep slope, covered with stones that were piled up after a landslide.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. No one answered me, and I guessed they were just as tired as I was.

While we went down the slope, pebbles loosened under our feet, rolled down and tore with bigger stones which slid, rolled further, pulled with boulders which gave a cloud of dust, and slid down with thunder and roar. Soon it was as if the who slope over and under us were in movement. We slid, and held on to each other. I held on to Kili, who held one arm around me, and tried to keep the balance with the other. We were all confused and terrified in the noisy landslide.

It were the trees at the bottom of the slope, which saved us. We sailed into the pine trees which were the upper outposts of the deep, dark forest in the valley below us. Some of us managed to get hold of the stems and climbed up between the branches, while others hid behind the stems so they wouldn't be hit by a stone. I was one of those in the trees. Kili had managed to get hold of a branch, and had nearly thrown me up, before climbing up himself.

So there we stayed, waiting for the danger to pass, and all the time I was leaning against Kili who held his arms around me. I was just terrified. First goblins, now a landslide. I was already at the edge of breaking down.

"Come on," Kili whispered, before letting go of me to climb down. I followed him, until I again had firm ground under my feet.

"That was quite a trip," Gandalf commented, brushing some dust of the end of one of his long sleeves. "Even the goblins who are hunting us, will get some job to get down this slope, without us hearing."

"Yes, I think so," Bombur replied. "But they can easily throw stones on us." The others were all other than happy, there they stood and massaged their bruised feet and legs.

"Nonsense! We have to turn away from the path at the bottom of this slope, and fast. Don't you see the sun disappearing?"

The sun had long ago disappeared behind the mountains in west. The shadows laid themselves around us, but far away in the forest and between the dark treetops further down, we could see out over the meadows which still were bathed in the evening sun. We continued as fast as we could, down some gentle slopes overgrown with pine forest. Here and there we came through bracken thickets so high they reached over both mine and Bilbo's heads, and other times we crossed nearly soundlessly over a carpet of pine needles, and all the time the forest became more and more gloomy and dense. Not even a small puff of wind in the evening, could get the tree tops to dance.

* * *

**So, what you think? To me, it feels very chaotic, especialy when they're in the caves, but maybe it's only because it really is chaotic.**

**Please, leave a review, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry it have taken so long to update, but I've had a lot of test, together with a writing block, so please forgive me. **

**I hope you'll get pleased to hear that this chapter is longer than the earlier. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Do we have to go any further?" Bilbo asked beside me. It was so dark around us, that I barely could see his face, and suddenly it was so silent that I could hear nothing but the other's breath. "My toes are sore and crooked, my legs hurt, and my stomach slaps inside me like a void of content."

"A bit further," was Gandalf's reply. Inside me I sighed.

After a while so long it felt like a year, we reached a clearing in the forest. The moon had appeared, and was shining down at us. But somehow it didn't feel romantic, as you may think. There was something scary about it, something which made me clench Kili's arm. I knew he was tired, and so was I too. I just couldn't stand more scary experiences, and together with Kili I felt safe!

Suddenly a howl could be heard a bit further down the slope. A long, strident howl which made nearly all of us shudder, and which immediately got answer from somewhere to the right, and closer. Then a new howl was heard from left, this time much closer. It was the wolves who had gather to howl at the moon.

I had only had experience with wolves once earlier, and then I hadn't only heard them. It felt as if my upper arm began to pound slightly. Thanks to Elrond, there were now only some small scars left, but it still felt as if there were open cuts.

I swallowed and pressed myself close to Kili. He wrapped his arms around me, and a few seconds later I could feel Fili's warm body against my back as he put his arms around me and Kili, as if he wanted to protect us from the wolves.

"What shall we do, what shall we do?!" a thin voice wailed. At first I didn't recognize it, but then my eyes fixed on Bilbo. His face was pale, and his eyes wide, and it seemed as if he was about to fall apart. "We got away from the goblins, only to get caught by the wolves!" I swallowed again. Never if I had imagined Bilbo to be that scared. He was like a father to me, and fathers shouldn't show that they were scared. They should be strong!

"Hurry!" Gandalf shouted. "Up in the trees!" Fili let go of me and Kili, and a few seconds later we were running, together with the others, to find some trees we could climb up in. Trees with low branches, or with a slim stem. And it didn't take long before we found what we were searching for. Even if we were tired, scared, and our feet nearly couldn't carry us, we climbed as high in the trees as possible. I, Fili and Kili had climbed up in a high larch which was strangely similar to a Christmas tree. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin had sat nestled in a spruce with branches in the top which were sticking out like the spokes of a wheel. Bifur, Bofur, Balin and Thorin sat in another tree, while Dwalin and Balin had climbed up in a hight, slim pine with few branches, and tried to find a good place to sit high up in the green treetop. Gandalf, who were bigger – meaning taller – than the rest of us, had found an enormous spruce standing nearby the clearing. He was totally hid between the branches where he sat, except from when his eyes glimmered in the moonlight when he from time to time peered out.

But where was Bilbo? At the edge of panic, my eyes searched for him. He hadn't climbed up in a tree, but was fussing around from stem to stem, as a rabbit who is pursued by a dog, and can't find his hole.

"It seems as if we've left him in the lurch again," Nori told Dori, when he glanced down.

"I can't lug around with a burglar on my back, down in caves and up in trees," Dori snapped back. "What do you think I am? A carrier?"

"He'll be eaten if we don't do anything," Thorin interrupted, 'cause the howls approached. "Dori!" he shouted, 'cause Dori was the one sitting lowest in the tree, and it was easiest to him to climb down. "Hurry up and help Mr. Baggins!"

With a sigh I leant my back against the stem. For some seconds I had been so frightened, and even if I still was, it wasn't as much as before. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You look terrible," Kili commented. I glanced at him and grinned.

"Thanks the same," I replied. My voice was hoarse. He returned the grin, before shifting a bit, reaching out for me, and pulling me close. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm presence. Again I got the feeling of being totally safe. No one could hurt me when he was there. Never. At least I thought so.

Suddenly the lower branches shook. I snapped for breath when wolf-eyes appeared, and then disappeared. Under us I heard growling and some barking, followed by a howl.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted, and there came similar shouts from the other trees where the rest of the company had climbed to safety.

"They can't climb, right?" I asked. My voice sounded thin and high pitched.

"Not even evil wargs can climb trees," Kili replied. Now he was holding me with one arm, while the other hand clenched the branch above us, to keep us from falling. I didn't breath out, but I knew we were safe. At least for the moment.

"Thank Mahal, it's not blowing," Fili muttered. "Otherwise it would've been quite uncomfortable to sit here the rest of the night." Beside me Kili agreed. A small thought fell into my head. _Kili had changed_. I, however, didn't think more about it. There was no time to think of it, and at least not to talk to Kili about it. Instead I was wondering what the wolves were doing at the clearing.

It could probably be that the clearing was a meeting point for them, 'cause new wolves came increasingly. Some of them placed themselves on guard under the trees, while the others – it seemed to be hundreds of them – went to the clearing where they sat in a circle with a huge, grey wolf in the middle. They talked to each other at the scary language of wargs. I didn't understand it, but it sounded as if they told about cruel and terrible things. Sometimes all of them answered the grey warg chief in common, and then there was a riot which almost made me fall from the tree.

It continued for something which seemed as hours. Then something unexpected happened – I mean something more unexpected than what already had happened. A pine cone enveloped in blue flames shot out from the tree Gandalf was sitting in. The pine cone hit the back of a warg, and the shaggy fur immediately caught fire. The warg began to jump around, running here and there, while it came with terrible howls all the time.

Two new pine cones flew out from Gandalf's tree. Those flaming red and green. They hit the ground in the warg circle, and sent out multicoloured sparks and smoke. A especially huge pine cone hit the leader wolf at his nose. He jumped ten feet into the air, and then ran terrified in circle while he snapped and bit after the others in anger and fear. I heard the dwarves and Bilbo cheer, and I couldn't help but join in. It was scary to see how angry the wargs became, and the clatter they made, made it reverberate in the woods.

Soon the clearing was filled with wolves who rolled around to extinguish the flames, and those who already were on fire, ran howling around and put the others on fire, until they were chased away and ran howling and wailing down the slope to search for water. But before they ran away, they managed to put the clearing on fire. Small fires appeared all around the clearing. The only problem was that it didn't make the guards run away too. Instead the ran angry and agitated between the stems, while they howled and send their curses up toward us, in their terrible language, with their tongues hanging out of their mouths, and eyes shining red of anger, reflecting the flames.

It was then the goblins appeared. First they seemed confused, but then they spotted us. If I hadn't been as frightened as I was, I'd probably had buried my face in the fabric covering Kili's chest. However, the goblins didn't attack, as I had expected them to. Instead some of them sat down, laughing. Others swung their spears and pounded on their shields. The goblins weren't scared of flames, and they quickly came up with a plan which made them laugh even more.

Some of them gathered the wargs, others went to gather twigs and branches, and some third ran around the clearing to extinguish the flames where it had spread. But they kept live in the fire around the trees we sat in, and it didn't take long before the flames began making their way up the stems.

"We're going to die now, right?" I asked, clenching Kili's arm and peering up, into his dark brown eyes. He rested his forehead against mine.

"At least I won't let you die," he muttered.

"All of us can survive, or none of us," I replied. I knew he was about to argue, but I stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I can't live without you. You know that very well." For a few seconds we only gazed into each others eyes, but then Kili pulled away with a nod.

"Fine," he said. "All of us... or no one."

At first I though I had began crying, but then I realized it was the smoke which made everything cloudy, and my eyes water. I held up a hand in front of my nose and mouth. It helped, but only a bit. Through the smoke I could see the goblins dance in a circle around the flaming trees. Outside the circle, the wargs stood in respectful distance and watched. Somehow it sounded faintly when the goblins began to sing:

"_Sixteen birds in pine cone trees, their feathers were burned in the fiery breeze. What funny little birds they have no wings, oh, what shall we do, with the funny little things! Oh, what shall we do, with the funny little things._

_Roast them alive or stew them in a pot, raid them, blind them, eat them hot. Bake them, toast them..."_

I covered my ears and didn't want to hear more. I didn't want my life to end like that, nor did I want the others' lives to end like that either. A sudden light made me open my eyes and look toward Gandalf's tree. Gandalf, however, was nowhere to be found in the tree. I lifted my gaze, and there I found him, high above the trees, at the back of a huge eagle. I removed the hands from my hears.

"Gandalf!" I cried. Both Fili and Kili glanced up at the eagles.

"Down!" Fili exclaimed as he frenetically tried to get me and Kili away from the eagles who circled lower and lower, and closer and closer to us. The first picked up Fili who yelled, and told it to put him down. I grabbed Kili's arm to keep him from knocking an arrow at the eagle.

"They're trying to save us!" I told him as I watched the huge birds picking up the other members of the company, one by one. Suddenly a huge shadow fell over us, and Kili was grabbed. I let out a cry of shock and angst as I was lifted up, together with him. Then we fell. I clung to him. We were going to die. No doubt that. The eagles didn't want to help us, but kill us, just as the goblins! The treetops rushed toward us, but suddenly an eagle back was there. We landed at it, me first, and Kili at the top of me. I had shut my eyes when I realized we were going to land at the eagle, but didn't open them just yet.

"We're alive," I heard Kili gasp, as if he couldn't believe it. "Rosie, we're alive!" Slowly I opened my eyes. Kili's face was above me, and some of his dark brown hair tickled my cheeks.

"We're alive," I whispered, only repeating his words. He beamed down at me, but then froze when we heard a voice.

"You're fine!" Kili got off me, careful with not falling off the eagle, and both of us turned to Fili who was sitting there, a tired smile on his face. Then he pulled Kili into a hug. I couldn't help but smile. Nothing could separate them. Not even a goblin-attack, followed by a bunch of eagles.

It seemed as if we flew for ages, but eventually the eagles began circling above a huge mountain ledge, and one by one they landed to let off their passengers. Our eagle was the last, and when I got off, I nearly wasn't able to stand. I stumbled over to the mountain wall, sank down with my back against it and buried my face in my hands. _Easy, girl_, I told myself. _You're fine! All of you are, so take it easy!_ I, however, couldn't stop the tears from burning my cheeks which still were cold after the long flight.

"Rosie?" I recognized Bofur's voice. He carefully placed a hand at my shoulder. "What's wrong, lass?" His voice sounded like another voice I had heard long ago, I just couldn't remember where. As he pulled me into a comforting hug, I let my hands fall from my face, and rested my head against the light brown skin in his coat. "It's okay," he said as he rubbed my back. "No goblins, no wargs – we're safe." I continued sobbing into his coat.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly Kili was there. "Are she hurt?"

"No," Bofur replied. "I don't think so."

"Rosie?" I knew I made Kili worried, and I tried to stop crying, I just couldn't.

"I-I was so s-scared," I sobbed as Bofur carefully let go of me, and I leant my back against the mountain wall. "And n-now everything's f-fine." Kili carefully placed a hand against my cheek, and made me look at him. There was a small smile on his face as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. None of us noticed Bofur who rose and went over to the others, to give us some privacy.

"I was scared too," Kili whispered.

"B-but you d-didn't show it!"

"No," he agreed. "I've never been the one to hid my feelings, but when we met, I suddenly had a reason to try and hid my weakness. I felt I had to stand strong when you were weak, so you could lean on me, and find safety and comfort in me when you needed it." Then he gently placed a soft kiss on me lips. A kiss which made me close my eyes, and miss it when it was gone. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever known," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine when he spoke, "and even if you're beautiful when you cry, you're shining more than all the stars at once, when you're smiling." I slowly opened my eyes, and when I did so, I found his dark brown eyes close to mine. I also found myself drowning in them.

"You will always be here for me, right?" I questioned. I knew I maybe sounded like child, but it didn't matter. Kili had seen me when I was weakest, and he had seen me when I was strongest.

"Always," he replied softly, his forehead resting on mine. For a while we only sat there in the darkness. If we wanted, we could hear the other dwarves talking to each other, or Gandalf and the Lord of the Eagles, but we didn't. We only listened to the other's breath, and held our eyes closed.

We didn't pull away before a scent of fried meat drifted toward us, and we realized how hungry we actually were. Soon our stomachs were filled, the fire lit up the mountain ledge, and everyone were tired. I curled up between Fili and Kili, with my head in Kili's lap, and his hand resting at my waist in a nearly protective way. Like that I fell asleep like the second of sixteen.

* * *

I was the first to awake. At first I didn't want to open my eyes. Right then I could just lay there, pretending I was back in Bag End. It was midsummer, the sun was shining in through the white curtains, and I was laying in the soft bed, waiting to hear if Bilbo had awoken yet.

It was then I realized what I first had thought was a "pillow", slowly raised and sank, raised and sank. I opened my eyes. Above me I could see a blue sky. Slowly I turned my head. There I found Kili's face. He seemed really peaceful when he lay there, even if there was goblin-blood at his clothes, hands and face, mixed with some dirt. I guessed I didn't look much better, but to me it didn't matter right then. The memoires from the day before appeared in my mind. I wished they could just stay hid in my mind, but of course they didn't.

Suddenly a shadow fell over me. I glanced at the one standing there, blinking at the sunlight. It surprised me to see Bilbo up at that time. He wasn't one of those who used to be up early, but this time he was.

"Good morning," I said silently. He spun around, but relaxed when he spotted me.

"Good morning," he replied. Then he noticed Kili, and he frowned. I knew he still wanted me to marry Merry, even if he had said I could chose by myself. "Have I missed something?" I smiled, and put my hand over Kili's hand which was still resting on my waist.

"A growing relationship?" I suggested. Bilbo sighed.

"Fine. It's your life." I felt my smile grow. That was right. It was my life.

As the sun continued to rise, the others awoke, and soon we had eaten some cold rabbit, packed what few things we eventually still had, and climbed up on the backs of the same eagles as the day before. All of us – except from Bilbo – told the Eagle Prince good bye, and the dwarves promised to reward him if they ever returned.

We didn't need to fly just as long this time. I knew that some of the dwarves were light at heart, while the rest clenched the eagles feathers, and tried not to fall off. I, Fili and Kili watched the landscape go by beneath us as we flew, and once when we looked ahead, we could first see some meadows with small clusters of woods, while further ahead we could see a huge, dark green forest which disappeared in the horizon and we could see nothing else – except a lonely peak of a mountain at the other side of the forest.

The eagles began circling in huge circles. We were above one of those meadows with clusters of woods, and through this meadow there ran a river, but from the riverbed a steep rocky outcrop towered, as a last outpost of the mountains, a piece that looked to be slung there by a giant among giants.

The eagles quickly lowered themselves toward this outcrop, and let us off.

"Good bye!" the shouted as they rose into the air again. "Good bye where ever you go, until the journey is ended and you're welcome to the nest!" I didn't really understand the last part of it, but it seemed as if Gandalf understood it, 'cause he replied: "May the wind under your wings carry you where the sun sails and the moon walks!" Then the eagles disappeared back toward the Mist Mountains. None of us glanced back after them, wishing to sit at their backs once more. Maybe none else than Kili who had seemed like the most excited of them, to fly.

At the top of the outcrop there was a flat ledge. A track with many steps led down from the top of the river, over a ford with many huge flagstones at the other river bank. There was a small cave with fresh air and the floor covered in small stones, and it was a short way from the ford. In this cave we gathered, to decide what to do next.

"I had always planned to see you over the mountain safe – as far as possible," Gandalf said. "And at least a part of it I managed, thanks to both skill and luck. We've actually come much further east than I had planned to follow you. When all this is said and done, it's not my adventure after all. It may be I detour you once before all of this is over, but I also have many other things to look after."

At this, nearly all of us sighed, while all of us seemed quite miss courageous. I guessed we had began to think he would follow us all the way, and that he always would help us out of danger.

"I'm not going to disappear just now," Gandalf quickly added. "I can follow you a few days more. I can probably help you out of the immediate difficulties, and I need some help myself. We have nothing to eat, no equipment and no ponies, and you don't know where you are. The last I can tell you. You find yourselves still about six miles north of the trail we really should have followed if we had not left the mountain pass in haste. It should not be many people in these parts if there are new to since I was here last, and it's some years ago now. But I know of someone who does not live too far from here, and that someone is the one who has carved out the steps in in the outcrop. I think he calls it the Carrock. It's quite rare he comes here, certainly not by noonday, and it's no use waiting for him. It would be dangerous. We have to go and look for him, and if all goes well as it should when we meet him, then I think that I may leave."

After this little speech, most of us asked him to stay. The dwarves offered him dragon gold, silver and gemstones, but Gandalf was unwavering. "We may see, we may see," he only told us. "I do think I've deserved some of the dragon gold, if you get hold of it." That was when we stopped begging him to follow us further, and instead the dwarves began discussing a matter which made my cheeks turn red.

"I believe it would be refreshing with a bath," Dwalin said in a matter-of-factly tone. "We've been travelling days without possibilities to take a bath." All of the dwarves agreed, and I felt really embarrassed.

"Er... uncle Bilbo?" I asked, slowly moving backwards out of the cave. "I'll... er... go to the other side of this... Carrock, just to be... out of sight..." Right then I got the feeling like I could disappear down in the ground. I got the whole company's attention, and everything became silent.

"That would probably be the best," Gandalf said with a small chuckle, I nodded, turned and had to concentrate to _walk_ out of the cave. As soon as I was out of their sight, I began running.

It didn't take long to reach the other side of the Carrock. It was peaceful, and all I could hear was the voice of the clear, shallow river, and a faint laughter of the dwarves. I sank down by the river, pulling off the boots and letting my feet slip into the cool water. I closed my eyes and listened the the dwarves' laughter. Some rather perverse images appeared in my head, and I thought desperately of something else. A picture of Kili's face appeared in my mind. He was smiling teasingly, but then it seemed as if the picture began zooming out and got bigger and bigger. I groaned and opened my eyes. They had done it on purpose. I was totally sure of that. They knew I wouldn't be able to stop the pictures popping up in my head.

"Stupid imagination," I muttered as I rose, picked up a stone and threw it into the river. Afterwards I glanced down at my hands. They were covered in dirt and blood after all I had been through, and suddenly the idea of taking a bath seemed so alluring. I sat all silent and listened to the dwarves laughing and shouting. It would take long time before they finished. Maybe I would get time to take a bath meanwhile?

Quickly I undressed and waded into the river. It reached me perfectly to my waist, and I couldn't help the smile which appeared in my face. Scrubbing myself clean, I totally lost the track of time.

* * *

I felt like born again. The sun warmed my skin and quickly dried it, and even if I knew I should get on my clothing, it felt good to feel the sun again. I had been in the goblin's halls for so long. Finally I opened my eyes which I had kept closed, and reached for the pants and blouse. I had washed them. The pants were already dry, while the blouse was still a bit raw. I pulled them on, before I rose, pulled on the boots and put on the rest of the things.

Afterwords I slowly began making my way back to the others. I went silent, in case they weren't finished yet. As I approached, I heard them talking. I pressed my back against the wall behind me, and peered around the corner. The moment I did so, I wished I had taken a few minutes longer.

Most of the dwarves were sitting there with their pants and boots already on, but the two youngest were and exception. Fili was pulling on his pants, while Kili was only holding his. I felt the heat stream into my cheeks and quickly took a few silent steps back. I could feel my heart pounding fast in my chest. Fili and Kili laughed, together with a few others.

"I'll go looking for Rosie," I heard Bilbo say. My eyes widened. If he found me there... Oh God, what would he do if he found me there? Then I reminded myself he'd have to put on his shirt, vest and coat. Quickly I went nearly all the way back, before turning. I took one step, just as Bilbo appeared. "Rosie!" he shouted with a smile on his face. "We're nearly ready to continue. What about you?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," I replied as he stopped to wait for me getting over to him. Then he led me back.

When we came into the others' sight, my eyes darted over to Fili and Kili. They were down by the river, with their backs turned to me.

"You look refreshed," Bofur commented. I felt myself slightly blush as I stood beside Bilbo.

"You too," I replied, silently cursing the blush. Bilbo went over to where he had left his coat, sword and cloak, and began putting them on. I felt really awkward, standing there between 13 half-naked dwarves.

"Hey, Rosie!" Kili suddenly called. I turned to him, before walking over to him and Fili. They were both looking at something in the water. Without taking their eyes off whatever it was, they moved slightly so I got space between them.

"What is i- oh!" A small gasp escaped my lips when I found what they were looking at with such interest. "It's... beautiful!" I whispered. Kili smiled as he lifted the garland of water-lilies. The flowers were hold together by a white ribbon, and something which seemed like pearls were placed in between. Kili held it between us, and a smile I never had seen at his face before, appeared there. It seemed as if the garland shone with it's own silvery light. It lit up Kili's face, and right then my heart was racing in my chest.

"We made it for you," he said, still with that smile.

"Kili!" Fili chided. "You only got a little help from me!" At this, Kili's ears turned light red. Then he placed it at my head. I was totally awestruck. Never if I had been able to imagine him making something like that.

"Come on, we have to get moving!" Thorin commanded with an unhappy glance over at us. I got out of the daze, and returned Kili's smile.

"I love it," I said, "but I hope you understand that I won't wear it in such an open area."

"Of course not!" Kili exclaimed. "Therefore..." He took the garland off my head, and showed me a small hook made of the ribbon. He grinned when he noticed my surprised look. I took the garland and hang it at the belt, beside the dagger, as I shook my head in unbelief.

Soon we were at the road again – or actually there was no road, only high, green grass, oaks with their broad treetops, and the high elm trees.

"Why is it named the Carrock?" Bilbo questioned in front of me, where he was walking beside Gandalf, while I was walking between Fili and Kili – as usually.

"He named it the Carrock because carrock is his word for such things. He always calls such things carrocks, and this is the Carrock because it's the only which is close to his house, and because he know it so well."

"Who is calling it so? Who is it knowing it so well?"

"It's this Someone I mentioned. A very significant person. You've got to be polite when I introduce you to him. I think we should take it slow, only two each time, and you've got to be careful not to annoy him, 'cause then no one knows what happens. If he turns angry, he can scare you to death, even if he can be nice when he's in a good mood. But beware, 'cause he can easily turn angry."

Most of the company heard their conversation, and those who hadn't, quickly got to hear it, and soon all of them gathered around the wizard. "Is that the person you're leading us to?" they questioned. "Couldn't you find someone who's more good-natured and who doesn't spray up so fast? And why can't you express yourself clearly?"

"Yes, it's him. No, I can't find anyone else! And I've explained that very carefully!" Gandalf replied. I could hear he was annoyed. "And if you finally want to know it, then his name is Beorn. He's very strong, and a shape-shifter."

"What? A furrier, one of those who say that rabbit skin is fox skin, if then don't turn it to squirrel skin?" Bilbo questioned. I stared at him with wide eyes, before lightly slapping him over the left side of his head, which was the part closest to me. He turned with an confused look, and I glared at him in return. Some of the dwarves chuckled, but quickly turned silent when Gandalf spoke.

"No – for God's sake, no, no, _no_!" the wizard exclaimed. "Don't be such a fool, Baggins. And don't call him a furrier once more At least not in a radius of many miles from his house. He have nothing to do with clutches, chairs, coats and such things. He's a shape-shifter. He can change skin. Sometimes he's a big, black bear, and other times a big, strong, black-haired man with huge arms and long beard. More I can't tell you, but it should be enough. Some thinks he's a bear, descended from the huge mountain-bears from old times who lived here before the giants came. Other thinks he's a human, who descended from the first humans living here before Smaug and the other dragons came to this part of the world, and before the goblins came from north and took the mountains. I can't tell for sure, but I think the last is the truth. He isn't that kind of man who are trying to ferret out too much. One thing is for sure: No magic effect him, except from his own. He lives in a oakwood in a big log house, and as humans he have cows and horses which are just as strange as himself. They work for him, and they talk with him. He doesn't eat them, and doesn't go hunting for wild animals either. He have a load of beehives with some huge, angry bees, and lives most of cream and honey. When he's a bear, he roams far and wide. Once I spotted him sitting at the top of the Carrock and stare at the moon which was going down behind the Misty Mountains, and I heard him say in the language of bears: "The day shall come when you'll perish, and I can return." Therefore I think he once lived in the mountains."

After this little speech, at least I had got something to wonder about, and when the silence fell upon the company, I understood they too were wondering about what person this man was. We still had a long journey ahead. Over hills and down in valleys we went. It began getting warm in the sun, and sometimes we took a small stop under a tree. We were all very hungry, but couldn't help it.

It was late afternoon when we spotted parts of meadows where flowers seemed to be sowed. It was most clover, mohawks, red clover and white clover, with a perfume of honey, and we could hear the bees who were busy collecting honey.

"We're closing," Gandalf told us. "We've reached the meadows were his bees collects the honey."

Some more time went by, and we reached a spinney with old oaks, and when we had went through this, we reached a high hawthorn hedge which was so dense that none of us could neither look through it, nor go through.

"The best would be if you waited here," the wizard told us. "When you hear me whistle, you can follow me. But remember, only two by the turn. And let at least five minutes pass between each pair. Bombur is the thickest, so he goes as two. The best is if he comes as the last. Bilbo and Rosie, come here! There is a gate somewhere nearby..." I exchanged a look with Bilbo, before quickly squeezing Kili's hand, and following the wizard. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but no way back now.

It didn't take long before we found a high and broad gate of tree. One side we could see a garden and low log houses. Some of them were thatched, others were built of unpeeled logs. There were barns, stables, outbuildings and sheds, as well as a long, low farmhouse. On the south side behind the high hedge stood rows on rows of beehives that had straw roof. The hum of the big bees filled the air.

Together we pressed up the huge, creaking gate and went up the broad garden path which led to the house. Some black, polished horses came trotting through the grass, stopped and glanced at us with their wise eyes. Then they galloped back to the houses.

"They're going to tell he's getting visitors," Gandalf stated.

Not long after that we reached a courtyard. The tree sides of the courtyard was enclosed by the farmhouse and the two wing buildings. In the middle of the courtyard there was a great oaken stem with branches hewed off. Nearby stood a giant of a man with black hair and beard, and bare arms and legs. He wore a wool jacket which reached him down to his knees. He was leaning on an axe. The horses stood beside him and had their muzzles against his shoulders. There was also a girl. She seemed really small compared to the man, but I quickly realized she was small – about the size of a hobbit, maybe a bit higher than me. She had long, silvery hair, emerald eyes which shone in the sun, and was dressed in a long, green dress. A bucket of something was standing in front of her, as if she just had put it down.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it. The girl at the end belongs to Labbetussa on deviantArt. She'll become... important to Rosie, Kili and Fili later on.**

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you think of this story so far!**

**Thank you3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here you go again With yet another chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**I had some problems writing it, and if you find something which don't make sence, read it twise, and if it still don't make sence, contact me. Some of it don't make sence to me either.**

**Oh, and I maybe should say that I own nothing except from Rosie Baggins - and probably her parents, even if they're still "in the shadow". **

**Anlehn, who appears later in the Chapter, belongs to Labbetussa on dA.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"No, there they are!" he told the horses. "But they don't look dangerous. Just bug off!" He laughed a deep, rumbling laughter, put away the axe and came over to us. "Who are ya, and what do ya want?" he asked brusquely when he reached us.

"I'm Gandalf", the wizard replied.

"Never heard of ya", the man growled. "And what about the two little titches there?" he questioned and glanced resentful down at me and Bilbo from under his bushy eyebrows. I couldn't help but take a small step behind Bilbo.

"This is Mr. and Miss Baggins, two hobbits from a very good family and with unspotted reputation!" Gandalf introduced us. Bilbo bowed, and I quickly followed his example, and curtsied. "I am a wizard," Gandalf continued. "I've heard of you, even if you haven't heard of me, but I think you might know my cousin Radagast who lives in Mirkwood's southern limit marker?"

"Yes, he's a nifty fellow being a wizard. I used to visit him sometimes," Beorn said. "Oh, yes, now I know who ya are, or at least who ya say ya are. What do ya want?"

"To say it as it is, we lost our luggage and provision. We've lost our way, and need help, or at least a good advice. I also have to say we had some trouble with the goblins up in the mountains."

"With the goblins?" the man inquired and sounded a bit mollified. "I see, so ya got trouble with them? How did ya get so close to them?"

"We didn't intend to meet them. They ambushed us one night in a pass we should over, and it ended with us coming out of the mountains at the other side and here. It's a long story."

"Ya can come inside and tell me some of this story if it isn't that long it takes the whole day," Beorn said and lead us through a dark door facing the courtyard and leading into the house, together with the girl who brought the bucket with her.

We followed him and came into a big living room with a hearth in the middle. Though it was summer, there was fire on the hearth, and smoke rose from the soot black rafters before it found it's way out through a vent in the ceiling. We went through the gloom living room that was only lit by the fire and came through a smaller door on a sort of veranda resting on logs. Now it was illuminated by the evening sun sinking in vest, and strewed gold over the gardens and all the flowers that grew there, right up to the stairs.

There we sat at the tree benches. Gandalf told his story, while I and Bilbo sat there and weren't sure of what to do. I glanced over at the girl. She was looking at me, Bilbo and Gandalf with curious eyes, and when I briefly met her gaze, it seemed as if she was very quick to hid something. I began to wonder if she knew something about me.

"I came over the mountains with two or three friends..." Gandalf began.

"Or three?" Beorn interrupted. "I don't see more than two little titches."

"Well, to say it as it is I wouldn't bother you with all of them before I found if you were busy. Is it alright if I call them?"

"Yes, just call!" Then Gandalf let a long, shrilling whistle signal, and not long after Thorin and Dori appeared at the garden path, came around the house and stood up before bowing deeply in front of us. "I think ya meant two or four," Beorn commented. "But these aren't hobbits, but dwarves!"

"Thorin Oakenshield! At your service! Dori! At your service!" the two dwarves said, before bowing again.

"I don't need your service," Beorn replied, and to me it sounded a bit harsh, "but I understand ya need mine. I'm not very in fond of dwarves, but if it's true that ya're Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I think, and that this friend of ya is a good fellow, and that ya're enemies of the goblins and that ya don't mean any harm coming to my land – yes, by the way, what do ya want?"

"They're on their way to visit their ancestors' land," Gandalf quickly supplied. "It's eastern at the other side of Mirkwood. It's only an accident that we entered your land. We were on our way over the High Pass which would lead us on the road vest of your land, but then we were ambushed by the goblins, which I just was telling you about."

"Then continue!" said Beorn, who wasn't too polite.

"Then there became a terrible storm, and the stone giants began throwing stones. At the top of the pass we found shelter in a cave, the hobbits and me and the other friends of ours..." I quickly noticed Gandalf was telling the story as if we had followed the rest of the company all the way from Rivendell, and I noted that I should ask him about that later – if I got the chance.

"Do ya think two means many?"

"No, not exactly that. In fact they were more than two."

"Where are they? Killed, eaten or have they returned home?"

"No, not exactly. It looks as if all of them didn't come when I called. They're a bit shy. We were afraid we were to many to be your guests."

"Then ya can whistle again. This seems to be a bit of a feast, and a two-three more doesn't matter," Beorn growled. Gandalf whistled again, and Nori and Ori appeared, nearly before he was finished.

"I see," Beorn said. "Ya came quickly. Where had you hid? Do ya pop up like trolls from boxes?"

"Nori at your service. Ori at your-" they began, but were cut off by Beorn.

"Thanks, thanks. If I need help, I'll ask for it. Sit down and let us continue this story, otherwise it'll be eating time before we finish."

"I went to check the road ahead, and behind us, and Miss Baggins went with me. I felt something was wrong, and found a way into the mountain where our company had been caught."

"A company? Do ya call eight a company?"

"No, the fact is we were more than eight... no, wait, there we have two more!" It was Dwalin and Balin who just had appeared and bowed so deep that their beard nearly touched the floor. The huge man seemed at the beginning a bit fierce, but the two dwarves did what they could to be very polite, and continued to bow until the fierce expression of Beorn was appeased, and he began laughing, because they seemed so comic. I couldn't help but be impressed of how deep and long the dwarves managed to bow.

"A company was the right world," Beorn said. "A comical company. Come in, cheerful friends and let me know your names. I don't need your service now, only the names. Sit and stop bowing."

"Balin and Dwalin," they quickly said, and quickly sat down together with Thorin, Dori, Nori and Ori.

"Continue the story!" Beorn told Gandalf.

"How long did I come? Yes, we found them thanks to my magi-"

"Velan," growled Beorn. "At least it's good for something to be a wizard."

"And the cave was filled with goblins, and the Goblin King was also there, together with his thirty-forthy armed guards. I thought to myself: Even if they hadn't been chained together – how could twelve dwarves manage so many goblins?"

"Twelve? This is the first time I hear someone call eight twelve. Or do ya have more box-trolls waiting to appear?"

"Velan... yes there are a few more, Fili and Kili," Gandalf said just as they appeared and stood there, smiling and bowing.

"This should be enough," said Beorn. "Sit and shut up! And ya, Gandalf, continue!"

And as Gandalf continued the story, until he reached the fight in the darkness, and that we then reached the gate, how terrified we were when we noticed Bilbo was missing, I send Fili and Kili a small smile. Both of them raised their eyebrows, but returned the smile. "We counted each other and found there was no Mr. Baggins between us. There was only fourteen left!"

"Fourteen! It's the first time in my life someone make eleven become fourteen. I think ya mean ten. Or maybe ya haven't mentioned the whole company."

"No, that's true, you haven't seen Oin and Gloin yet. But for God's sake, there they are. I hope you can forgive them interrupt."

"Oh, let them enter. Hurry up, ya two, and sit down. But listen, Gandalf, we still are only ten dwarves, plus two hobbits, one who disappeared. That'll be twelve – together with the one who disappeared – and not fourteen, if wizards don't have another way to count. But continue now."

I realized Beorn was getting curious at our story, and the girl too. Even if they tried not to show it. Beorn nodded and came with an appreciating sound when he heard how Bilbo had reappeared, how we had nearly fell down the mountain slope and came into the dense forest and reached the clearing where the wargs gathered in a circle.

When Gandalf told of how we had climbed into the trees, while the wargs gathered around us, Beorn rose and began pacing back and forth, mumbling: "Oh, if I only had been there! I should've given them something else than fireworks!"

"Yes, of course," Gandalf said, and I could tell he was happy our story made such an impression. "I only did as well as I could. There we sat and watched those wargs who became more and more voracious down at the ground, and we noticed how it began burning here and there in the forest. Just then the goblins appeared from the mountains and found us. And then they began howling and shouting of happiness and sung a song to tease us. _Sixteen birds in pine cone trees..._"

"Preserve me well, ya wouldn't persuade me that goblins can't count. Thirteen aren't sixteen, and they know it well."

"Yes, I know so too. Bifur and Bofur also were there. I haven't dared to introduce them earlier, but here they are." And then the mentioned two appeared.

"And here I am," said and exhausted Bombur who appeared behind them. I felt a bit sorry for him since he had been doomed to wait as the last, and I totally understood he didn't want to wait.

"Good, now we're sixteen. And since goblins can count, I guess there weren't any others in the trees, so maybe we can get finished with this story without any other interruptions." It was first now I fully understood how clever Gandalf had been. All the interruptions had in reality made Beorn and the girl more curious at our story, and it was the story which hadn't made him close the door in our faces, thinking we were beggars.

When the wizard finished our story and had told of the eagles who saved us and brought us to the Carrock, the sun had went down behind the Misty Mountains, and the shadows had became long in Beorn's garden.

"That was a very good story!" our host said. "The best I've hear in a long while, or what do ya think, Anlehn? If all beggars could tell stories like that, I's probably be more friendly to them. It can be ya only made up everything, but it still deserves a good meal. Let's get something to eat!"

"That would be good!" all of the dwarves said at once, as if they had been training at it. "Thank you very much!"

As we rose and entered the living room, the girl Beorn had called Anlehn reached over to me. She was higher than me – maybe the height of Dwalin who was the highest in our company, after Gandalf (but he was only our guide).

"Excuse me, Miss Baggins?" she questioned. I smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"The story Gandalf told... was it true? _Is _it true?" I frowned.

"Yes, why shouldn't it be?"

"It's just not very often I get to hear stories like that, and even rarer that they're true." Then she smiled carefully. "But I'm totally forgetting my manners. My name is Anlehn Greenleaf." She curtsied.

"Nice to meet you," I replied with a smile. "I'm Rosie Baggins!" Just then Fili and Kili appeared, one on each side of me. Anlehn's face became hard when she first glanced at Kili, but then her eyes widened as she glanced at Fili, before she slightly blushed. I cleared my throat. "Those are Fili and Kili. They're brothers, and I and Kili are..." I didn't finish the sentence, 'cause I felt the heat stream into my cheeks.

"Are you ashamed of it?" Kili questioned. I froze, before turning to him with wide eyes.

"How can you say something like that?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"You're blushing, and you didn't end the sentence."

"Kili," I began. "For 32 years I've had no friends except from Merry. If that was how it was for you, then what'd you say when you began courting someone?" For a few seconds Kili was totally silent, even if the dwarves were talking all around us, and other things I couldn't see were happening. Then Kili bowed his head.

"I understand," he whispered. I couldn't help the feeling which appeared in my chest. As if there was a butterfly inside, waiting to get free. The reason was – this is going to sound strange – the way Kili bowed his head. It seemed like he was afraid I'd hit him if he didn't say he understood. Carefully I cupped his cheeks and made him look at me. His eyes shone. Quickly he blinked a few times.

"Kili," I whispered as I brought our foreheads together, "just remember that I'll always love you. There will never be any other man – or dwarf – for me, do you understand?" After a few, silent seconds he answered quietly: "Yes." I placed a light kiss at his cheek, before letting go of him, and turning to Anlehn. For a few seconds her face was nothing but mixed feelings, then she cleaned her face and smiled.

"Well, then, maybe you want to sit beside me during the meal?" she questioned. I smiled.

"It'd be a pleasure!" I replied. As we had talked, a table had been placed beside the hearth, torches had been placed around the hearth, and everything seemed very comfortable. The table had been covered with plates, bowls, knives and tree spoons, and a pony was shoving two chairs with low, wide wicker seats and solid legs. Those were for Gandalf and Thorin, and by the other end of the table the ponies placed a huge, black chair which seemed like the other. I guessed it belonged to Beorn. Then I spotted the man himself telling one of the ponies something. It seemed as if the pony nodded, before it exited the living room. The remaining ponies came with cut, thick tree trunks that were planed and polished and that could resemble drums, and they were so low that they would be convenient for both me and Bilbo. Then the pony who Beorn had talked to earlier, returned with the last two chairs. He placed them at Beorn's right side, and it surprised me to see that those two chairs were different. Both were wooden, but one of them had carvings of great woods and some marks which seemed to touch something inside me I couldn't describe, while the other also seemed very known, and yet so far away – as if it was something I once had loved dearly, but I had lost it very long ago.

Soon everyone were put around the table – Anlehn in the wooden chair closest to Beorn, the one with the carvings of woods, and I in the other wooden chair, something I didn't really understand.

The meal was served – dinner or supper – which none of the company's members had tasted since we left Elrond's house and Rivendell. The lights of the torches and the fire flickered over our faces, and on the table stood tall, red lights, cast from beeswax. The entire time we ate, Beorn told stories with his deep, rumbling voice. He spoke of the wildness on this side of the mountains, and especially about the black, dangerous forest that stretched from the far north to the far south. The forest which we had only one day's ride ahead of us, and blocked the road to the east, the eerie dark forest.

The dwarves listened carefully, even though I didn't. I and Anlehn sat there beside each other, talking the entire time, and it turned out that Anlehn actually knew my parents. I asked her to tell me their story, but she only replied it was a too dark story to be told in the darkness – that it'd be better to get to hear it when the sun was shining, and no evil spirits were lurking in the shadows.

We sat around the table for a good while – the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and Beorn with mead in their bowls. At the outside the night came. More wood was put at the fire, the torches were extinguished, and we were sitting around the dancing fire, while the wooden columns raising high behind us and disappearing in the darkness under the ceiling, as if it was a forest.

"It looks as if it is a real forest," I whispered to Anlehn. She smiled before taking a sip of the wine she had in front of her – and again I wondered how old she actually was. That was something she hadn't decided to tell me yet.

"It's Beorn's magic," she replied. "It's some stronger in the nigh-time than the day-time. When I was younger, my brother used to travel here with me. As usually when adar needed a break from us." She laughed silently. "We – I and my brother – were always the trouble-makers. Beorn, however, didn't mind it. We always made him laughed when we tried to play one of our pranks on him." Anlehn stared dreamingly into the fire. "I really miss that time..." she muttered.

I bit my lower lip and glanced down at the dagger I had been holding in my lap the last minutes. I missed Kili's presence. Thorin had demanded to have him and Fili beside himself, and since I and Anlehn were placed beside Beorn, I couldn't do anything than glance over at Kili from time to time.

To me it seemed as if both the brothers were having a good time – and maybe a bit too much mead. They laughed, joked and told stories, and I couldn't help but smile when Kili nearly fell off his chair, being caught just in time by Fili.

"He's protective," Anlehn commented beside me, and I realized she had been watching Fili. Again.

"You don't say" I replied sarcastically with a small grin. "He's the most mature of those two, but that's only because he have the responsibility of being the second heir to the throne." Anlehn sighed.

"He reminds me very much of my brother. Legolas will be the king when adar find it in time."

"You know," I said tentatively, already knowing she was very protective regarding her past, and didn't like to share it with others. "One day you've got to tell me your story. I've told you mine, but I still don't really know who you are, nor what I can expect from you." Anlehn glanced at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Really?" she questioned. "You do know that your the first new friend I've made in more than a millennium? You do know that I've shared more with you, than I use to share with my other friends?"

"Well," I replied, without thinking, "then I wonder how you can call them friends, when you barely share anything with them." As soon as I had said it, I knew I shouldn't have done so. I should just have shut up and said nothing. It was as if I could watch Anlehn's face close, until she was the same person as when I first spotted her, outside the huge house. I sighed. "Excuse me," I muttered as I rose and quickly exited the house. I really needed fresh air.

I sat down at one of the stairs, my head in my hands, glancing up at the stars and wondering why it was so hard for me to make new friends.

"Rosie?" a voice asked behind me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and buried my face in my hands. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Anlehn replied as she sat down beside me, and carefully put a hand at my shoulder. "I should be the one being sorry."

"Why?"

"Because," she replied with a small smile, "you made me realize that in fact I don't have any other friends than Legolas." I stared at her, eyes wide of surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "How can that be?"

"I'm not very good at making new friends, and even if there is this archer-group I and Legolas use to train with nearly every day, I've never had any reason to make new friends. Legolas was always there for me. We could share everything with each other – no matter what." She moved her gaze off me, and up at the stars above us.

"You must be really lucky to have a family like that," I said. "I've got no others than uncle Bilbo, and I'm not even related to him. He just adopted me."

"Did you never know your parents?" Anlehn asked, as if she couldn't believe something like that could happen to someone. After a few seconds of silence, I shook my head slowly.

"Not really," I replied. "They died when I was young, and I fled."

**Meanwhile...**

Kili stretched and yawned. Then he glanced toward the open door where he could see the silhouettes of Rosie and the other girl, Anlehn. They had been sitting there for a long time, and he wondered if they were all right.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Fili grinned beside him. Kili snorted and lightly slapped Fili across his shoulder.

"Really," he replied. "I think so too. You've been looking at Anlehn ever since we met her." He hadn't expected Fili to blush, but that was exactly what happened. Kili stared at his older brother in disbelief, and then began laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Fili muttered when Kili rolled over on his side, gasping for air, but still laughing. After a while Kili managed to stop the laughter, and did his best to catch his breath. He managed to sit up, and finally stand.

"Come," he said and pulled Fili to his feet. "Let's go see what the ladies are doing!" Fili protested, but a few moments later they sat at each their side of the two girls; Kili beside Rosie, and Fili beside Anlehn.

**Rosie's view...**

I smiled when Kili sat down beside me, that was, until the smell of mead reached my nose. I still hadn't got used to it. Quickly I turned away, only to find Anlehn sitting there, looking a bit uncomfortable, and blushing. Her pointy ears were red, and she stared at the hands she had folded in her lap. My eyes moved to Fili. He was stealing glances at Anlehn, and he too blushing slightly.

My attention returned to Kili when he tried to hid a yawn. Something unknown inside me awoke, and I rose. "Kili, you really should go to bed."

"Why? I'm not tired!" Kili argued stubbornly. I sighed, before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Yes you are, and no arguments." Then I dragged the tired dwarf inside, and told the remaining pair: "Have a nice evening!" I blinked to Fili who glanced at me and looked as if I had left him in the worst soup he ever had managed to get himself into.

* * *

**So, Yeah. As I said at the top, if you find something which seems like don't making sence at all (refering to Gandalf telling Beorn of how the company ended up there) just contact me. **

**Otherwise... hope you enjoyed the chapter but don't expect next to be up very soon. I'm taking my time at writing them, and I'm also trying to become a bit more active at dA.**


End file.
